The 225th Hunger Games
by TheDarkestIce16
Summary: The Games have taken the lives of innocent tributes throughout the years but with the Quarter Quell approaching and another twist in the mix, how will these tributes survive being thrown into the arena?
1. Prologue

**Hello! My name is Justin and after reading many amazing fanfic stories, I was actually inspired to create an account on this site and write my own. Since this is my first one, my friends and I helped to create some ideas regarding characters and I'm going to write a game revolving them. I think the next one after this will be a SYOB once I get the understanding on how to use this site but I hope you enjoy the story and share your thoughts of your favourite tributes and scenes!**

* * *

><p>The rebellion was vanquished.<p>

The Games have continued to go on throughout Panem and teenagers have been sent to the arena to fight for their lives but for every 25 years, it's the Quarter Quell. The unique Games that have triggered panic and fear in the hearts of every citizen in the 12 districts comes around to change what each teenager has had to face in the arena. As Areabeth Snow reached into the box of cards outlining every sick and depraved Quarter Quell theme that was established over two centuries ago, you couldn't help but notice the cold and icy smile that crept across her face; seamlessly cracking the stoic and empty expression that she perfected so well.

Snow pulled out the card and decreed: "_**As the soldiers of the rebellion volunteered to fight against The Capitol, one boy and one girl from each district must volunteer to fight in the Games or inflict the consequences for their district!**_"

It was perfect. The youth had the choice if they wanted to compete or not but what consequences could result from not having a tribute? How would The Capitol get 24 tributes to actually agree to fight in the arena? Seems it wasn't that hard to fill every spot in this year's Games but find out why the tributes decided to add their name to the death roster in the upcoming chapters: the reapings!

* * *

><p><strong>Tributes<strong>

**District One**  
>(Girl) Emerald Gattes<br>(Boy) Garrett Perryl

**District Two**  
>(Girl) Claudia Sinclair<br>(Boy) Bryson Nash

**District Three**  
>(Girl) Lucy Watts<br>(Boy) Kieran Lux

**District Four**  
>(Girl) Sutton Rayne<br>(Boy) Dylan Port

**District Five**  
>(Girl) Addison Frost<br>(Boy) Samuel "Sam" Egan

**District Six**  
>(Girl) Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby<br>(Boy) Elijah "Eli" Auckland

**District Seven**  
>(Girl) Autumn Birch<br>(Boy) Merrick Millweed

**District Eight**  
>(Girl) Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong<br>(Boy) Miles Crescent

**District Nine**  
>(Girl) Hannah Karlyle<br>(Boy) Marcus Rhodes

**District Ten**  
>(Girl) Juliette "Julie" Spencer<br>(Boy) Payton Huxley

**District Eleven**  
>(Girl) Arden Cutler<br>(Boy) James Mara

**District Twelve**  
>(Girl) Ember Alcott<br>(Boy) Dante Rye


	2. The Tributes

**District 1 – Luxury Items  
><strong>

Name: **Emerald Gattes**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Gerard (Father), Amethyst (Mother), Camisole (Older Sister), Magenta (Little Sister)<br>Mentor: Marigold Brace  
>Hair color: Blonde<br>Eye color: Dark Green  
>Strengths: Acrobatics and Gymnastics<br>Weaknesses: Handling large weapons such as spears and swords  
>Fears: Drowning, Aging and Losing<br>Bio: When you think of the typical and spoiled tributes from District One, Emerald fits that image to a tee. Growing up in the wealthier area of the district, she was given everything on a silver plate to have a very prosperous life. Trained early on in school to become a Career, Emerald excelled in acrobatics and gymnastics to avoid attacks and bring down an opponent in seconds; her nickname in the Career program was "The Razor Butterfly." Beauty and brains are a deadly combination when mixed with the egocentric mindset and ambition that Emerald has for the future. Fame is her prize, survival is an asset and losing is for weaklings. Winning the Hunger Games will allow Emerald to be the star of Panem that she knows she's destined to become.

Name: **Garrett Perryl**  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Ryder (Older Brother), Ronan (Older Brother), Cassia (Little Sister)<br>Mentor: Marigold Brace  
>Hair color: Dark Brown<br>Eye color: Gray  
>Strengths: Sword fighting and Agility<br>Weaknesses: Anything that involves memory of herbs/plants  
>Fears: Fire, Dying and Not being able to return to his siblings.<br>Bio: Garrett didn't have an easy life. Being born in District One should have provided him with more opportunities and wealth compared to being in other districts; however, his life always seemed to take a turn for the worst. His father, the late Albertus Perryl, and his trophy wife were killed in a mysterious fire that decimated his company and assets to nothing which left the family with no savings or resources to survive. While his brothers had to work many jobs to provide a living, Garrett enrolled in the Careers program in the chance that he could someday win the Hunger Games if he was selected to compete. While he proved to be a master with a sword, his lack of interest towards plant existence leaves him off-balance when he isn't engaged in combat.

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 – Mining and Weapon Development<br>**

Name: **Claudia Sinclair**  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Piro Sinclair (Father), Beatrix Sinclair (Mother)<br>Mentor: Kastor Randollferd  
>Hair color: Black<br>Eye color: Light Blue  
>Strengths: Deception, Manipulation and Fighting<br>Weaknesses: Compassion and Fire building  
>Fears: Fire and Being deceived by an ally<br>Bio: Sophisticated and deadly, Claudia was taught that no one can stand in her way. Being the only child of the mayor of District Two, she became an icon for the new image of the district's first daughter. Every resource to utilize, any person to manipulate and no boundaries holding her back, she is one of the most powerful people in the district by image alone. She holds the distinction of meeting the Capitol's leader and besting him in a chess match. An act would have caused death for anyone else but her ruthless ambition to win brought favour in her opponent's eye. Claudia sees herself being in the Games as a chance to win again; nothing more...nothing less.

Name: **Bryson Nash**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: None<br>Mentor: Kastor Randollferd  
>Hair color: Redhead<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Hand-to-hand and Weapon combat<br>Weaknesses: Hot-tempered  
>Fears: Losing<br>Bio: Bryson is the latest in a long line of district children that were trained to fight in the Games and serve the Capitol. Abandoned by his family at birth, Bryson was given to the district to be trained as a future Peacekeeper and soldier. Taught to be a powerful fighter, he shows no compassion and remorse for completing his mission. What sets him apart is his ability to hold his sanity in combat. While many would embrace the killer instinct that comes from years of training in the district, Bryson has a laid-back attitude that helps keep him grounded and focused compared to the blood-lust that District Two is known for.

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 – Electronics and Explosives<strong>

Name: **Lucy Watts**  
>Age: 12<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Deborah Watts (Mother), Elektra Cordon (Older Sister)<br>Mentor: Elektra Cordon  
>Hair color: Light Brown<br>Eye color: Dark Brown  
>Strengths: Climbing and Knife-handling<br>Weaknesses: Agility  
>Fears: Animals<br>Bio: Lucy doesn't want to remember what life was like eight years ago before moving into their new house. That was when her sister Elektra had won the Hunger Games and their family experienced the luxury that came with having a victor in the family. Their father had died in a machine malfunction that left their family in need of a miracle but that miracle turned into heartbreak when Elektra was reaped into the Games. She won and granted the Watts family a new lease on life but now Lucy is worried that she will have to prove herself in the arena. In the year before being eligible for the Games, Elektra taught Lucy all the essential skills for what it takes to survive in the arena but who knows if she will be able to bring another victor to the family.

Name: **Kieran Lux**  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Kaplan (Father), Rita (Mother), Morris (Older Brother)<br>Mentor: Elektra Cordon  
>Hair color: Pale Blonde<br>Eye color: Pale Blue  
>Strengths: Handling explosives and electronic materials<br>Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
>Fears: Being killed in the arena<br>Bio: Kieran may not know how to fight but he can definitely figure out his way around any electronic equipment. He excelled in school with any math and hardware classes that featured all types of electronics and circuit manufacturing. However, Kieran neglected all physical training that left him lanky and skinny with the appearance of being underfed and malnourished. He blames this on the fact that his family can't afford to always buy food but his lazy tendency to sit around contributed to his heightened emaciated appearance. Kieran hopes that his intelligence will stand a chance in the arena over any physically strong opponent he meets.

* * *

><p><strong>District 4 – Fishing<strong>

Name: **Sutton Rayne**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Caspian Tide (Fiancée), Annabelle Rayne (Mother), Selene Rayne (Twin Sister)<br>Mentor: River Brooks  
>Hair color: Reddish-brown<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Swimming and Catching fish<br>Weaknesses: Agility  
>Fears: Mutts<br>Bio: Sutton is in love with District Four. She's read descriptions about what the others have to offer but none can compare to the beauty of the beaches and the ocean. Spending countless hours in the sea has left her skin permanently golden and also perfected her ability to swim in any body of water. Losing her father four years ago to the big storm hasn't caused Sutton's family any grief. Her mother was able to provide for the family with deep sea fishing and endless bounty that kept her feed and nourished. She's possibly one of the most energetic in the competition but on land, her agility is less than stellar compared to being in the water. She prays that this year's Games will involve a large body of water or she may not bode well in the competition.

Name: Dylan Port  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Morgan Port (Mother), Alexander Port (Father)<br>Mentor: River Brooks  
>Hair color: Black<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Swimming and Handling a spear<br>Weaknesses: Creating nets and traps  
>Fears: Turning into an animal that The Capitol has created<br>Bio: Being in District Four should make Dylan proud to be a part of the Games but he detests them. Year after year, seeing people that he knew being reaped into the arena and coming back in small wooden boxes has left him with a bitter taste towards The Capitol. For the last seven years, Dylan has lost four people that he loved in the arena: his girlfriend Tanya (the 222nd Games), his older brother Nico (the 219th Games) and his best friends Ainsley and Reef (last year's Games). Revenge is all he seeks and he knows that someday he will find peace by bringing down The Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>District 5 – Scientific Research<strong>

Name: **Addison Frost**  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Alexia Zolfo (Aunt), Jacinto Zolfo (Uncle), Desmond Zolfo (Cousin)<br>Mentor: Alastair Filch  
>Hair color: Brunette with light blue streaks<br>Eye color: Hazel  
>Strengths: Agility and Healing with herbsmedicines  
>Weaknesses: Aiming and Throwing weapons<br>Fears: Falling and Heights  
>Bio: Appearances are not always what they seem and Addison is the perfect example. Her name may be Frost but she is the sweetest girl you will ever meet. Some people are either born with the killer instinct or trained but Addison doesn't want to harm anyone. She dreams of being a doctor or scientist to help create vaccines and solutions for all the problems that are plaguing her district. For that to happen, she may have to harm some people in the arena to win the money and advantages to make her dream come true.<p>

Name: **Samuel "Sam" Egan**  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Wesley Egan (Little Brother)<br>Mentor: Alastair Filch  
>Hair color: Redhead<br>Eye color: Dark Green  
>Strengths: Tying knots and Hiding<br>Weaknesses: Too trusting and Gullible  
>Fears: Losing his little brother<br>Bio: Sam is the man of the house. Losing both his parents early on in life, Sam has had to take care of his little brother for years by providing with extra jobs and stealing from others. The fact that he hasn't been caught by the Peacemakers yet is a miracle all on its own. He knows that he is all that his brother has and will do anything he can to make sure that his brother will be taken care of even if it means having to take part in the Games.

* * *

><p><strong>District 6 – Medicine<strong>

Name: **Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby**  
>Age: 13<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Victorious Jakoby (Step-Mother), Danicon Finn (Older Step-Brother), Kasha (Older Step-Sister), Leona Jakoby (Little Half-Sister),<br>Mentor: Zanier Clifton  
>Hair color: Honey Blonde<br>Eye color: Chestnut Brown  
>Strengths: Aiming, Hiding and Archery<br>Weaknesses: Too independent and silent at times  
>Fears: Being caught and taken down in the first day<br>Bio: Sera (don't even think about calling her by her real name) is a brooding and independent girl from District Six. Losing her mother at birth and her father about a year ago, Sera was left to be raised by her step-family whom she detests. The only bright spot in her life is her younger half-sister, Leona. Sera likes to be alone and shuts out the world but only her sister can really bring a smile to her face at the darkest times. If she was ever to be reaped into the arena, the only reason she would want to survive is to come back for her sister.

Name: **Elijah "Eli" Auckland**  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Polly Rein (Grandmother)<br>Mentor: Zanier Clifton  
>Hair color: Dyed Lime Green<br>Eye color: Green  
>Strengths: Camouflage<br>Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
>Fears: Being electrocuted<br>Bio: Eli doesn't want your pity...he's over it all. Sure, his entire family is dead and all that's left is his grandmother but he's learned to survive. Even if his family is on the poor side of the district, he's been able to take care of himself with the free medicine from his grandmother's job and his late parent's estate. While he's not the most popular guy in his class, he definitely stands out with his bright green hair and rebel persona...a bully in his own right. Except for his grandmother and his best friend Tannis, Eli could less about any person in his district and could go on living on his own without being a burden to anyone else anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>District 7 – Lumber<strong>

Name: Autumn Birch  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Norse Birch (Father), Melinda Birch (Mother), Poppy Birch (Little Sister)<br>Mentor: Adam Tillman  
>Hair color: Black<br>Eye color: Hazel  
>Strengths: Climbing a tree and Identifying plant life<br>Weaknesses: Swimming  
>Fears: Being crushed by a tree<br>Bio: When you're in District Seven, the two jobs that you're most likely to have is either a lumberjack or planter; Autumn is neither of those. While she knows her way around the forest, flowers and plants are her thing. She spends countless hours in the greenhouse helping to create many of the unique and exuberant plants/flowers for The Capitol. An apprentice-in-training, she hopes to be surrounded by the most beautiful plants and flowers for the rest of her life and maybe the Games will help provide her with the ability to do so.

Name: **Merrick Millweed**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Ivan Millweed (Uncle), Kai Millweed (Older Cousin)<br>Mentor: Adam Tillman  
>Hair color: Black<br>Eye color: Light Brown  
>Strengths: Axe wielding<br>Weaknesses: Starting a fire and following directions  
>Fears: Set on fire and Dying in the arena<br>Bio: Merrick has spent a large portion of his life cutting down trees and manufacturing paper. When he went to go live with his uncle after his parents died, he was forced to drop out of school and start making an income for the household. His cousin Kai didn't have to leave school and work but dropping out was the only way his uncle would let him live in the household. Merrick doesn't hold anything against his cousin but would someday like to get revenge on his uncle for treating him like a personal income instead of a family member. He can't wait for the future when he is an adult and can move into his own place.

* * *

><p><strong>District 8 – TextilesClothing**

Name: **Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong**  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Leonard Armstrong (Father), Ariessa Armstrong (Mother)<br>Mentor: Caddis Talbot  
>Hair color: Redhead<br>Eye color: Hazel  
>Strengths: Wielding long-armed weapons like spears and swords<br>Weaknesses: Defence and Agility  
>Fears: The Unknown and fully trusting people<br>Bio: Capri is in no way wealthy. Everyone in District Eight seems to work more than one job and Capri is no exception. After school, she heads over to one of the factories and helps to sew clothing and outfits together that are sent to other districts. After an accident at one of the factories, her mother was left permanently bedridden and incapacitated at the local hospital. Her father works 18 hour days and barely sees Capri as is so she has been somewhat on her own for the past couple of years. She never takes anything for granted but wishes that she had everything she could to help her mother and father.

Name: **Miles Crescent**  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Paisley Crescent (Adoptive Mother), Lowell Crescent (Adoptive Father), Lisle Crescent (Adoptive Brother)<br>Mentor: Caddis Talbot  
>Hair color: Sandy Blonde<br>Eye color: Blue  
>Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat<br>Weaknesses: Poor vision  
>Fears: Making textiles for the rest of his life<br>Bio: Miles knows that there is no way of escaping his future...he will be creating textiles and clothing. District Eight is one of the poorest areas of Panem and the residents are forced to work many jobs but Miles wants to be a Peacekeeper. He doesn't hate The Capitol; he loves them. His adoptive father is one of the top Peacekeepers in the district and has been trained in the art of combat. However, Miles inherited poor vision from his birth parents and has to wear thick glasses all day. The problem is that Peacekeepers need to be in the best physical state all the time and with poor vision; he might not be allowed to join. Maybe proving himself in the arena will show how strong of a soldier he can be for The Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>District 9 – Oil<strong>

Name: **Hannah Karlyle**  
>Age: 12<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Diondra Karlyle (Mother)<br>Mentor: Vista Carr  
>Hair color: Dull Black<br>Eye color: Golden Brown  
>Strengths: Likeability and Cooking<br>Weaknesses: Handling any type of weapon  
>Fears: Losing her mother, working for Adina for the rest of her life<br>Bio: Hannah is a servant girl for the mayor of District Nine. Her mother and her live in the ritziest house in the district but will have to serve the family for the rest of her life. Assigned to serve the daughter of the household Adina Kenos, Hannah has never had a free day that was cooking, cleaning or running errands. Even though she's poor herself, she is one of the most popular and likeable people in the district in spite of her status.

Name: **Marcus Rhodes**  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Richton Rhodes (Grandfather), Joseph Rhodes (Father), Tandy Lincroft (Older Sister), Bero Rhodes (Older Brother)<br>Mentor: Vista Carr  
>Hair color: Brown<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Wielding spears and darts<br>Weaknesses: Hiding, Agility and Camouflage  
>Fears: Dying on the first day in the arena and Starvation<br>Bio: District Nine is not the place to feel safe; many people have been injured working in the factories for countless hours. Marcus has never had to go without money or food due to his famous family. Known throughout Panem as the Victor Family, his grandfather, father and older brother are all past winners of the Games so he might have something to prove for the men in his family. The biggest difference between Marcus and his family is that he's out of shape and a little overweight compared to the starving teens of District Nine. Could this lazy and large boy from the famous family add another winner to the family or will he be a quick elimination in the arena?

* * *

><p><strong>District 10 – Livestock<strong>

Name: **Juliette "Julie" Spencer**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Eve Spencer (Grandmother), Yates Spencer (Grandfather), Wilder Spencer (Father), Griffin Spencer (Little Brother), Tabitha Huxley (Aunt), Gregory Huxley (Uncle), Payton Huxley (Step-Cousin)<br>Mentor: Fauna Melisande  
>Hair color: Raven Black<br>Eye color: Green  
>Strengths: Archery<br>Weaknesses: Swimming and Cooking  
>Fears: Letting down her family and Being hurt by The Capitol<br>Bio: Julie has depended so much on her grandparents. While her father was working in the farms for hours, Julie was looked after by her grandparents and provided with the bare essentials they could provide for her. Taught early on how to take care of animals, Julie is an expert with a bow and fashioning any piece of wood into an arrow but she has no idea how to cook any of her prey. It could definitely work against her if she was reaped into the arena.

Name: **Payton Huxley**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Gregory Huxley (Father), Tabitha Huxley (Step-Mother)<br>Mentor: Fauna Melisande  
>Hair color: Chocolate Brown<br>Eye color: Gray  
>Strengths: Wielding a knife and Precision<br>Weaknesses: Hot-tempered and Untrusting  
>Fears: Being off his game and Mutts<br>Bio: Payton is a farmer's son. When he's not in school, he's busy turning the field and looking after all the animals on the farm. He's been fine with his solitude but when his father remarried, he got to meet his new extended family and boy was he irritated with one person: Julie. The clueless little doll who gets everything handed to her by her grandparents when Payton has had to either go without or earn it himself. Sure...both their families are poor and spent hours working with livestock but it angers him that Julie's got all the help and he doesn't. Besides his dad and new mom, he doesn't have anyone else who could help him in life and he's going to prove that he's a better provider than Julie ever could be.

* * *

><p><strong>District 11 – Agriculture<strong>

Name: **Arden Cutler**  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Tremont Cutler (Father), Leilira Cutler (Mother), Umbra Cutler (Older Sister), Gruff Cutler (Twin Brother)<br>Mentor: Kardal Shad  
>Hair color: Orange-red<br>Eye color: Dark Brown  
>Strengths: Creating nets and Tying Knots<br>Weaknesses: Agility and Weak  
>Fears: Buried alive, Blood and Snakes<br>Bio: Arden has never had any combat training; in no way is she a Career. She's that girl you see walking down the hall but never says anything or the one you've heard of but never really stands in a crowd. She's gone day-to-day in the background and has had a pleasant life but no one ever looks her way more than once. Her family, on the other hand, spends hours working or having their own life leaving them to ignore Arden constantly. She dreams of being the centre of attention and having the whole world looking at her for once.

Name: **James Mara**  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Jupiter Mara (Father), Janis Mara (Little Sister)<br>Mentor: Kardal Shad  
>Hair color: Brown<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Communication and wielding an machete<br>Weaknesses: Can't tell when people are lying  
>Fears: Being deceived and seeing someone die<br>Bio: James is a social fox. He's one of the most popular guys in the district and could talk his way out of any problem. When he's not helping to pick fruits, vegetables and seeds in the many fields of District Eleven, he's practicing in the off-chance that he's chosen to take part in the Games. Having to take a life is something that he never wants to do and doesn't know if how he'll be able to handle seeing a dead person but if the time comes, he'll see if he could talk his way out of making that decision.

* * *

><p><strong>District 12 – Coal and Mining<strong>

Name: **Ember Alcott**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Sebastian Alcott (Father), May Alcott (Mother), Delilah Alcott (Older Sister)<br>Mentor: Allegra Watson  
>Hair color: Blonde<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Acrobatics and Agility<br>Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
>Fears: Buried alive and Dying in the arena<br>Bio: Ember may be from the poorest district in Panem but she has survived on her own quite well. Her mother cooks for the mayor of District Twelve and her father is a miner. With all the free time on her hands, Ember has been honing her skills and quickly became the fastest person in the district. She won countless track meets and proved to that being agile is the best skill to have when you're a hunter or the prey.

Name: **Dante Rye**  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Katherine Rye (Mother), Thistle (Little Sister)<br>Mentor: Allegra Watson  
>Hair color: Dirty Brown<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Wielding a pick-axe<br>Weaknesses: Aiming and Aggressive Leadership  
>Fears: Being electrocuted, Suffocation and Mutts<br>Bio: Dante is a future miner. He barely has any training in any other field except for working in the mines. Even though he lost his father in a mine collapse, it still won't deter him from the only career that is available for him in District Twelve because when you're really poor, all you can do is grab a pick-axe and go into the mines. These realizations have left him angry and bitter towards the world and he hopes to prove that he's more than just a future miner from District Twelve.


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Hey guys! I'm going to start with the reapings and try to get them out as soon as possible so that we can get into the action of the Games. Now you'll be able to see why each tribute decided to volunteer for the Quarter Quell this year and you can choose your favourites. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald POV<strong>

I can't believe this. After everything I've had to deal with for the last couple of days with my bratty little sister, I'm late for the reapings! Every year, the entire district has to come to the town square and wait to see which unworthy and weak teenagers have been chosen to take part in the Games. The parents cry, the children either exchange worried looks or hidden expressions of joy and here I always am in a beautiful dress waiting to see if I'm chosen or if some lowly (and let's face it...frumpy) girl be randomly reaped into the Games year after year.

It's unfair! Most of these little kids haven't had the years of training I have! Sure, I could volunteer myself and take their spot but when you're reaped...you've been chosen. That's their moment to shine and show all of Panem why they are worthy of being a victor but for the last 15 years, District 1 hasn't had a tribute who has at least reached the Top 8. It's pathetic!

This year, I know it will be different because now we get to volunteer and add our names into the mix if we want to compete or not. I obviously filled out my little piece of paper the second I heard that we could join. Maybe I'll get to be the shining star that District 1 needs; the Career pack needs a golden star.

I move my way into the row with the other 17 year old girls from my district and I'm definitely the one to watch; there's never been a year I don't outshine the other girls. I can see on the stage my future mentor, Marigold Brace. She was the last winner our district had who became famous for eliminating her entire Career pack with one knife in under 10 minutes! Standing right beside her is our escort from The Capitol, Sinmon Colt and he's holding the containers with the names of all the people who have volunteered for this years Games. Please let it be me...please.

The music is cut and Sinmon makes his way to the podium. He rambles on about the history of the Games and I've lost all attention until Marigold joins him; this is going to be the moment I've been waiting for. Sinmon turns to the camera and says, "Well, it's that time to see which two lucky people from this exquisite district has been chosen to fight in the arena. This year, anyone who was interested in taking part had simply write their name on a piece of paper and submitted it yesterday for reaping." At this point, Marigold raises one of the containers and the crowd immediately is hushed with all their whispers and comments. Someone is about to be called to fight for their life.

"I'm not surprised to say that District 1 has received an overwhelming list of volunteers for this years Games," said Sinmon as he gives that smarmy and condescending look of his. "As with tradition, we shall start with the reaping to choose our tribute for the girls. Ladies, may the luck be ever in your favor."

This is it, I know that it has to be me. Marigold reaches into the container with the names of all the girls who have volunteered to compete and hands one name to Sinmon. Giovanna Cartier and Catsi Morris are standing to my side and I know they have also volunteered as well; better luck next year girls. I wait to hear who the girl will be and it's..."Emerald Gattes!"

Joy.

Sheer and utter joy! That feeling of having a million eyes all on you. Some may be sad, some may think I'm stupid for signing up while others could be happy for the chance to get rid of me (i.e., Giovanna and Catsi!) but no one can steal my moment. I don't need to slide my way through the crowd, everyone makes room for me to walk to the stage and greet my future fans. The show has begun and no one will be stopping the Razor Butterfly.

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett POV<strong>

I'm not surprised to see Emerald walking to the stage right now. We've both trained together in the Careers program and she seemed the most...desperate...to be in the Games. A lot of the guys in our district find her attractive but I've spent too much time with her to see the real monster underneath. She's never had to find a way to survive and make ends meet for her family; we could never be the same in a million years. Sinmon shakes her hand and asks her, "So Emerald, are you still excited to be called into the arena or would you rather have any other young lady who has volunteered to take your spot?"

She smiles at this and pretends to think it over; obviously already playing up to the crowd and looking for sponsors. "Hmmmm...while I'd hate to leave all my great friends here, I'm not going to pass up this opportunity and let my district down. We need a new victor and it's definitely going to be me; who else could it be?"

It could be 23 other tributes who also volunteered to compete...or it could also be me. A new rule for this year's Games was that since children and teenagers had to volunteer, you couldn't receive any tessare unless you submitted your name for the volunteer reaping. My two older brothers can't enter since they're past the age limit and I couldn't let my little sister sign up. She hasn't had the training I've had to survive; she would die in the arena if chosen.

Emerald takes a seat in one of the empty chairs on stage and I can't help but stare at my own sister; knowing that she's safe for another year. Sinmon and Marigold are once again talking on stage but it's like a muffled white noise to me now. Nothing they could say could ruin what I feel because Cassia is safe; my sister didn't sign up behind my back, she's safe.

But just as I'm about to fall into the euphoric calming state in my mind, my shoulder is being pulled by Pierce Lin. He's a tall and thin 14 year old boy who's parents used to work at my father's company but I don't understand why he's shaking my shoulder until he points to the stage directly at Sinmon and Marigold. Sinmon has a huge grin on his face as he says, "Finally he's noticed! To repeat, the male tribute from District 1 is Garrett Perryl!"

No words are coming out of my mouth but I can tell that I'm moving to the stage. People are staring at me but no one has the guts to look directly at my eyes. The entire world is gray but I should feel happier since I volunteered for this; I volunteered so that my family could have food, not for me to die! Luckily I'm trained and ready to fight. Nobody in the district can handle a sword better than me but did I make the right decision? Should I just back away and let any other guy enter the arena in my place to fight to the death?

I stagger to the stage and look straight at Cassia who is on the verge of tears. I mouth to her that everything will be alright and give her the tiniest smile but I can't show her that I'm a little afraid. The world is watching our reapings right now and I can't let them see that I'm afraid or they'll think I'm a weakling. Sinmon pulls me forward with a handshake and gives me the brightest smile while Marigold is ignoring my presence on stage by chatting and laughing is with Emerald; I can easily tell who her favourite is. "So Garrett, are you ready to fight or would you like to see if someone else will take your spot if you reconsider?"

This is my moment to back out and give someone else a chance at the title. To go home and help take care of my family...my family whose lost so much because someone out there wanted my father out of the way and didn't care about destroying our livelihood. If I win then everything can change and we can be on top again. If I win...Cassia won't ever have to worry about her future and my brothers won't have to work countless jobs just to survive. If I win then my family can be happy again. Before I can even stop myself, I let go of his hand, look straight into the camera with the most determined look I have ever given in my life and said, "I'm ready to fight...I'm ready to win."

"Perfect. Everyone, please give a round of applause for our two District 1 tributes: Emerald Gattes and Garrett Perryl!"


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a while since the last chapter; been preoccupied with life and work. Now that I have some free time, I think I can write and publish a couple of reapings this weekend so stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Claudia POV<br>**

Boredom.

I've never been interested in just standing around for hours. One family after the next always seems to take their sweet time to make their way to the ceremony square for the yearly reapings. Being the daughter of the mayor of District 2 comes with its privileges and I've definitely known how to take pleasure in using what my father has given me. The downside is all the responsibilities and the image that I've had to uphold. Translation: I've been here for hours setting a good example and now I'm mad.

Having to wait around wasn't entirely boring. Trix Lionne and Pepper Jase, two other 15 year old girls from my district, arrived about an hour ago and we chatted until the ceremony would start. Even though today is supposed to be filled with fear and anxiety, both girls were surprisingly in a great mood; laughing and smiling with every little joke they told. Strange, looking around...it seems a lot of families are in a great mood. I think this might be the happiest day that District 2 has ever had.

The twist for this year of the Quarter Quell is that any child can volunteer themselves to be a tribute for this year's Games. I didn't have a choice if I wanted to compete, it is my responsibility as a public figure to show everyone that it is an absolute honour to sign up and compete in the Hunger Games. Choosing to not compete just shows that these pitiful children do not have the blood or pride of what it means to be a member of District 2.

My father is on stage talking with our escort from The Capitol. Rosnan Vix, a tall and muscular man, always arrives to our district in some new "fashionable" military themed ensemble and talks about the thrill of working for our leader. I can tell that our mentor, Kastor Randollferd, dislikes this man ever since he was reaped in to the games years ago; it's one of the few things that we actually agree upon. The other thing is having a speedy and quick reaping ceremony which I don't believe this year's ceremony will be.

The Peacekeepers start to usher the rest of the children together in rows and I know it's time to begin. Kastor and my father help to move the glass containers on to the stage and Rosnan proceeds to start the traditional story of Panem's history. My attention is caught on the jar with the smallest slips of paper inside and I know that it contains all the names of the girl volunteers. A noted fact in our district is that males are more attuned to volunteer for the Games but that fact forgets to mention that our girls tend to be the most deadliest and intellectual tributes in the arena. It's the perfect balance of a team: the physically strong male warrior and the devilishly smart female leader; the other districts do not stand a chance.

My attention is brought back to the stage when Kastor reaches into the container and moves his hand around the pieces of paper. He selects one slip and begins to walk across the stage but it intrigues me that he continually stares at my father, not at Rosnan. This moment is just an afterthought once he hands Rosnan the name and the camera zooms in to his face as he speaks in to the microphone, "And the female tribute of District 2 shall be...Claudia Sinclair!"

Moments like these were a possibility. I did choose to volunteer for the Games and I knew what that entailed. Cameras are focused on me now and as I'm walking to stage; stoic and dignified, not like those emotional weaklings from the other districts. The stage is bigger than I expected it to be because I can see myself in our of our televisions monitors and I don't look like the menacing person my image makes me out to be; I look like a little girl right now.

My father's smiling and this must be a proud moment for me and in some way it is for me. Maybe I'll become the next victor that our district needs and become a staple for volunteering for the Games from now on. I can't shake the feeling that my father might have had a hand in reaping me into the arena but either way, I will be coming back because I know that I'll win.

* * *

><p><strong>Bryson POV<strong>

Competing in the Hunger Games is a great way to show what type of soldier and leader you are to all of Panem. It gives a tribute the feeling of being empowered to take down someone weaker than you. I`ve been trained in the art of combat and weaponry since I was a child; I`m one of the best in the district. I`ve never met my family or had any clue who they could be but it`s their loss. I`m going to be the best Peacekeeper this district has ever had.

The District 2 girl tribute makes her way across the stage and shakes hands with Kastor. Being trained for endless hours a week, I don`t know who she is but I can tell that she`s going to be real competition in the arena. She takes a seat next to an old man on the stage that I believe to be the mayor of our district. The cameras move away from her now and focus back on Rosnan at the microphone. He`s holding the name of our male tribute and I`m already tiresome of this who procedure. If this year is about volunteering to compete in the Games then our next tribute shouldn`t have to wait for their name to be called from those who want to compete. They should let the whole world see that they want to fight and compete.

Before our escort can read out the name, I walk out of line from the other 17 year old boys and make my way on stage. Everyone is taken aback from my boldness and can`t understand why I`m walking on stage when my name wasn`t called. The Peacekeepers are arming their guns making sure that a disturbance is not going to ensue but it`s just protocol. I stop right in front of Rosnan and Kastor to say, "I volunteer!"

Both look at each other like I`m crazy but I`m serious in my decision. "Well, that is a great choice to want to compete and we`re happy that you submitted your name but we have protocol to pick from all those who have volunteered," says Rosnan.

"If it`s about volunteering this year then I want to compete above all others. I should be able to sign up and compete in the arena if I want to." Both still continue to stare at me but I see a smile come across Rosnan`s face while Kastor is frowning and shaking his head. Only a previous victor from District 2 could understand the determination and the intent to want to compete in the arena but his disapproval stems from knowing of what it feels to actually compete. He`ll support me in the arena but I understand if he thinks I`m crazy. Most tributes from District 2 become insane in the arena; I pray that I won`t be one of them.

"Well look at this!," yells Rosnan. "This is what I call having pride for The Capitol. Our new tribute signing up to compete even above everyone else who volunteered. The only way to win is having a goal and this young tribute had his sights to compete. What is your name?"

The camera zooms in on my face and I know that all of The Capitol must be watching me right now. I'm not going to let down any of my new supporters and sponsors. When you're ready to fight, no other tribute will stand in my way. Even what's-her-face staring at me with those empty blue eyes, trying to show no fear for the cameras, won't get in my way. I'm already a warrior but Kastor can help me become a victor; I know I'm going to win. "It's Bryson Nash."


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Lucy POV**

It's that time of year and I know what's going to happen. Another two people from my district will be reaped into the Games and they might not come back alive. District 3 is not one of the famous districts that are known to have a lot of victors like District 2 or District 4 but we've learned to survive with our manufacturing of televisions and explosives.

The town square is filled with everyone from my district. Our square is the most advanced compared to the all the other ones I've seen on television due to our bright lights and amazing television screens that surround the square. I used to come here with my mother around my birthday to see the light show but once a year, this exact location brings nothing but bad memories and torment to everyone of District 3.

Since I am 12 years old, this will be the first year that I am eligible to compete in the Games. It's a scary feeling to be right in front of the stage and sense the frightening presence from our Capitol escort. A big and hefty man who looks like he's eaten more food in one week than most of the families in our district has had for an entire year. I don't remember his name but I do know the name of the girl standing to his left. She looks like an angel on stage in her flowing electric yellow dress and she's smiling right at me. She's the current District 3 mentor and she's my older sister, Elektra.

I remember what life was like when Elektra was reaped into the Games and came back as a victor. Our family received all the perks and security of having a winner in the family; it was perfect. She won at 17 years old and immediately got married right after; luckily, she left us move in with her in the new house and it's been great ever since. Not worrying about lack of food or money really made our family happy but now I'm eligible to be reaped which means that I could die in the arena.

We're all scared. I'm scared! People only have to volunteer this year but I did something bad. Elektra told me not to volunteer because I wasn't ready but I did it anyways. I have some training with a knife and sometimes all you need is a knife to win. I remember this really old girl from a couple years ago killed her entire Career pack just by using a knife...it was so cool! I could be reaped into the arena and I could win like that, it could be me. Then I could win all the security for my future children and could help my mom so that she doesn't have to work anymore. Elektra's money helps but having two victors would solve any problem we have for the rest of our lives.

The ceremony starts and I can see Elektra holding the jar that is supposed to have the names of all the girl volunteers from District 3. What I didn't know was that there was just one name in the jar: my name. It really shocked me when our escort pulled out that one name and said, "The girl tribute from District 3 is...Lucy Watts!"

I've never seen Elektra look so mad and sad at the same time. She's holding back tears yet she won't stop staring at me like I just broke her favourite toy. I think my sister is going to kill me before I even step one foot into the arena! Being the only volunteer means that not one girl is going to offer and take my spot if I want to back out. I'm alone in this now and I have to learn to fight or it's going to kill me.

My friends let me walk through the crowd and I'm my legs are numb. What did I just do? I wish I could run to my mom and stay in her hug; wishing that it was just a really bad dream. I signed up to win like my sister and get all the same prizes she got. Only a Watts knows how to win; that's something she taught me!

Each slowly step I make on stage feels like a nightmare. I'm really scared now, playing with my ponytail and trying not to look at the cameras. I look up at Elektra and mouth that I'm sorry. She drops the jar she's holding and it breaks all over the stage; glass falling over the edge near where I was standing before. I think this is hurting her more than me. She doesn't just walk to me; she runs and pulls me in hug so tight I thought I couldn't breathe. I so told you I was right...she's going to kill me before I step into the arena and it's going to be with this hug.

Before I know it, I can feel the tears coming from her face and I can't stop repeating, "I'm sorry Ellie!" I start crying in her hug, not thinking that all the cameras are watching us cry and already I'm losing. All of Panem will think I'm going to be a weak tribute because the Games haven't even started and I'm already crying like the world just ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Kieran POV<strong>

Not a very smart move on her part for one thing. The Games haven't even begun and she's already crying like a little baby. For any typical year, I would understand if someone was crying because they were reaped into the Games against their will but she signed up for this. It's supposed to be different this year yet she feels like she didn't expect this. I signed up to compete but now I'm hoping that I don't get chosen or else I'll have to work with the baby; looks like I won't have a dependable partner in the arena.

Elektra and the cry-baby are still off in a corner talking and arguing about her being reaped. I'm not heartless but look at it this way, if you were possibly reaped into the arena and your district partner started crying at her own reaping that she volunteered for...wouldn't you be a little mad that it could influence your position with future sponsors and alliances? You have to play strong and you have to play smart but right now, our district's already losing.

Our escort Drax (one name, that's all he needs), looks really irritated at the emotional display of embarrassment that our district must look like now. He's someone that you really don't want to piss off since he's close friends with all the Peacekeepers who like to use their guns. "Elektra, if you could please stop coddling the female tribute and come here to help choose our male tribute," said Drax as he gave her a defining stare.

Lucy and Elektra separate from each other when they notice that the entire town square is staring at them. They rush back on stage in time before Drax gets trigger-happy and we lose a mentor and a tribute all in the same day. The District 3 mentor reached into the boy's jar (you know...the one not broken) and pulled out a single name for Drax.

"Well, after that very surprising and...emotional reaping. Let's see which of our young males have chosen to volunteer for this year's Games? The male tribute of District 3 will be...Kieran Lux!"

I'm a little surprised that my name was chosen out of all the male volunteers in the district. A couple of my friends in the electronics course had volunteered as well because we thought that this year, an intelligent tribute needed to win this year instead of a strong physical tribute from like District 2. I'm one of the smartest children in the district and sometimes all you need is your brain to win.

I step on stage and smile towards the crowd. The Games start right at the reapings and I have to have the world think I'm a threat in the arena. I need to be popular and have the sponsors love me or else I'll be alone. "Are you excited to compete this year or would you like to see if any other volunteer will compete in your place?" says Drax as he pulls a microphone to my face.

"I can't wait to start our training. This year is going to be the year that District 3 will win!" There's something you also didn't know about me. I may be incredibly smart but I always keep my promises and I promise that I'll win for District even if I have to work with Lucy.


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Hey guys! Know that as each chapter comes out, I'd love to hear your opinions, suggestions or reviews about what you'd like to see, your favourite or least favourite characters and their standings in the arena once the Games begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sutton POV<strong>

This year was going to be different for me.

District 4 has had the most beautiful weather I've seen in years, my mother's business has been providing a lot of money and fish for our family and I've recently become engaged to the love of my life, Caspian. Things were going to be perfect and bad luck was not going to affect me in any way. Up until now, I think things were really working out but my twin Selene has always caused me problems to say the least.

I don't believe in the evil twin concept but Selene really helps to change my opinion. Every year, we stand side-by-side in the town square to see which teenagers are reaped into the arena and she constantly makes a joke about who is chosen and who is most likely to never come back...well, alive. I don't really care about competing in the Games but she definitely has a voyeuristic complex towards seeing people she knows compete.

One of our recent winners, River Brooks, is now the new mentor for District 4. Even though her arena had no water except for a single river that outlined the entire circular arena, she was able to trap all her competitors in nets and eliminated them one-by-one. She's on stage talking to The Capitol mentor and catching up about something apparently funny because they're laughing at a time like this. Two teenagers are going to be reaped into the arena because they volunteered to die. Luckily, I didn't choose to volunteer. Who in their right mind would sign up?

River walks up to the podium and fiddles with the microphone. I can see Caspian with the other 17 year old boys and he has the biggest (and cutest) smile I`ve ever seen. Both of us agreed to not sign up for the Games this year; our families would be alright without the extra tessare for the year. River clears her throat and says, "It`s a great year for the Quarter Quell and winning the title for our district years ago was quite an honour but now, two new tributes need to be selected to compete in the arena. As with tradition, we shall start with the female tribute."

Our new male escort from The Capitol hands River a single piece of paper that he choose from the glass container. I can breathe a sigh of relief and relax knowing that my name will not be called this year. I do wonder who it might be. From the volunteers who I've spoken with, it could be Alessia, maybe Cora or even Siren? River reads the names and smiles towards the crowd, "Well, isn`t this a surprise? Ladies, our female tribute for District 4 is...Selene Rayne!"

My head whips right around towards Selene who is smiling at me with the biggest coyote grin I've ever seen. She did this on purpose! She didn't tell me so I would look shocked on camera to know my own sister lied to me. I just don't understand why she would choose to sign herself up to compete in the arena?

"Why did you do this?" I pull her close to me, practically yelling in her ear. She bats her big brown eyes at me and says, "I did this for fun. Didn't actually think I'd be reaped into the Games but guess things just went my way. I don't know, I could win or I could be taken out on the first day. Either way, might as well have some fun taking down some lowly tributes along with me." Her hair smacks me in the face when she turns around and heads toward the stage.

This is when I figure out an important life lesson: my sister is insane or incredibly stupid! She's hugging River, still smiling that evil grin and enjoying all the attention that the cameras are giving her. She walks up to the escort to talk to the whole world and give her first introductions to Panem. The escort, whose name I didn't hear during the ceremony, brings up the microphone and asks, "Selene, are you ready to fight or would you rather see if someone in this great audience would take your spot?"

From an outside observer who didn't know her, they would think that she was looking into the crowd or straight into the camera while she was thinking. However, for someone who knew Selene like the back of their hand (well I thought I did!), I knew she was staring directly at me. "The Games are a lot of fun but I'd be happy to give up my spot only to one person...my twin sister, Sutton!"

Everyone in the square is looking at me and I know what Selene is asking me in her deluded and sociopathic fashion; she's scared and wants me to save her again. "Sutton is the only person I trust to bring a victory to our district and if she doesn't take my spot then I will die in the arena and it will be her fault. What's your decision sis?"

This was either a calculated decision that Selene planned to send me to the arena or she messed up with this little thrill of hers to feel alive and it almost got her killed. If I was an evil and heartless person, I'd leave my sister to fix her own mess but she's right...she'll die in the arena. She doesn't have the skills that I have and I'm almost ready to fight but River could help me fix that. I look over at Caspian, thinking of losing him and not returning back alive but I have to do this. She may be stupid and sometimes incredibly evil in her ways but she's still my sister.

"Sure, I'll volunteer for you sis."

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan POV<strong>

Poor Sutton. She should never have had to be forced to volunteer for the Games.

Selene is always doing these dirty little tricks of hers and Sutton is left to clean up the mess. I remember all those times when she would be in trouble with the Peacekeepers and Sutton would talk them out of practically sending a bullet through her brain. Now Sutton's off to possibly die and Selene is still smiling!

I've lost people in the Games; family and friends. There was my brother years ago, my girlfriend almost three years ago and last year, both of my best friends in the arena. It felt harder last year because losing two people should never happen at once but seeing them both die during the first day bloodbath at the Cornucopia left me with a hole inside. It's not like I'm numb or dead inside but just seriously angry for revenge and retribution. I`ve lost four people whom I loved but there must be people across the districts that must have lost countless lives of people they knew and cherished to the Games or to The Capitol.

I volunteered myself for this year's Games and I`d do it again. Not for the fame and fortune but to go to The Capitol and send a message in the arena for the entire world to see. I want The Capitol to suffer and know that they can't turn me into a monster. District 2 is the easiest to play these Games and become an animal just like The Capitol wants; just like turning into a Mutt. I won't play by their rules; I'll play by my own!

As Sutton takes the first empty seat on stage and feigns a small smile for the cameras, River returns to the podium to conduct the next reapings for the male volunteers. "Well, wasn't that a strange turn of events. Nobody ever says that these reapings aren't full of surprises. One spot filled and one still left open, it's time to choose our District 4 male tribute."

Our escort reaches into the container and pulls a single name. I'm hoping it's me or else my goal will be unfilled because who knows if I'll get the chance next year to compete or not. River covers her cough and looks straight into the camera as she delivers the name. "And our male tribute from District 4 will be...Dylan Port!"

My parents won't forgive me for what I did. Losing my brother really caused them a lot of pain and I don't know how they'll feel about me signing myself to compete but they won't understand, they'll never understand. I'm going to compete and win but this victor won't be silent like all the countless others. Even River, a bubbly and energetic girl, bends to the will of The Capitol and does whatever she is told. They're all scared but I'm not scared no more.

The cameras are on me and I walk to the stage and sit down on the empty chair beside Sutton. River and our escort, G-something (can`t remember his name), wants to talk for the cameras but I just ignore them to take my seat. I need to show the districts that I play by my rules and create an image for sponsors. I don`t care about joining the Career pack; the idea of being forced in a tight-knit group based on the fact that I`m from District 4. I hate District 1, District 2 and all those tributes who think that joining the pack will give them favour in the Games. I won`t follow those stereotypes to win. I just want to be remembered as a great competitor and leave a lasting impression throughout the districts that can start a revolution bit-by-bit!


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Addison POV**

I made my choice; I'm going to volunteer for the Games this year. District 5 hasn't had a winner in over 20 years but that doesn't mean that we haven't made it farther year-after-year. Our male tribute from last year placed 2nd in the arena if it wasn't for the poisonous bite he received earlier that morning from the deadly viper. It just goes to show that my district is not as weak as the rest of Panem prefers to think.

Our current district mentor, Alastair Filch, is eying all the teenagers that are standing in our town square. He's possibly one of the oldest mentors for the Quarter Quell this year but his experience could come in handy especially when dealing with deadly weapons and threatening competitors. His facial hair is scruffy and wild but he stands on stage with the authority and poise of an aristocrat; not like someone who grew up in the slums of District 5 that ended up winning the Hunger Games at 17 years old.

I haven't told my aunt and uncle that I've signed up for the Games but they wouldn't understand. I'm not like one of those freaks from District 2 who wants to compete in the Games because they're tough warriors that want to experience the bloodlust and thrill of taking down a tribute. In fact, I want to compete for the complete opposite reasons. If I win then I could get the money for my district that could be used to create all the cures and vaccines for any type of illness to be sent to all the people of Panem. Being in the district, we may not get access to the vaccines but all I care about is that one exists out there just in case.

Alastair's attention is pulled away from the crowd when our escort from The Capitol arrives on stage with a few of the Peacekeepers surrounding her. Mille Pommes is a timid elderly woman with greying hair and an atrocious swamp green dress (and glasses to match) whose been taught by The Capitol to believe that all the districts are ready to attack and revolt against any Capitol citizens. Truthfully, District 5 is one of the nicest districts but she would never understand that; she will never understand me.

Mille pulls a handkerchief from her purse and clears something from her face before she begins her speech. "The Quarter Quell is a time where the districts are to show The Capitol that you can handle any change in life and follow the will of your leader. This year, you children have chosen to volunteer and entered your name to compete in the arena but which incredible young lady and gentleman were selected to fight. As with tradition, I shall start with the ladies. Alastair...the name please."

Alastair reaches into the container which I can only assume to be the girl's jar. Only a few scraps of paper are inside and I can assume that maybe five girls in our entire district submitted their names to compete in the arena. The tension is mounting and in some ways I hope that my name isn't called but we shall see if luck is on my side or not but what do I really want: do be called in or to be saved just in case?

"...Addison Frost!"

I'm pulled back to the square when I realize that Mille has just said my name. Guess the decision was already made for me and I'm competing in the Games. I could back out but I know that my reasons for competing will always outweigh the reasons for backing out and quitting. The cameras turn towards me and I smile to all of Panem and to the entire crowd in the town square of District 5. Not even looking in the direction of my aunt and uncle but I can tell that they must be mixed with both confusion and sadness. When I win the Quarter Quell this year, they'll all understand and they'll all be thanking me. Sometimes you have to do something stupid to benefit everyone; they just don't know it right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I've known Addison my entire life but I would never in a million years think of her as the type to sign up to compete in the Hunger Games. I guess it goes to show that you never really truly know someone until they do something crazy like this. Maybe she made the right decision and will come back a winner or she could be in a small wooden box like all the others.

Alastair, Addison and Mille do the small chit-chat and show on stage to give Addison's introduction to all of Panem. She could get some sponsors because she definitely stands out with her sweet face and light blue streaks in her hair but in no way does she have the appearance of a fighter or the killer-instinct. My prediction: first day victim at the bloodbath, sad but true.

The male tributes from District 5 tend to do much better in the arena. Last year's male placed 2nd while the District 5 girl made it to the second night before she was betrayed by her alliance that consisted of the District 8, District 9 and District 12 girls. They took her out when she was sleeping but the Career pack came quickly and returned the favour in some sick joke revolving karma. One thing I learned from her mistake is not to try and sneak food when your alliance is trying to preserve what they can to survive.

Alastair and Mille are prepared to announce the next person to be selected as a tribute. Unlike Addison, I did volunteer but I think people would actually believe that I could stand a chance in the arena. My parents died when I was young and I've learned how to survive ever since. I've provided a living for my little brother and have taken care of him by stealing or finding any means possible so if some bratty or weak tribute does get in my way then I won't have any problem of eliminated them if I meant I can provide for Wesley.

Alastair hands our escort the next name but this time from the male container. Mille always loves to look over the names before she announces the results; something about keeping it more dramatic and the knowing that she won't look like a fool on camera. "Gentlemen, it's now time to reveal which one of you strapping young men will be selected to compete in the Games. May the luck be ever in your favour..."

Wesley's only nine years old so he won't be affected by the reapings for this year. I've prepared my friend Fitz to take care of Wes if me volunteering has paid off. When I come back a winner then we'll move in to the new house and our lives will be changed forever; no more stealing and no more doing unnecessary things just to survive. Nobody needs this victory more than me and I will be me.

"The male tribute of District 5 will be...Samuel Egan!"

The Quarter Quell better watch out because I'm coming back to this district as a winner. I'm perfect at hiding and nobody will be able to see me when I move. The sponsors should keep me at the top of their lists because no other tributes can deliver what I can promise. I can be the silent killer in the arena and that can translate to being a victor.


	8. District 6 Reapings

**Sera POV**

I don`t really consider it volunteering when I was forced to compete in the Games. This year since it`s the Quarter Quell, we were allowed to decide if we wanted to compete or refuse to submit our name for the volunteer reapings. If I had my say then I wouldn`t consider it for a split second but nobody cares if you were blackmailed; all that matters is that a tribute has been chosen and that it makes The Capitol happy to fill their quota.

My step-mother is standing to the side of the crowd and she`s holding my little sister`s hand. Her stern and unfriendly demeanour always sends a chill down my spine; this moment is no exception. Victorious Jakoby (or the devil of District 6) is the hellion death spawn that married my father years ago and helped bring him to an early death last year but now she's causing all sorts of problems in my life.

My step-mother is a post-Games Career. It means that when she was a child, she didn't get to compete in the Games nor had the skills to do so but when she became older; she had the training to teach her children all the skills and abilities to sign up and compete in the arena. My step-siblings didn't want to compete so they refused to sign up and now she thinks she can do it through me. Her blackmail: my little sister becomes eligible for the Games next year and Victorious wants someone from her family to compete in the arena once and all that's eligible is Leona or I. It's better to lose a step-daughter than a real daughter.

Zanier Clifton, the mentor of District 6 and Ezra Blake, the escort from The Capitol, are staring directly into the crowd right at me. Funny thing is that everyone is staring at me now; the cameras, the parents and all the children from both the boys and the girls. It hits me why they're staring; my name was just drawn for the volunteer reapings because there were no reapings to be done from a pool of volunteers. There was just one name in the container...my name!

"Looks like she has finally noticed! Our female tribute from District 6 will be Seraphil Jakoby!"

Everyone backs away from me like I'm sick or something but I know it's just to make my way to the stage. I can't really look at anyone because I hate them so much. I hate my district because they must know why I had to volunteer and possibly die in the arena. Even my so called "friends" can't even look at me while I walk, I guess I'm all alone in this and I need to remember that. I'm alone and I even if I win...I'll still be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV<strong>

She's walking to the stage but all I can think is that another one bites the dust. She's too young to compete in the Games and will most likely be killed early on this year. We all know why she even volunteered to compete. Her step-mother is the only person in the entire town square that is smiling as a teenager is walking to the stage to compete in the Hunger Games. She's possibly one of the most evil and sadistic people I have ever met in my life.

Most kids in the town square have their family here to give them support and see if they've been called into the Games but I'm alone on this one. My grandmother is all that I have left and she works countless hours at her job to provide a living. However, she's been really sick lately and doctors have said that she may be on death's door any minute. I can't have that happen and lose her; she's all that I have left. I volunteered for the Games this year because if I win then I can provide the best medical care that our district has to offer to help her but if I do lose her to her sickness then I can take care of myself when she's left me.

Ezra Blake is on stage at the podium giving out a speech about the glorious feeling of volunteering for The Capitol while Zanier is offering some encouragement to Sera. Even he must know that Sera may not stand a chance when the bigger tributes come after her. He snaps back to his duties when Erza calls for the jar with the male volunteers. Not many of us guys volunteered this year but from what I can tell, there must be about 11 guys who have volunteered their name. My name is definitely one of them and my best-friend Tannis is another one. Either of us could be the next one fighting for our lives but we know what the benefits could be and we'd do it again to make sure we'd win. Ezra taps on the microphone to get the attention of the entire crowd and I know it's time to hear the news all the boys have been waiting for to see who it may be.

"We're halfway finished the ceremony this year and we must crown a male tribute to fight alongside Seraphil. The male tribute from District 6 will be...Elijah Auckland!"

Guess it's my turn to fight. I'm not going to have the world wait for me to get on stage or have any of these nobodies who don't care about me pretend to shed some fake tears to learn that I was called. They hate me and I hate them; that's a fact of life of living in District 6. If I were to die then maybe they'll frown or feel sad for a bit but life will go on and they won't notice me till next year when the next tribute is actually reaped into the Games.

I practically run up on stage smiling to all of Panem and I know they'll remember me with my green hair. I have personality and an image that most of the tributes could never comprehend; it will equal to sponsors and having a better chance at competing in the arena. It's my time to be a winner and nobody will hold me back. I will not leave my grandmother alone to die without me and she can finally go in peace when she knows I'll survive when she's gone.


	9. District 7 Reapings

**Hey guys! Half of the reapings have been completed and I'll try to hurry and write the rest so that we can begin with action of the Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn POV<strong>

District 7 is no fan of the Games. We hate them as much as we hate The Capitol. Whenever the day comes around each year, there's always a look of pain and sadness across the faces of every child and parent in the district. This time, however, everyone is smiling and having a great time in the town square. Each smile I see tells me that either that they didn`t sign up to volunteer for the Games or they know someone who didn`t volunteer also.

I didn`t volunteer for this year; in fact, I don`t know anybody else who has. It`s basically saying that you`re signing up to possibly be killed by some random stranger you`ve never met before that wants to kill you before you kill them. None of my friends or siblings would ever thinking of going through this hell just to be rich and famous. I know that people are hoping for an orphan or an older kid to sign up for the Games as they either have a better chance at surviving in the arena or they wouldn`t lose much compared to others if they happened to not come back from the arena alive. It`s a sad fact for living in the districts during the Hunger Games; the reasons for wanting someone to compete never makes sense.

The other 15 year old girls in the district are standing in my row and we`re all calm and collected; I`m friends with all the 15 year old girls. We all discussed if we were going to sign up and each came to the decision not to compete. Our District 7 mentor, Adam Tillman, is on stage heatedly arguing with the escort from The Capitol. Our escort is surprisingly a kind woman who over the years has showed compassion to all the tributes that were reaped into the arena but I don`t understand both of them would be arguing. Ingrid Semele is trying to hold back the tears as she steps to the podium and that`s when I know that something bad is about to happen.

"What a glorious day it is to be here in District 7. The Quarter Quell is a time that brings out the change and allegiance that we must show to The Capitol and with this year, the incredible children of District 7 must choose to volunteer to compete in the annual Hunger Games. As with tradition, we must start with the volunteer reapings for the girl tribute but sadly, I must inform that we received no volunteers from the District 7 girls. The rules state that a child can choose to not sign up for the Games this year being that it is a Quarter Quell; however, rules state that we must have a female tribute and rules need to be enforced. Adam, I need your help with this part."

Adam seemingly comes from behind the stage with a huge container with possibly hundreds of little pieces of paper inside. We had no female volunteers so I don't understand where those names have come from. He places the container beside Ingrid and takes his empty seat; I can tell that he can't look at Ingrid or the rest of us. "Thank you Adam. As with the punishment that comes from no tribute, this container to my left holds the names of every resident of District 7. I will randomly draw one name at a time and if no tribute has volunteered in their gender then that individual will be executed until the tribute spot is filled."

There is an explosion of murmurs and discontent with the parents of District 7. They felt a security knowing that they couldn't be involved with the deaths of the Hunger Games but now they could be killed without even competing. Ingrid reaches into the container and pulls out the name of an elderly man who has since retired from working. His remaining family has since become too old to compete in the Games; no girl steps forward to volunteer right before the Peacekeepers shot him in the head. I can tell the next name is the father of the little girl standing in front of me. She whimpers but is too scared to say anything to volunteer; the gunshot echoes throughout the town square.

The next name is called and it's my 11 year old sister Poppy. She's too young to volunteer to compete in the Games and nobody would volunteer to save her. It's either me or no one and I'd rather save her than risk losing her before she had a chance to have a life. I run through the crowd, screaming at the top of my lungs so that Ingrid and Adam both see and hear me to stop the Peacekeepers.

"Stop! Stop! I volunteer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Merrick POV<strong>

The Games haven't even begun and already two people have been killed in my district. I'm proud of Autumn because she volunteered to save her sister from becoming the Peacekeepers target practice. Some of the girls in that crowd would have let every single person in the district die before stepping up and competing in the arena. People are just scared of dying and they'd rather have someone else do it before they get called.

Nobody from my family would have stepped up to save me. All that's left is my uncle and cousin but they wouldn't care what happened to me. My uncle thinks of me as a burden and another mouth to feed which is why he forces me to work instead of finishing school. I can't complain or hold it against him; it was either he takes care of me or who knows what could have happened. However, it's not like he hasn't constantly reminded me that I owe everything to him and be his personal servant and income. My cousin's not that bad though but there's obviously a pedestal in the family and I'm not on it.

Our Capitol escort is obviously shaken from the recent deaths in the town square and she seems to stall the next reapings. Luckily, I know that there are names in the male volunteer container. I know this because I volunteered to compete in the Games this year. Winning means that you'll have the money and security for the rest of your life which I really need. I can't live with my uncle and cousin anymore! I'd rather risk being killed than having to be here one more second.

Adam returns to Ingrid at the podium and hands her a piece of paper. She looks it over and it's time to learn which guy is going to be called. "I know after the whole mess with the previous events have shaken us all up a bit but we must move on with the reapings and reveal which boy has been chosen from the list of volunteers. The male tribute for District 7 will be...Merrick Millweed!"

The crowd turns to me like I'm insane but I'll show everyone what I have to offer when I return as the victor. Autumn may have proven to be a great ally in the arena with her display today by saving her sister but that moment of compassion won't hold me back from having to take her out in the Games if I have to. Hopefully, one of the other tributes will pick her off for me but if the time comes then I'll eliminate Autumn from the running and return to District 7 as the winner.


	10. District 8 Reapings

**Hi all! It's been a long time since I've written in this story and something kept pulling me back to it. Originally, I had created a couple of chapters ready to post but lost it all in a technical error- also, life pulled me away from writing. I hate not finishing a story/piece so I'm coming back to finish it properly and develop these characters/story. Hope you'll enjoy it a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capricorn POV<strong>

It's the Reaping Day. Somehow, on one specific day of the year, everything falls into place and you know that something terrible is about to happen. The sky is a littler darker, there is nothing but silence throughout the village, children are dressed in their "best" outfits, and no one is smiling. We all know what today means: two teenagers are about to get their death sentence. Not surprising but one of them is me.

Let me start from the beginning. In school, we're taught about the previous years of the Hunger Games, its victors, and some helpful tips to survive if we're ever reaped into the arena. District 8 is one of the poorest districts so we can't support a Career program (neither would we want to, we hate the Games) – this small lesson prepares us for the possibility if we're ever reaped. When our school found out about the volunteering process, they "motivated" us to choose amongst ourselves who won go into the arena with the process of fame and fortune. Money can go along way and I don't have any of it, it's why I've included my name in the draw.

The county courtyard is usually our district's most beautiful attractions. There's ivy flowing down from the buildings, we have a giant fountain that still works and grass that extends into the town. The Capitol loves to spend money to tidy up the courtyard as it's the only area they'll film with their cameras. Today, the beauty is taken away by the countless children being ushered into their groups. The Peacekeepers don't like to be kept waiting for the show to begin. I'm practically pushed by the girl behind me into line and our district mentor, Caddis Talbot, is sitting on stage, looking over the crowd at his potential tributes.

The crowd settles as Jasper Xio, a tall and golden haired man from the Capitol, takes the stage. He smiles one of his toothy grins and looks out towards the crowd. "Welcome everyone. Today is a very important day for District 8 as it marks the 225th year that we are celebrating the Hunger Games. As with tradition, I shall read out those special lucky individuals who have proven their worth and have earned the title of victor. District 8's first victor was..."

Our list is few, but we have a couple of memorable characters in the bunch, Caddis especially. I can't remember much of his year's Games, but from what my father tells me, he really liked using a spear at the bloodbath. As Jasper finished reading his list and pointed to Caddis' name, indicating him as the last victor, he points to the bowl with the few slips of paper of the female volunteers. "Now is the time that we must choose one lucky boy and girl to receive the honour of competing in this year's Hunger Games. Ladies first!"

There are possibly seven names in the bowl and Jasper picks the top slip – not even bothering to mix the bowl. He clears his throat and says, "Capricorn Armstrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

Capri may be young, but she'll be a strong competitor in the arena. We're not friends in school, we don't talk or even get along - I don't know if we could have an alliance in the arena, time will only tell if I can trust. The crowd of girls around her move to give her some space. The strange thing though is that she is not looking at the crowd – she's searching the audience. The Peacekeepers are trying to usher her to the front, moving her at a quick pace down the empty aisle but she's still searching for something. When she's pulled on stage by Caddis, I catch a glimpse of her eyesight: the crowd of parents. There's only one tired-looking man and woman crying from the group... they must be her parents?

My parents are in the crowd and I know they'll be excited if my name is called. My father has been training me to be a future Peacekeeper for the Capitol. I've worked harder than the rest – I can take down a kid twice my size! The only problem is my vision, without my glasses, I can barely see much in front of me. It's not like I can't see anything but it could be a problem when I apply for the Peacekeeper program. That's why I volunteered for the Games this year. If I win in the arena, there will be no reason why the Peacekeepers won't accept me, especially if I get a recommendation from the President.

Jasper offers Capricorn the chance to back out and give up her spot, she turns it down. Caddis gives Capricorn a hug and pulls her aside. Jasper, smiling like one of those animals in the arena five years ago (I think a coyote?), claps with a little too much enthusiasm. He makes his way to the next jar and pulls out the top name. "Isn't she something? How about we announce the male tribute that will join Capricorn in the arena? This year's male tribute from District 8 is... Miles Crescent."

Most tributes would be depressed or shocked to hear their name called. It usually means death, hunger, starvation, and a multitude of strange things that could kill them. I'm not crying – I'm smiling.


	11. District 9 Reapings

**Hannah POV**

This is the first year that my name is in the draw for the Hunger Games. I turned 12 a few weeks ago and by that standard, I meet the Capitol's age requirement to have my name included for the Games. This is a new experience for me. Usually I'm standing with my mother at the side of the crowd with the Mayor's wife and her other servants. This year, I'm at the front of the crowd of children with the other 12 year olds. The stage might be double my size and our Capitol escort, Adric Bell, is peering over me like a stern and threatening monster. It's absolutely scary.

My hands are shaking. I'm trying to hold back the nerves but my body is trembling from the fear. Most 12 year olds can't handle their first reaping well – I'm one of them. The two girls beside me, Gia Oaken and Nora Kresson, grab my hands and give me their support with a small smile. They know why I'm scared: I volunteered to place my name in the tribute's bowl. Shocked? I was too.

As it's the Quarter Quell, my mother told me the specific rules for this year and what the Capitol asked of its tributes. I shouted to her, "This is perfect! I don't have to volunteer." The problem was, Adina didn't share the same idea. Adina Kenos is the daughter of the District 9 Mayor. She's 18 years old, a little mean, really spoiled and uses her power to torture anyone below her. My mother is the personal servant and maid to the District 9 Mayor and his wife – because of this, I work for Adina as her servant. Adina bosses me around with pleasure and takes pride in ordering her 12 year old servant girl around. When she found out that tributes needed to volunteer for the year, Adina "suggested" that I volunteer as a show of generosity on which her family has shown to my mother throughout all these years. I told my mother this and she started to cry, she hasn't looked at me all morning.

Adric taps on the microphone gently and we're all hushed as the Capitol video starts to play on screen. He turns away and has a quick chat with our district's new mentor, Vista. They both seem to agree on something as she walks off strange to carry the two jars to their individual tables. One bowl is filled with tiny slips of paper while the other (I'm guessing is the girls') only has two slips of paper. The video ends and Adric moves to the microphone, "Welcome everyone to the District 9 reapings. The 225th Hunger Games is going to be an event like no other and with true strength, one of our tributes will be sure to pull a victory this year. Vista, will you please hand me the name of our District 9 female tribute."

Vista walks across stage with one small piece of paper. I have a 50/50 chance that it's not going to be me and that girl will take place no matter what. Please give me a miracle. "Our female tribute is... Adina Kenos."

My world is over.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus POV<strong>

That I did not expect. Adina could pull out a victory for District 9, bit she's strangely smiling when Vista and Adric pull her on stage. "Congratulations Adina on being selected as our female tribute," said Adric, emotionless as always. "Are you ready to compete or would you like to see if anyone would take your spots?" He waves his hand over the crowd and Adina looks directly into the crowd of 12 year old girls. The crowd is confused, I'm confused. She's got to be insane, no sane person would ask a 12 year old to take their place in the arena – it's suicide.

"Well Adric, I'd love the opportunity," says Adina, batting her eyelashes to the crowd, "but I know one incredible young girl who's had her heart set on competing in the game. Hannah, please come up on stage. I'm giving my spot to you... congratulations, may the odds be ever in your favour."

The group of boys turn to see if it's true. A 12 year old girl volunteering? A dark-haired little girl (Hannah?) moves from the front of the crowd, climbs up the stairs and can't seem look at anyone. Vista walks over and hugs Hannah, trying to hide her tears from the camera, but Adric loves the show. "Who might you be?" The crying little girl whispers gently into the microphone, "...Hannah Karlyle."

Great, absolutely great. My potential district partner is going to be a crying and weeping 12 year old girl. I'm not heartless – I'm just thinking about the big picture of sponsors, training and alliances. I've volunteered for the Games this year but I'm prepared. I come from a long line of victors, we're known as the Victors' Family. With the exception of my older sister, everyone from my family has been reaped into the arena and has come back a winner. We've got a reputation to uphold and I need to keep it going.

When you look at me, I don't exactly present the picture of an able tribute. I've been called the black sheep of the family, destined to die in the arena if I'm ever called. Truthfully, I don't care if I'm pulled in. Life is great and with three members of my family living off the wealth of winning, why would I compete? My name's only in the bowl as an honour to my family and show support for my past. After seeing Hannah pulled on stage, this would not be the best year to compete for District 9.

Vista pulls Hannah to the side of the stage, gently rubbing her hair and giving her some comfort. Showing the world that you're a weakling this early in the process will lose her countless sponsors. Looking impatient centre stage is Adric, he's ready to continue the ceremony. This time, he pulls the slip of paper himself from the other jar and a boy will be called out. "Well, wasn't that a surprise? District 9 will always be a surprise when it comes time for the Games. You mark my words. Now, we must reveal which boy will be chosen to compete in the area. The male tribute of District 9 will be... Marcus Rhodes!"

Scared? Maybe. Terrified? No. I've seen a couple of the Games on the television screen and have heard stories of what could happen in the arena. My reputation and family have given me a step-up to winning this year's Games – who wouldn't want to help bring a fourth winner to the Victors' Family? I step on stage and am ushered to the centre to stand beside Hannah. This is the moment that all of Panem will see the tributes from District 9. I can only imagine what's happening right now – some Capitol citizens are placing bets, while others are most likely pointing out our potential downfall. There's an image on the screen of the both of us: the overweight and out-of-shape male tribute with a reputation complex and the crying, weeping 12 year old girl. If I ever have a chance to win, I need to distance myself from Hannah. And fast!


	12. District 10 Reapings

**Juliette POV**

Today is going to be the day that changes everything.

It's the Reaping Day and someone will find out if they're going to die, more or less. Countless citizens and families of District 10 are slowly making their way into the town square. Children are being processed at the check in tables, signing-in for the tribute draw and being ushered to their appropriate groups. The prick of blood the attendants take always hurts at first, but I'm strong enough to not complain about my finger. I've done this process for a couple of years and it's the same. One boy and one girl from my district are called out to compete in the arena. Sometimes they come back, like our District Mentor Fauna, or they come back in a little wooden box to be buried by their family. More than not, we see the box. Last year, both of our tributes died at the bloodbath by the hands of the Careers. I didn't personally know them before they went in the arena; the bloodbath wasn't a pretty sight.

I make my way to the group and the other 17 year old girls are quiet this year. Besides the 18 year olds behind us, the parents of District 10 expect one of us to volunteer for the Games to spare the little kids from competing. Being that it's the Quarter Quell, the tributes need to volunteer for the reaping. We all have skills that could help us, mine would be archery. My grandfather is a former archer and regularly used to capture animals for the Capitol. While my parents were away tending to the farms and raising the cattle, he would teach me a thing or two on how to use a bow. I never told anyone how good I could be, some things should be kept a secret until I need to use it.

The doors open to the main stage. The cameras are fixed as our district's political figures walk out and sit at the empty seats near the podium. A very young woman in a sparkling white dress and headband takes her position at the microphone. Charisma Yrio is our new Capitol Escort, she used to be the District 10 stylist for the female tribute until our last escort retired from his position. Her claim to fame was designing Fauna's outfit for the interview portion. I've seen pictures – she looked gorgeous!

"Hello District 10, what a great pleasure it is to finally come to your district for the next Hunger Games," said Charisma, practically cheering to the crowd. "The Quarter Quell is a time for each potential tribute to change their strategy and adapt to the new rules of the arena. The most important change this year is that each glorious child had the privilege to volunteer to compete. Any one of these volunteers behind me will be a great tribute for District 10."

As she said this, Fauna carried two bowls on stage that contained the names of the children she would be drawing from. She's handed a slip of paper from one of the jars and moves to the microphone. "Thank you, Fauna. It's time to reveal the name of our first tribute. Our female tribute for the 225th Hunger Games is... Juliette Spencer."

Oh, I forgot to mention, I volunteered to compete in the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Payton POV<strong>

I'm surprised that Julie decided to volunteer. She doesn't seem like the type who would openly choose to fight someone to the death, let alone compete in the arena. Juliette and I don't get along much. Ever since her aunt married my father, we never see eye-to-eye on a couple of things. In fact, our biggest difference is that I find her to be an overtly delicate daddy's girl and she thinks I'm just an egotistical farmer's boy. We don't hate each other; we just get irritated all the time.

She walks onto the stage and Charisma introduces her to the television cameras. No doubt the sponsors will be interested in my step-cousin – she has a look that screams "in need of some help." Hopefully I'll receive some parachutes when I'm called into the arena. I decided to volunteer a week ago when I heard of the new stipulation rule. Not many of the male District 10 tributes wanted to volunteer; the guys told me it would be a death sentence. If I were to win, my family would get the fame and fortune needed to never work again. Besides, it would prove to the world that I could provide a future and opportunities for my family... compared to someone like Julie, for instance.

Charisma is in high spirits while Fauna is sizing up her new recruit. I remember watching the year that Fauna won the Hunger Games. She made a good alliance with a couple of the weaker tributes and when they're group was left at the end, she turned on them in an instant. One thing I already learned from her: never trust anyone, even the nicest person who might be your friend. She moves Juliette to the side as our Capitol Escort pulls another name from the bowl. The next name is going to be a boy. If I'm called and chosen to compete, I'm not going to give up my spot. I told my family, including Juliette, that I was going to volunteer for this year. It's not my fault that she choose to compete against me when she knows I'll be threat in the arena.

I feel sudden tap on my shoulder from the boy next to me. Suddenly I realized that my mind has gone elsewhere and that our Capitol Escort has read the name of our male tribute – it's me. The boys have already moved away from me and the Peacekeepers have arrived to lead me to the stage. I can see my parents on the sidelines, they're quite upset about my decision but I know that my father understands. Charisma helps me on stage and leads me to the microphone, "Finally, he's paid attention and has joined us in this celebration. Everyone give a round of applause for our male tribute, Payton Huxley!"

The crowd gives a timid sign of applause. They know that Juliette is family and that we will be competing against each other. Chances are neither of us will return to District 10, luck may have it that one of us will win this year. Juliette can only look over at me with a sad expression on her face. I can tell from her eyes that she knows I'll be her greatest ally in the Games, or her worst enemy. Only one person can win the Hunger Games so I might bury the hatchet with my cousin for the time being. It's a game after all... I need some early alliances and what's better than family?


	13. District 11 Reapings

**Hi all! I don't think I've ever done so much writing for Fan Fiction in one day more-so than today. I'm trying to quickly write the reaping chapters so that we can get into the development of the Games (just one more reaping to go!). I've started to think about the arena but the death list and alliances haven't been set yet so would love your reviews, thoughts on characters and suggestions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arden POV<strong>

I'm running late this morning. Today is not the day that any child between the ages of 12 and 18 should be late to get the district field. My parents had gone on ahead with my siblings, but I'd had an early morning shift picking berries at the fields. The supervisors knew that they had to let us leave early to get ready, but I sort of lost track of time and now I'm late. When I got home, the house was empty except for a little pale yellow dress waiting for me on the table. My mother obviously picked out the dress, she loves the colour yellow – I personally hate it. No time to complain about the outfit, I have to get the reaping.

Ten minutes later and a little bit of running on my part, I fall in line with the last few families making their way into the field. The cameras are aiming at the audience and children are still signing in at the check-in tables. My older sister Umbra is standing with the other 18 year old girls, looking nice in my mother's old summer dress. At my left, I can see my twin brother Gruff chatting with the other boys in his group – I personally know that he hasn't volunteered for the Games. The difference between me and Gruff is that there would be people in District 11 sad to not see him come back from the arena. I barely have friends in school and, with the exception of my family, no one would even notice if I was gone. It's the same as just trying to live your life, sometimes you end up as a quiet voice in the background without realizing it.

The check-in attendants prick my finger and I walk to the group of 15 year old girls. From the look of their expressions, I can tell none of them volunteered for the Games this year. This might be the brightest day in District 11 – nearly all the kids know that they won't be dying in the arena. I didn't submit my name for the Games, I thought about it though. If my name were called, everyone in my district would notice me and pay attention. Winning the prize would be amazing and I could use with some much needed training, maybe next year.

Our District escort, Abbott Fray, is chatting with District 11's current Mentor. They seem to be debating one something very urgently. There's one jar on the stage with a few slips of paper while the other seems to be missing. Abbott taps on the microphone and began his speech, "Hello everyone. Welcome to the District 11 reapings for the 225th Hunger Games. Every year, one boy and one girl from District 11 will receive the honour of being chosen to represent our district in the arena. It's a great privilege; however, we have a problem."

At this moment, the District mentor (I can't remember his name) comes on stage with an empty glass jar. We all know what it means – no girl volunteered for the arena. "To continue with the reapings, we must have a female tribute compete in the arena. I'm sorry that we have to do this but now we resort to drastic measures. In this large jar there is..."

I look around at the girls and understand what's going to happen next. One of us will need to volunteer or we'll be punished for not offering a female tribute. None of the girls will willingly volunteer to compete in the arena.

"Wait!" I shout out to the stage for everyone to hear, "...I'll volunteer."

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

We potentially diverted a major disaster. Whomever that girl was that just volunteered, she saved us all from a punishment that was bound to happen. Abbott and Kardal, our District 11 Mentor, keep looking back and forth from each other to the strange quiet girl in the crowd. She slowly makes her way on stage and the crowd is overcome with whispers. Some wondering who the girl is, others trying to understand why she would choose to volunteer to compete in the arena when she looks like a weakling and probably couldn't hold a sword. Abbott helps her on stage and asks her name.

"...it's Arden, Arden Cutler."

She's shy and timid, that will definitely hold her back from getting sponsors. Arden isn't crying or being emotional; she's just starring at the crowd and giving a forced smile to the camera. If my name is chosen to compete, I'll try to give a genuine smile and be positive. My name is entered in the reaping for the Quarter Quell and there's a good chance that it could be me. My plan is already set: I need the sponsors to love me! You could be the best with a weapon or know how to survive off plant life, though without the help from a sponsor, you can't bode well, especially when you're fighting against the elements.

The ceremony is restarted and Abbott is holding the name of the next tribute. His direction is now towards the boys and we're eagerly waiting to hear the results. "Wasn't that a brave show of courage from Arden? We must always respect those who are ready to fight in the Games. With this slip of paper in my hand, I have the name of our next male tribute. The male tribute of District 11 is... James Mara."

Everyone starts to back away from me; it's like I have the plague or was on the hunt by the Peacekeepers. I volunteered to compete in the arena and now I'm getting my chance. I catch a glimpse of myself on the giant screen and give a slight smile to the camera – I think that smile might have won me a couple of sponsors right there. The Peacekeepers help me through the crowd of children and Abbott helps me on stage. He begins his typical introduction to the camera and introduces me to all of Panem. Abbott gives me the microphone and asks me if I want to give up the opportunity to another boy in the district.

I think about this for a second. Could I actually win the Games? Maybe. It's never the same year twice and I could be the next person to come on top. Why give up the shot for fame and glory when I could win it all.

"You know, I think I could bring home a victory for District 11. The other tributes won't know what to expect when they have to compete against me. The spots mine and I'm keeping it. Capitol, see you real soon..."


	14. District 12 Reapings

**Hi all! It's finally happened - I finished the reapings. Twelve chapters done and now I can start with the development for the Capitol and the Games portion. Stay tuned for more.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ember POV<strong>

Silence.

Everyone in my district is not saying a single word right now. The town square is filled with every family member and child that District 12 has to offer. Though, it's not really the silence that's scary... it's the tension. It could be the menacing looks directed to us all from the Capitol Peacekeepers, the fact that our district escort Ellamae Tinsley is puckering her lips as the remaining children fall into their groups, or it could be that two children are going to be reaped into the Games today. Either way, not a single person is saying a word.

District 12 has had its fair share of trouble. Over two centuries ago, the second rebellion erupted throughout Panem because of two District 12 tributes reaped into that year's arena – I don't know much about the history, but apparently they won and accidentally sparked a revolution. The Capitol ended up winning the war and they've taken their revenge on District 12 ever since. We've received lesser food rations, harder punishments for the simplest of crimes and being targeted early when our tributes are sent into the Games. In fact, I would guess to say that the Gamemakers love to set our district a part for consideration with sponsors. Both of our tributes last year didn't even more than seven points in their training scores – suffice it to say, they didn't any sponsors. Our current District 12 mentor, Allegra Watson had to survive a thunderstorm, losing a severed foot by the boy of District 8 and a lack of access to drinking water. She had it rough in the arena – she was odds on favourite to die each day.

I'm standing next to the other 17 year old girls from my district, the only difference is that I've volunteered to compete this year. None of them have the training that I have – they would all be dead by the time the bloodbath was over. I'm fast and could outrun any one of those other tributes. The Capitol music begins to air over the speakers and Ellamae is standing directly over the microphone. "Welcome to the District 12 reapings for the 225th Hunger Games," said Ellamae, lightly clapping and showing off her toothy fangs. "What a glorious bright and sunny day it is to announce which lucky boy and young girl will be selected to represent District 12 in the arena. Allegra, will you please hand me the first name. Ladies first!"

Allegra walks over to the first jar and hands her a little slip of paper. Ellamae clears her throat and speaks only one name.

"...Ember Alcott."

I didn't think my name would have been selected. Being able to compete was something I wanted but to actually be chosen was a surprise I didn't expect. The girls to my side make room for me to pass and I'm soon to the front of the stage. Allegra leads me to our Capitol escort to begin introductions to the rest of the Panem. Hopefully they love me right away, I need the sponsors to be on my side. The Gamemakers are already against me since I'm from District 12. Running away from the other tributes will be an easy job, but I need a lot of people I don't know to be on my side.

It might be game over for me before it even starts.

* * *

><p><strong>Dante POV<strong>

Ember is a good choice for volunteering. She's fast – I can tell you that. Though, she's a little rough around the edges and can be a bit much to handle. We don't know each other well, but her old sister Delilah used to look after me and my sister when we were young. I wonder how she feels to see her sister volunteer to compete in the Hunger Games? Probably not well.

We all have our reasons to volunteer. I gave my name because if were to win, the future that is set out for me won't be a possibility anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my father and everything he's provided as a miner – I just don't want that future for me. When I win the Hunger Games, I'll get fame, fortune and the chance to have a life that could be different every single day. Usually the Career districts focus on the fame and glory but I have the determination and drive to take it. No one will stand in my way.

After Ellamae introduces Ember to the cameras and gives her a few moments to speak, Allegra helps to usher her to the other side of the stage. She has presence (not much) but I could outshine her for sponsors. It only takes a look, a smile, or even what you say at the beginning to win the crowd over. Our district escort claps her hands and proceeds to open the next slip of paper – this one will have the boy's name. It could be me or it could be one of the many older kids who have signed up to take part. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but let me be picked to compete in the Games. She taps on the microphone, inhales a deep breath and says...

"...Dante Rye!"

The two boys at my side (I can't seem to remember their names at this time) are staring at me with a mix of confusion and genuine surprise. Even in District 12, the thought of a 14 year old boy signing up to compete in the arena and openly agreeing to the idea of fighting to the death is a strange concept. The Peacekeepers have arrived to lead me to the stage and all eyes are on me. I can see my parents at the far end of the square with the other adults, my mom has a tear running down her face and my father can't bear himself to look at me. Ellamae pulls me to the microphone, trying to speed up the process (most likely for editing purposes) and introduces me to the cameras, everyone in the district begins to clap silently at my decision but they stop when I do the unthinkable – I'm waving to the cameras with a slight sly smile. No one from District 12, in the history of the Hunger Games, has ever waved and smiled to the cameras after they've been reaped – especially after the events of the last rebellion.

This is it, this is the turning point for me. I've already set history and people will already be dying to sponsor me in the arena. I can't wait for the interview portion and speak my mind to all of the citizens of Panem. No one will forget me – especially after the gong goes off in the arena and it's time to play.

Game on.


	15. The Capitol Train

**Hannah POV (District 9)**

The Capitol train is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Being the servant girl for the Mayor's daughter of District 9, I've been accustomed to seeing modest pieces of luxury given to any political family of "high" ranking. Sometimes it was a nice dress with fabrics from District 8, fancy jewel-incrusted utensils and plates from District 1 or pieces of historical art purchased from the Capitol itself. Each new piece was something to admire but never to touch. My place within the household was to clean or fetch – this time I could get to enjoy and experience what it felt like to be someone with a higher place in the world.

After the reapings and introduction in District 9, Marcus and I were led into the train by Vista. She was nice and tried to keep me calm after my emotional breakdown on stage. I was hysterical and crying, not listening to our Capitol escort during the ceremony but Vista kept repeating, "Don't worry. Try to breathe and don't look at the cameras... it's almost over." Once it was over and we were brought on the train, the beauty and extravagance of our cabin left me awestruck. Everything felt clean, shiny and lined with steel or silver coating throughout – it made me feel important.

Marcus was enjoying himself at the dining table, lapping up the snacks that the attendants left out for us. He's grabbing a cupcake and a small sandwich with barely any pace in-between. This was probably not a new thing for him, plenty of food and luxuries to enjoy throughout the day. Adric Bell was keeping to himself at the single chair, looking over a variety of Capitol files on his clipboard. Now the reaping ceremony was over and the District 9 tributes were selected, he probably won't pay attention to us until after the chariot introduction. Vista, on the other hand, is more welcoming to the experience and trying to reassure to our new environment. Deep down, I know she probably thinks we're both going die.

Vista joins us at the table and looks over, giving me a sympathetic eye. "Hannah, are you feeling better? The Reaping is almost a tough moment for some tributes. When it was mine, my partner was the one to break down crying on the train." I could barely look at her over the table. I know she's trying to cheer me up and speak to me but there's no point from me. I should have spoken up today and not have signed up because of Adina. Now I'm on my way to the Capitol to compete in the Games because of her. Marcus is looking at me with a half-shoved cupcake in his mouth while Vista has a slight frown on her face.

"...I'm fine, really. It's just a lot to take in right now. There's just so much that happened today – it's a bit much to handle."

She gives me a warm smile and starts to ask Marcus some questions about his training. Then it hits me, training – I don't have any. I wonder if any of the other tributes have realized what trouble they have gotten themselves into with this game?

* * *

><p><strong>Samuel POV (District 5)<strong>

I think I'm screwed.

For the last hour, Alastair has been giving me and Addison tips on how to survive in the arena. It was a mix of quick notes, from grabbing the right weapon at the Cornucopia (he says a knife is best) to small survival tips when trying to live in the forest (I need to know how to start a fire). We were doing fine but when it came time to talk about our strengths, we both realized we were not ready to compete. Addy says she's pretty fast while running and I'm somewhat strong in stealth and hiding – though with fighting, we might be stuck. Neither of us has ever used a weapon before and we have no training in combat.

"Listen, and I'm only going to say this once," said Alastair, giving me and Addison a stern look. "Never tell anyone you've never used a weapon before, especially in front of the Careers. When you give away your weaknesses to an enemy, they will automatically have power over you. The arena is a battlefield and when your enemies don't know what you have to offer when you're ready to fight, you immediately become unexpected to them. Unexpected develops into uncertainty, and uncertainty leads to dangerous. Never give that up, no tribute will think twice about you at the bloodbath if they think you're a danger to them in the arena."

We both look at each other in worried surprise. Addison is mulling over the information and I can tell that she's not sure to what to believe. I think that Alastair is right, the turning point in the arena is the bloodbath and when the tributes are climbing over each other to get to the best weapons (usually in the heart of the Cornucopia) and competitors are trying to kill the next tribute in their way, having something (anything even) over your enemy is always the best asset in your arsenal. I speak up for the first time and say, "But what about the training centre. Wouldn't the other tributes see how well you can handle a weapon in there?"

Alastair fiddles with his fork for a moment and says, "Never trust what you can see around you in the arena. Sometimes the most weak and docile tribute in the training centre can truly be the most lethal and deadly person in the arena." He goes on with his advice to state that when he was training for his year's Games, there was this little 13 year old boy who was terrible with weapons and only scored a 4 from the Peacekeepers. When the tributes entered the arena, that little boy became a monster and took down two Careers at the bloodbath with a knife. He made it to the Feast before being brought down by another tribute with their bow and arrow. Biggest surprise in the arena!

I catch a glimpse at Addison and wonder if she's holding back some details about herself. Could she be as deadly as the Alastair's 13 year old boy? This thought is cut short when Mille walks into the train cabin with a pressing look on her face. "Tributes, Alastair... we must hurry to the television screen. The Capitol is ready to air reapings from every district. Let's see your competitors."

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald POV (District 1)<strong>

Unimpressive.

Dull.

Boring.

Ugly.

None of the tributes really stand out as threats for stealing my thunder. Clearly, I have the star power and the spark to light up the stage when I get to the Capitol. You can tell me from my reaping segment, the camera couldn't take its eyes off me – none of the viewers could and the reporter loved it. Garrett had some presence too. With his piercing gray eyes and dark hair, he didn't ruin my moment in the sun – he might prove to be a decent district partner for the time being. Wait, is that little tribute girl from District 9 really crying her eyes out on stage? Did she not realize she "VOLUNTEERED" to compete in the Hunger Games and that she was on camera.

I will admit this: there were some tributes that did stand out during their reapings. There were the two tributes from District 2 (obviously they're perfect for our obvious Career alliance), the District 4 girl that volunteered for her insane twin sister, the green-haired boy from District 6, the somewhat attractive and strong boy from District 10, and the surprising male tribute from District 12. I don't know if they'll be a threat in the arena but they did stand out when I was watching the videos. Garret disagrees with me about one thing. I say the girl from District 3 will be an easy kill for both of us in the arena; however, he thinks he can turn her into an ally. Let's see what happens at the training, if she's terrible, then I won't feel bad for killing Garrett's new little friend.

After all the reapings have aired, a Capitol image appears on the screen and the faces of the 24 tributes appear covering the television monitor. It's like looking at a scorecard with the many different possibilities for the future potential winner. Since I'm from District 1, my face will always come on first when it involves the other districts. The one thing father taught me when I was a child was that the best is always the first to be introduced. Never settle for those that come after.

Marigold closes the television monitor and sits on the couch across from us. "What do you think? See anyone that might get in your way later on?" Garret goes on about one of the lowly boys from a lesser district but my mind keeps flashing back to the last image. There are 23 tributes that will stand in my way from winning, including Garrett. I have to make sure that I'm the one who rises to the top when the gong goes off.


	16. A New Home

**Elijah POV (District 6)**

Waiting.

We've been sitting on this train for the last couple of the hours, waiting until our train makes it into the clearing and then we'll be able to see The Capitol in sight. The situation hasn't been too bad though; with all things considered, the train ride has been the highlight of the entire experience so far. Our Capitol escort Ezra and mentor Zanier have been trying to provide Sera and myself with survival tips in the arena. Zanier knows a thing or two about fighting, but the biggest surprise is from Ezra. Apparently helping to prepare tributes for the arena has given him some pointers to fight. I bet he couldn't hold a knife, let alone a sword.

"If you choose to run to the Cornucopia, try and pick up some matches or an empty bottle," says Zanier, fiddling with an empty glass. "You can have the strong weapon and run into the forest to protect yourself but without a way to keep yourself warm or to carry water, you won't survive long in the woods." Sera is keeping unusually quiet for the time being, after we see the reapings of the other district's tributes, it felt like reality set in. The one thing we both realized is that we're the district offering up the youngest tributes. Most tributes include 16 or 17 year olds, but with me being 14 and Sera at 13, we might have a problem. As Zanier starts to talk about setting up nets, Ezra jumps from the table and pulls open the shades. After a piercing (and let's face it blinding light), we can see this small dot in the clearing start to grow shape and we realize what it is. "Children look! Over there beyond the river, it's The Capitol."

I look over to see our new surroundings. It's brighter and shinier than I would have thought; I've only ever seen what's been shown on the Capitol television screen with the past year's Games. The train speeds up as it enters a tunnel and we soon hear the cheers from the Capitol citizens waiting for us to arrive. For some reason, the Capitol citizens love to dress in strange fashions and cover their bodies in the thickest amounts on make-up. Ezra is a strange case as he general is toned-down when he visits out district – I wonder what he normally looks like.

Across from our platform, there's another Capitol train with a bright yellow logo surrounded by a swarm of citizens. I think it might be the tributes from District 3. Guess our new competitors are here to kick off our arrival.

Welcome home.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV (District 3)<strong>

It's like a sea of scary faces. Cheering and yelling – citizens trying to climb over each other trying to get a new look at us. If I didn't know any better, I would think they were trying to judge us and see if we're worth rooting for. Oh, there's a woman holding a sign with my face on it and practically screaming my name. Maybe trying to impress a few sponsors could be a good idea?

Kieran joins me at my side and people are snapping our pictures. They're obviously trying to get a good look at the new tributes from District 3. Elektra sneaks up behind us and whispers, "Don't get too into all the cheering and sudden stardom. They love a star but when the Games start, they'll keep cheering you on... whether you win or die." She's smiling and waving to the group, playing the part of our fearless Mentor to a tee. My sister is the sweetest person I know but she can be a bit blunt at times. She brushes past us into the cheering crowd and Drax nudges us to follow her direction.

"Ellie, where are we going?"

The Peacekeepers follow her direction, trying to give us enough room to walk to the elevators. "We're going to take you to meet the stylists," she says, flicking the button to a numbered floor. "There's a team waiting for each of you to clean you both up and get you into new your clothes. As with tradition for the Hunger Games, the Chariot ceremony is later tonight and the stylists need enough time to get you in top shape for your big Capitol debut. It's going to take longer than you think to clean you both up. In other words, we have to hurry." Elektra flashes us her infamous smile and we don't know whether to be scared or excited. I can tell Kieran is nervous – he hasn't looked at me since we arrived from the train.

_Ding! _

The elevator opens and there's a long hallway (I mean really long). From the looks of the room and sounds coming behind every separate sheet, the other tributes have started their own beauty treatments for the ceremony tonight. Capitol Peacekeepers split Kieran and me up and I'm led to a single table with three people in robes waiting for me. Beauty products, make-up, combs and other items are on a tray to the side table. One of them (whom I can't remember their name) offers me a sheet dress to put on and asks that I lay down on the table. She can tell that I'm scared and mentions that this process is similar to becoming a butterfly. By the time they're done, I'll get a new look that I'll love.

Here we go, my change begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Merrick POV (District 7)<strong>

Stylists – I don't think we're going to get along. For the last hour or so, the stylists have been trying to scrub and wash the dirt off my body. The one thing I love about District 7 is the amount of time you can spend in the forest, surrounded by trees and nature. Apparently they disagree, having to clean the dirt and touch me up. A new look wouldn't be so bad but it feels like they're changing so much about me. They cut my hair, added some shine and colour to it, removed every ounce of my facial hair and tried to soften my skill with creams and gels. I'm handed a mirror by one of the female stylists and get a new peek at my new appearance.

"Excuse me, what's going to happen next?"

The stylists are busy cleaning up their work station when our Adam (our district escort) comes over to my table, looking me one over with apparent satisfaction. "Like your new look? I'd say this was a night and day scenario. Though... that might offend night, if you asked me." We both laugh at this. Wow, I think that's the first time I've laughed since the reaping.

"Not really a fan of the look. I wanted to keep my long hair but the stylists said it didn't mesh with my new look. How's Autumn doing?"

"She's doing great actually," he says, looking over a Capitol file sheet. "Autumn finished her clean-up a while ago. I don't think you'd recognize her if you saw her. They pulled her into the private room and she's been prepping for the Chariot ceremony. It's in an hour and we have to get you ready and into your district costume."

I press about what theme the stylists are going with for this year. He's not sure, something about keeping the idea a secret until the live ceremony. Adam leads me down the hallway and I can't help but look at the remaining tributes left at their tables. The District girls from 4 and 12 are still trying to get a last minute touch up and the girl from 1 is enjoying all the time she has with the stylists. The last table at the end of the hallway is drawing the most attention from the Peacekeepers. It's that one boy from 6, he's refusing (more like yelling) to change his hair colour. He's not going to give up the green.

Adam opens a door and leads me into the private. There's an aging man in a bright silver suit waiting for me – he's most likely my main stylist for the Hunger Games. His assistants bring in a clothing rack and he points to the outfit that I'll be wearing for the Chariot ceremony. The only thing I can think of right now is that if the tributes don't kill me in the arena, my friends will when I head back home to District 7.


	17. The Chariot Ceremony

**Juliette POV (District 10)**

Stunning, I look absolutely stunning.

For the last hour or so, the stylists have been trying to get me fitted for their latest creation. As with tradition with the Hunger Games, each district usually dresses in an elaborate and iconic outfit that represents their main role for Panem – District 10 is responsible for providing livestock. I've seen it all; our tributes have been dressed as cows, cowboys, lambs and any type of animal that you could think of. However, this year, the outfit is trying something different. From what my main stylist told me, we're still dressed as animals but our outfits will be influenced by a beautiful bird that has since been long extinct: the swan.

My step-cousin Payton is to my side and he's in a complimentary design to my dress. His outfit is still designed and layered as a cowboy but the colour-scheme is dark. The suit is surrounded by black feathers that are coated with the tiniest amount of sparkles and diamonds. I'm dress in the quite opposite – mine is a long white dress, covered with white feathers and slight sparkles. Many may be confused with the stylists' choice, but I think they're trying something different to incite some new sponsors for District 10. From what I'm looking at in the mirror, we might be the star of the show.

Our District escort Charisma is obviously pleased with our outfits; she's in a matching black and white dress for the occasion. She's calm and enjoying the festivities around her. Fauna, on the other hand, is moving around like a mad woman. The stylists are quickly chatting with Fauna and trying to get our chariots set for the introduction. She walks over to us with a slight smile and says, "Alright tributes, in a couple of moments, you'll step on this chariot and the horses will lead you into the ceremony. There are thousands of Capitol citizens ready to cheer you on and get a first look at your new appearance. Try not to be scared and try to wow the crowd. Charisma, we need to go grab our seats immediately."

They give us a quick goodbye and run out of the room. Charisma's smiling from ear-to-ear and Fauna is hoping for us to make our mark on Panem. Only the stylists and the other tributes are left in the preparation room – at this point, I can easily tell the tributes apart. The tributes from 4 are always in blue costumes (obviously inspired by the sea), District 5's tributes are in shiny silvery numbers and the walking trees are, no doubt, District 7. All the costumes are elaborate and beautiful; however, me and Payton to stand out. The countdown on the wall is ticking down to show-time and the stylists lead us to our district's chariot. Everyone's settled in and one of the attendants is clapping her hands to get out attention.

"Alright tributes, it's show-time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arden POV (District 11)<strong>

The doors open and canons begin to roar – announcing our district arrivals in Capitol style. Confetti and glitter fall from the sky and the chariot from District 1 leaves the prep room first to overwhelming applause. James is fixing the last loop in his costume – he's definitely nervous about the introduction. His little quips at the reaping have helped to give him some notoriety with the stylists, but when the Chariot ceremony starts, that's when you really need to shine the most. When I look straight down the long path, I can see it's covered in banners and the area is swarming with Capitol citizens sitting in the stands. Giant television screens on both sides of the arena are now fixed on the two presenters for the Hunger Games. I can't hear what they're saying but they seem really pleased with the tributes' costumes this year.

The District 10 tributes leave the prep room and our horses are ready to follow form. James gives me a slight nudge and we smile at the excitement. This is going to be our big moment, the time when the world will see us in our greatest moment (until one of us wins, of course). Our chariot enters the stadium path – our horses practically racing down the path to the excitement of the cheers we can hear, I think someone just screamed out my name. James loves this moment, waving to the crowd and flashing a bright toothy grin, while deep down (like really deep in my heart), I'm petrified. The camera zooms in on our chariot and I remember what Kardal told me on the train – always smile on camera!

The entire Chariot ceremony from the prep room to the final meeting area in front of the President takes about a minute of travel – though it feels like an eternity when you're part of the festivities. Our chariot pulls into the meeting area, side-by-side with the other tributes from District 9 and 12. District 9 is wearing a combination of gray and black costumes, looking like factory workers, while the District 12 tributes are in bright red and orange costumes, mimicking a fire. Stylists like to play around with concepts every year for the Games. Trying something new and reinventing the typical district image is somewhat of a challenge to each other – the one who outperforms the others becomes a Capitol fashion icon for the year. The President arrives at the podium and the room comes to an abrupt silence. This is the point that will change the things and will make things all too real.

"Welcome everyone to the 225th Hunger Games!"


	18. Training Days

**Dante POV (District 12)**

The Training Room – this is where warriors are made.

Dull and cold, this room can help the weakest tribute become the next Hunger Games Victor. After the excitement and chaos that came with the Chariot ceremony, we all had some time to relax before the upcoming training for the Games. Our District mentor Allegra explained to us what would happen for the next couple of weeks before our final pre-Games interviews. Attendants and trainers would be helping to teach us the necessary survival skills, like fire-starting, plant life and how to generally survive in the arena. The other half of the training would be with hand-to-hand combat and using a variety of lethal weapons – she urged me and Ember to not lack either of the two training techniques. I'm great with a pick-axe and can spend hours mastering my lethal skills with it, but I won't know if the Gamemakers will choose to add it into the arena. Maybe if I impress them a lot during my review, they'll add it in for me at the Cornucopia.

Before we had to prepare for training, we're given recordings of every single Hunger Games from its two hundred and twenty-four year history. As Allegra puts it, we can learn new tips from past tributes' mistakes – making sure to not die like they did in their arenas. I only had enough time to watch three Games: the first Hunger Games, last year's and the year that Allegra competed. I have to give her credit; she learned how to survive in an arena that was out to kill her. On the first day during the Bloodbath, she lost her district partner in the initial chaos and ran into the woods without a single item from the pile. If she hadn't have strangled the girl from District 6 to death while she slept, Allegra would have died on the first night from dehydration. She's a survivor.

Trainers order all of us to gather in front of the Gamemakers and listen to the opening speech. We're informed that for the next couple of weeks, we'll be trained in a couple of required exercises and then can specialize with our own training. In the back of my mind, I know that this time will be the perfect moment to start creating some alliances. Ember's got my back (sure), though I need to create some stronger partnerships that I know won't be killed at the Bloodbath. Based on looks alone, the boys from District 4 and 10 would be my top choice. They look strong enough to fight against even the most powerful tributes like the boy from District 2. However, I wouldn't be surprised if 4 joined up in the Career alliance. Districts 1, 2 and 4 somehow always work together in a powerful alliance before turning on each other with one of them winning. A little flattery could earn me a secret alliance partner.

The trainers separate us into four groups and we're brought to different stations around the training room. My station is knife-throwing. We're going to learn how to throw a knife at a human-sized target using tiny throwing knives. I don't really have any skills with using a knife or aiming so I might look like a weakling on my first day. The only upside with this is that none of the Careers are at my training station.

* * *

><p><strong>Bryson POV (District 2)<strong>

Pathetic.

This little tribute girl can barely climb the net, let alone lift herself up with any strength. I think she's from District 11 (Arden maybe?). She shouldn't brother trying to train – from the effort she's putting in just climbing a net, she won't last longer than the Bloodbath. Maybe I'll make sure it personally happens? Sutton (District 4), Garrett (District 1) and my district partner Claudia are also at the same training centre with me, watching this feeble girl with no training trying to not embarrass herself. We haven't discussed anything but chances are we'll join up in the arena as this year's Career alliance. Garrett and Claudia have had personal training, which means they'll be an asset in the arena – I'm not sure what Sutton can do for us yet. I turned to the group and whispered...

"Can you believe this girl? She looks like she can barely lift a towel instead of trying to climb a net."

Claudia and Garrett both laughed while Sutton just looked at Arden struggling for the rope. "It's only the first day Bryson," she says turning to me. "She might be better at something else that you're not?"

Doubtful.

I can tell from the looks of this tribute girl, if she wants to survive long in the arena, she better stay out of my way. Claudia looks around the arena, eyeing the other tributes at their work stations, and turns to me. "Have you got a good look at the other tributes yet? Most of the tributes are interesting enough, though the District 10 cousins could be great potential allies to get to know." She motions to the mock weapon combat station where the boy from 10 just knocked the trainer to the ground. Interesting, he might be the only other boy besides Merrick (District 7) who could match me in physical strength. I turn to them and say...

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan (District 4)<strong>

It hasn't even been a couple of days yet and the Career districts are already joining together. Garrett, Bryson, Claudia and my district partner Sutton are already chatting at the climbing station – probably laughing at the little girl climbing the net. Sutton's a sweet girl and we've already discussed an alliance together, but she's intelligent. She knows that we need to join up with the Careers for the time being and to not make an enemy out of the most lethal tributes before the Games actually start. Every year, Careers like to work together in large groups to pick off weaker tributes one-by-one. Sutton and I came up with a different tactic: make secret alliances with weaker tributes and then turn full-force against the Careers. It's a great idea but from the appearance of the four Career District tributes, they'll be strong to fight off.

Addison (District 5) is working closely with the trainer at our training station. It leaves me a couple of minutes to notice the other tributes in the arena and judge their skills for later. Most could be potential threats while others definitely need the time in the training room to develop some kind of skills. Behind me, I can hear two tributes (Capricorn from District 8 and Kieran from District 3) chatting about the same thing. Eavesdropping can be a usual skill and I'm just listening in on their whispers – pretending to care what Addison is doing with her trainer.

"Did you see the District 2 boy?" says Capricorn, whispering quietly to Kieran. "He looks enormous. The trainers were picking up the weapons earlier and he grabbed an entire pile with one arm."

"He does look scary – I don't know if any of us can take him down. While I was getting changed in the back, I overhead Merrick and Autumn (District 7) talking about him too. So far they think he's the odds on favourite to win with his training. Would be great if someone proved everyone wrong."

Kieran flashes Capricorn a worried a look and they both stop talking at that point. The idea of fighting against Bryson, let alone any of the Careers would make any tribute scared to bring up the idea ever again. All it takes is a spark and the idea might be a plot worth following. The Careers may be strong but a battle is won with the most intelligent strategies. Sure, technically I am a Career and later when I reconnect with Sutton, that alliance will be cemented – though, sometimes you need to make a big move to win the war. I check to make sure that none of the Careers are looking at us when I turn to Capricorn and Kieran.

"Hi guys. I couldn't help overhearing..."


	19. Training Scores

**Payton POV (District 10)**

This is the moment.

After two weeks of training in the Capitol Training Room, it was time to show the Gamemakers what I had to offer. The training process was simple: each tribute had two weeks to learn a variety of combat techniques and survival skills for when they would enter the arena. We could only access the gym at certain times of the day and only under the supervision of the Gamemakers who would be watching our every move. At the end of the first week, Juliette and I asked Fauna to train us both separately. We told her it was because we needed our own mentoring. Though truthfully, it's because we needed some time a part to train with new weapons that the other wouldn't know about. Thanks to help from Fauna, I've learned the basics with an axe and can throw it as far as a small blade. No one will be expecting it when I head into the arena in a few days.

One-by-one each district makes their way to the training room separately throughout the day. Each individual tribute will get 10 private minutes in front of the Gamemakers to show them their strongest skill. Whether it's using a weapon, showcasing a survival technique or their skills at hiding, anything can be used to impress the judges watching. Impress the Gamemakers and a tribute could earn a high training score – a higher score means the odds of sponsors taking notice and making a donation in the arena is increased dramatically. Earn a low score and be prepared to be on your own in the arena. Rarely do sponsors take notice to weaker tributes but anything can happen when the Games finally start.

The attendants come and direct me to the training room. What used to be a dull and a lifeless room filled with eager young tributes is now a vacant space. The Gamemakers are sitting atop their stage, peering over onto the room as I walk to the marked area in front. Hours before I was called to the judging, the attendants asked each tribute which one demonstration they would like to show for the basis of their overall score. I didn't want to ruin any chance at damaging my score with something new so I asked to be presented with a variety of knife blades. Precision is something I've had a natural talent for; I could throw any knife at an escaping animal on the first try. I walk to the marked space and introduce myself – none of the Gamemakers seem interested in seeing another demonstration for the day.

One blade is all I need. I pick up the largest knife from the table and present it to the Gamemakers – some of them take notice while others are curious at what will happen next. Beside the table is a small ball the size of my fist, I raise it to the group and immediately throw it across the room at full force. Every head in the room turns to follow the ball but what happens next is a surprise. Each of the Gamemakers gasp at the sight of my throwing knife making impact with the ball. There is no sound in the room except for the ball falling to the ground. My little stunt obviously made an impression with the group.

I bet Juliette didn't get a reaction like that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Capitol TV POV<strong>

*Cue Capitol TV theme music*

"Welcome back to the 225th Hunger Games pre-game series! As you already know, Tobias Hammersmith here and I'll be your presenter throughout this year's Hunger Games season. I'm ready to dish the dirt and bring you all the latest sensational news about our exceptional tributes, but I can't do it without my partner. To my left, it's the beautiful and my absolutely lively co-host, Sierra Galleon!"

"Why thank you Tobias! Your compliment is always the sweetest treat to get each year during the pre-Games series."

"It's like our own special anniversary. Ha-ha!"

"Well Tobias, as everyone in Panem has been eagerly awaiting the start of this year's Hunger Games; the tributes have been busy working with their Mentors and trainers to get them ready for the arena."

"Quite true, Sierra. For the last two weeks, the tributes have been practicing every lethal and survival skill imaginable for the chance to win the Hunger Games. However, today marks a very special turning point – each tribute was judge separately with the Gamemakers from a score of 1 to 12 based on their individual performances in the training room. Last year, our tributes were presented with good overall scores, but I think we have a great selection this year."

"I think so too, Tobias. One-by-one, we'll reveal each tribute by district and present their overall. The higher the number, the better the score – oh, this is about to get really exciting!"

"Absolutely! Well, let's start with the first tribute from District 1. Emerald Gattes, her score is..."

Emerald (District 1) = 8

Garrett (District 1) = 7

Claudia (District 2) = 7

Bryson (District 2) = 10

Lucy (District 3) = 5

Kieran (District 3) = 6

Sutton (District 4) = 7

Dylan (District 4) = 8

Addison (District 5) = 6

Samuel (District 5) = 5

Seraphil (District 6) = 7

Elijah (District 6) = 7

Autumn (District 7) = 5

Merrick (District 7) = 9

Capricorn (District 8) = 7

Miles (District 8) = 5

Hannah (District 9) = 2

Marcus (District 9) = 6

Juliette (District 10) = 8

Payton (District 10) = 10

Arden (District 11) = 4

James (District 11) = 6

Ember (District 12) = 7

Dante (District 12) = 8

"Well Sierra, some of these scores were truly surprising!"

"You know the expression Tobias, the biggest surprises just keep on coming. With the overall scores revealed and the training finished, it's time for our tributes to meet Tobias and spend some time in front of the camera for their final pre-Games interview. Tune-in tomorrow or head down to the Capitol Square to secure your seat for what's sure to a great celebration. I'm Sierra Galleon with tomorrow's interview host Tobias Hammersmith and this has been the 225th Hunger Games pre-Games series!"


	20. Lights, Camera, Interviews!

**Hi all! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Just wanted to let you know that excluding this chapter, there is only one more chapter until the start of the Games. Will keep you all posted until then...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capricorn POV (District 8)<strong>

I've never worn a dress like this before.

A magical ensemble that I never thought I could ever wear. Shimmering meadow satin and silver sparkles cover my dress like a beautiful forest. The benefit of growing up in District 8 is getting to see firsthand all the elegant and extravagant fabrics made for the Capitol. Sure, District 1 is the luxury district and they'll be the ones selling the final outfits, but we spend countless hours creating the materials to be shipped across Panem. One time when I was a little girl, my mother came home early from her day shift at the factory and brought home a special gift for me. It was a delicate piece of silk that she said reminded her of my hazel eyes – it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Hopefully my parents will have the heart to watch the interview today; wearing this dress gives me a little piece of home.

Today is one of the most important days of the pre-Games series. In a couple of minutes, each tribute will be brought up on stage and conduct their official first interview with Tobias Hammersmith. For the last nine years, Tobias has been main host and presenter for the Hunger Games. He holds the first interview, introduction, final interview and is the main presenter providing regular updates about what's going on in the arena. His co-host usually changes from time to time – this year, as well as the last two years, it's been a former stylist named Sierra Galleon. The crowd likes her, but Tobias definitely steals the show. That might be the biggest goal for the interview portion: to get the attention of the crowd over Tobias.

I'm fixing a final thread with my stylist when one of the main attendants comes to the room and claps loudly. The room goes silent and every person is looking at her.

"Alright tributes! The interview phase is about to start in two minutes so we'll need every tribute right now to get into line in the number of your district. Remember, district girl first then the boy. One at a time, we'll come to get you and bring you to the stage. Questions? Good! Places tributes."

My stylist quickly puts helps me into my shows and ushers me to the line. We can hear the music playing outside and they turn on the television screen in front of us. Guess it's time for the show to begin. It's showtime...

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus POV (District 9)<strong>

I've prepped and waited for this moment. This is my time in front of the cameras!

One-by-one, each of the tributes is led by their stylists to stand up against a wall. A large television screen is arched above the stairway that leads to the Capitol stage where Tobias Hammersmith is waiting to begin our interviews. I'm dressed in a jet black suit with tiny glittery stars lined up and down the sleeves of my jacket. From what my stylist has told me, she wants to influence my "star factor" that comes from being in a very famous family. In fact, during the two weeks of training, I spent some time watching a couple of the old Hunger Games years. I watched the years that my brother, father and grandfather won their individual year's Games. Based on how they won and what they did to survive, I've got a lot to prove when I enter into the arena. My grandfather survived an earthquake that killed thirteen tributes, my father was the leader of the Careers alliance, and my brother defeated four players at his year's Bloodbath. These moments are a lot to live up to for anyone competing.

Every tribute gets only 10 minutes to speak with Tobias on stage. You'd be surprised but the entire experience is quicker than you think. A couple of the tributes have already headed to the stage and had their interviews with him. Right now, the girl from District 6 is getting a sympathetic hug from Tobias on the television screen. Some of them brought life to the crowd while others were shy and could barely say a word. There are definitely some stand-outs from the group so far. The two tributes from District 1, Emerald and Garrett, seem to be fan favourites, Claudia (District 2) brought elegance to her interview that might intrigue the richer and sophisticated sponsors, and that boy from District 5 was really quiet until Tobias could get a joke out of him. You can never tell how someone is going to react when they're placed in front of the camera.

Hannah is whisked away by the attendants up the stairway. We haven't spoken all week since we've arrived at the Capitol. I've tried to distance myself from her as much as I can – getting to know the other tributes more, like Miles (District 8). Hannah would only get in my way and from the training score that she earned from the Gamemakers, I made the right decision. I only have 10 more minutes until it's my turn in front of the cameras. The remaining tributes behind me are eagerly waiting for their turn, dressed in the most elegant outfits that their stylists could create. Before I started my training, I was (sort off) on the hefty side and out-of-shape. Luckily, the extra hours of training have helped to slim me down a bit – not enough though but enough where I could make a running start and not be slowed down at the Bloodbath.

One of the Peacekeepers and another attendant walks down the stairway and calls for me. I guess it's my turn now – I better not disappoint the crowd. Applause is the only sound I can hear at this point, Hannah must be finishing up her interview as I speak. She led offstage and I wait to be called. Just remember everything that Vista told me about the interview. Smile, don't be shy and always answer every question with confidence. Tobias is cheering into the crowd and starts the introduction...

"Our next tribute comes with a name we've all heard before. His family has dominated the Hunger Games but will he claim another for their longstanding tradition? From District 9, please give a round of applause for Marcus!"


	21. Entering The Arena

**Kieran POV (District 3)**

The air ride felt like an eternity.

A hovercraft is one of the Capitol's fastest modes of transportation. The hovercraft is light, sometimes could be larger than the size of any building and is able to carry every tribute to the arena. I've only seen them once before, but I've never rode in one. Guess you have to try something new for the first time – even if it means it will lead you to your potential death. We weren't the only ones making the trip to the arena. Attendants were with us on hand to implant a tracker chip into our arms with a needle – that way the Gamemakers can keep track of our movements when the Games start.

It's been only one day since we've had the interviews with Tobias Hammersmith. My interview wasn't what I wanted it to be! I started off strong but at some point, my nerves got the best of me and I could barely speak. The Capitol citizens obviously loved the ceremony either way; they could care less if I was a pro at offering them a good show. When I was trying to sleep that night, I could hear them all celebrating in the streets. Partying and drinking, enjoying the fact that 24 children would be forced to fight to the death in some diabolical arena the next day. Lucy was fast asleep in her room but I couldn't sleep, not without thinking about all the possibilities that could happen.

Would I live?

Would I die?

Could I actually win?

The 225th Hunger Games is going to start in less than an hour. After we touched down outside the arena, the Peacekeepers came to split us up and bring us to our individual rooms. Lucy and I couldn't say any goodbyes to each other. What's the point? We would be seeing each other later in the arena at the Bloodbath anyway. I did notice that the other tributes looked as scared as I did. Even the more terrifying tributes from Districts 1 and 2 looked nervous to be landing. It's the feeling about knowing this moment is all too real. The Games are going to begin soon.

What did I sign up for?

* * *

><p><strong>Seraphil POV (District 6)<strong>

Five minutes.

That's the amount of time I have left with my stylist. Anything can happen in those five minutes of waiting until we get the message that it's time to start. I can spend them thinking over my strategy, remembering all the loved ones I left at home or I could use them to cry over the mistake I made of volunteering to compete. My stylist Aloe is hugging me tightly, whispering that everything is going to be alright. She's telling me that whatever happens in the arena is not my fault and never to forget that there are people who care about me. I may be a little bitter because of what my step-mother has forced me to do, but I'm not angry – just very scared.

Aloe hands me the standard-issued jacket for the arena. My hands are trembling as I slide my arms into it – it's a perfect fit. I asked about Elijah and she said that we'll both be wearing the same colours in the arena. I'll need to make a mental note of this. Before we left for the arena, we made an agreement that even if we don't stay together, we'd still work in an alliance for the rest of the game. One of us needs to win for our district and bring District 6 a victory. Hopefully it's me, and then I'll have the money to take Leona away from my step-mother. We hear a ringing sound over the speaker system.

"_All tributes must enter their tubes. One minute until the Hunger Games begin..."_

A single tear falls down my face and Aloe clears it away. "Don't worry Sera, I believe you in," she says, giving me a slight worried smile. "Follow your instincts. If you think you can grab a weapon then go for it. However, if you're really scared then run away. You have a better chance to survive against the elements than your fellow tributes if you're scared."

"What about the Bloodbath? Will they come after me if I run away?"

"Sometimes they do. If they think they can run and catch up with you then they'll go for it. Though, the items at the Cornucopia are just too tempting to resist and give up chasing a scared tribute. Why risk losing supplies?"

"I'm just scared. I don't know if I'll win; the other tributes are stronger and faster."

Aloe walks with me to the tube and says one final thing before I walk inside. "I've done this for the last 25 years, Sera. I've worked with the strongest tributes and the weakest. No matter who steps into this tube, no one will ever know who will win until they're the last tribute standing. Just believe in yourself and have confidence."

I nod in agreement and step into the tube. The door automatically closes behind me, signaling the platform I'm standing on to rise. Aloe is waving goodbye and mouthing something to me – possibly good luck? Fifteen seconds is all it takes for the platform to make it to the top. I'm one of the first few tributes to arrive inside the arena and I'm left to stand there, waiting for the countdown to start when all of the tributes have arrived. Beside me are James from District 11 and Samuel from District 5. Lights are shining on us brightly, but I can definitely make out that it's them standing at the platforms next to me. In the next minute, the Games are going to start and I'll have to make a choice.

Run or fight? I have no idea what to do next.


	22. Let The Games Begin!

**Hi all!  
><strong>

**It's finally come to the moment of truth: the start of the Games. This chapter is going to be a little extra longer than the rest because there's a lot of action to write about. Still haven't picked the winner and casualty list yet. Let me know what you think and hopefully you like the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ember POV (District 12)<strong>

We're finally here – it's the 225th Hunger Games.

All of the training, the preparation and the interviews have led to this moment. In the next 60 seconds, the gong will go off, signalling the start of the Games and the time to run. After saying goodbye to my district stylist, I had some time in the tube to think about what I was going to do when I entered the arena. I'm pretty fast, faster than any of the tributes this year. Given the head start to the Cornucopia, I could run, grab a weapon and make my way into the woods before anyone would even notice. Maybe I should make a way for it? Dante is on the opposite side of the arena, he's standing on a platform between Juliette from District 10 and Sutton from District 4. Before we left for the arena, Dante and I didn't get a chance to talk about our strategy. He could have his own alliances or we could still have an unspoken alliance being from the same district? The clock is still ticking away when I catch notice. Only thirty seconds left until the Games begin.

_30..._

_29..._

_28..._

I use the remaining seconds to take in the environment of the arena. A common theme for the Hunger Games is placing the Cornucopia in a large field surrounded by a forest or meadow but this year it is completely different. The Cornucopia is seated in the backyard of a giant and illustrious mansion. Behind the giant structure which holds all of our weapons and survival items, there is a marbled and stony path that leads to the ocean and the surrounding forests. I would take a guess to say the forest is covering every inch outside of the mansion. To the West, East and North side of the tributes, there are three large entrances into the mansion. From up above, it would look like a large "U" with equal distance between to the tributes to run to an entrance or run to the Cornucopia. Hilarious if you think about it – the Gamemakers have planned this well. If a tribute wanted to run into the forest or the ocean, they would have to run directly past the Cornucopia where the Bloodbath would be taking place. If anyone was scared enough to not participate or fight, they could run directly into the house; right into the fun house of the Gamemakers' crazy and deadly tricks. From where I'm standing, I could make it into the West entrance of the building if I wanted to.

The countdown is counting down from ten now. Only ten more seconds left before the Games finally start and some of my fellow tributes could be dead soon. Both Sutton and Juliette are pretty strong compared to the others, it would be foolish to try and go after them just because they're closer. My best chance now is to run for supplies. Make a chance at a deadly weapon and head back into the house.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Bang!_

At the sound of the gong, every tribute jumps off their platform and starts to make a run for it. The benefit of being a fast runner is that I'm sprinting faster than them all. It's like a blur of moving colours, a clash of districts ready to fight in the middle. I can barely make out which directions the tributes are running to, not taking me eyes off the half sword hanging on the wall of the Cornucopia. From behind me I hear a girl on my tail. I dodge a body grab from Sutton and sprint faster to the wall. To my left, I hear a girl frantically screaming in pain and notice she's on the ground trying to break free from the male tribute holding her down. Arden (District 11) is yelling for help and hitting Garrett (District 1) in the face but it's no use, she's weaker than him. I could run to help her but there's no point in going back, there's too much waiting for me to pick up at the Cornucopia first. I reach it before any of the tributes and see that Garrett's finishing Arden off with a knife he must have picked up off the ground. She's a goner!

A knife flies by head and lodges itself into the wall – I didn't see which tribute threw it, possibly a Career. The half sword is in my grasp and I pull a backpack off the ground ready to run away. A couple of the tributes are fighting in the distance while others are just grabbing items and heading into the house. The Careers are busy picking up items though and fighting off a few of the other competitors; this is my moment to run! I sling the backpack over my shoulder and run out the right side of the Cornucopia, grasping my sword in case a Career heads my way. Near the far side of the field, I turn my head to see Miles (District 8) and Claudia (District 2) chasing the large boy from District 9 (Marcus?).

At that moment, a hand grabs me by the neck and slams me hard onto the side of the Cornucopia. I raise my sword to try to attack but he slams me again att the wall, causing me to drop my weapon. Merrick (District 7) is strangling me, adding more and more pressure to my neck. Kicking and punching seems to make no advantage, I'm stuck at this point and losing air by the second. I try one last kick with no success and he pulls me forward before throwing me back at the wall by my neck.

Everything goes black after I hear the snap.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV (District 8)<strong>

Two minutes in and I'm already earning my first kill.

Marcus is gasping on the ground, trying to kick Claudia and myself away. After Claudia shoved him to the grass, I pulled out my knife and struck him in the back. Most tributes would have fallen with that first blow but he's proving to be a good fighter – she's urging me to finish him off now. He stops screaming when I bring the knife back for another attack. Tobias Hammersmith will probably enjoy reporting this update: Marcus tarnished his family's reputation and couldn't bring home another victory to his district. Poor guy, but he knew what he signed up for during the reaping.

Claudia smiles when I free the blade from Marcus' lifeless body. She enjoys this little display of me taking a life and is ready to start running again. Back in the first week of training, I impressed the Careers with my ability with hand-to-hand combat. They knew I wanted to be a Peacekeeper and since District 2 is famous for creating Panem's top Peacekeepers, I earned a lot of favour with Claudia and Bryson the most. I joined the Careers alliance and have secretly worked with them to gather information about the other tributes. Marcus most likely felt the brunt of my betrayal – I promised I wouldn't go after him in the arena and would work with him. Choices needed to be made and I trust Claudia more. In the distance, Bryson is throwing a spear at the little girl from District 3 but he's missed, she's heading into the mansion now. He turns to us and says, "You two! Why aren't you running? Go finish off those still left in the Cornucopia!"

Claudia is already running to a pair of tributes fighting beside a case of water bottles. She pulls out her axe and throws it into the back of the boy from District 5. Samuel falls directly to the ground and doesn't get back up; he's already dead by the time I reach her. The girl Samuel was fighting, Juliette (District 10) is picking up a final water bottle when Claudia tackles her to the ground. They struggle for a bit, rolling around on the grass when Claudia pins her on her back. I keep guard to make sure no other tributes are coming from where we were fighting with Marcus. She reaches into her pocket and is about strike when I hear the sound of her knife fall to the ground.

Everything happened in an instant that I couldn't have stopped it. Claudia is still pinning Juliette to ground, but she's not moving – there's a single spear that has pierced her heart. Payton (District 10) shoves the spear forward and knocks Claudia's lifeless body off his cousin. They pick up their remaining supplies and follow the path into the forest, planning to get away before the other Careers notice. I chase after them for awhile and throw Claudia's discarded axe, hoping to kill Payton out of revenge for her but there's no use, they're already gone deep into the trees. When I get back to the Cornucopia, the frenzy has ended and only the Careers remain, making a base and checking that the dead tributes stay dead.

Bryson runs to me with an angry expression on his face. "Where were you?"

"I was chasing after those idiot cousins from District 10. They took a large supply of the water bottles and headed into the woods. I couldn't stop them."

"Great... where's Claudia?"

"She's over there. Payton got her with a spear when she was fighting Juliette."

When Bryson hears this, he rushes over to Claudia's dead body. There are only a few moments in life where your mind and body is telling you to run for your life. From the look on his face right now, I should run. "How did this happen? Why didn't you stop this?"

"I told you! Payton stabbed her with a spear when she was fighting Juliette, I tried to get them when they made a run for the forest."

"No! Why didn't you stop this from happening? We each worked in groups to make sure that no single or group of tribute could get the upper advantage in battle. Yet he was able to get Claudia without you noticing?"

The other Careers hear Bryson yelling and join us around the dead bodies of Samuel and Claudia. Garrett, Emerald (District 1), Sutton and Dylan (District 4) don't know how to take in the scene. Bryson is obviously angry at losing his district partner and now I'm scared, he is most likely going to kill me if I don't get away. I turn to run from Bryson, but Dylan and Garrett grab my arms and hold me in place. The girls are shocked that I tried to run away – Bryson is angrier at this point of fear.

"Did you think you could run away? Guess you don't trust us after all. That was the stupidest decision you could make District 8."

Bryson reaches to the ground, picks up a machete and stabs me through the chest. The boys let go of me and I fall to the ground. I can feel myself fading fast, but there's one thing I hear before my vision goes black.

"All you had to do was follow orders and keep Claudia alive. You would have never made a great Peacekeeper."

* * *

><p><strong>Addison POV (District 5)<strong>

I can't stop running.

When the gong went off and the tributes started to run into the field, I ran to pick up one small item before giving up and heading into the mansion. My small metal tin only had three matches inside – what I really needed were some water containers or a weapon for protection. For a second I wanted to go back out there and fight but when I saw Arden getting killed by the District 1 boy, it was better to risk the house than to fight a tribute at the Cornucopia.

It's been about 11 minutes since the Bloodbath started outside. I don't know where I am in this building, but I know I'm on the second floor somewhere near a lot of windows. The design of this mansion is extremely elegant but it's bare. Hallways and the main foyer don't seem to have a single piece of furniture around. Many of the tributes are most likely lost in the building like myself or trying to find shelter in the surrounding forest and ocean. From one of my windows, there's a perfect view of the Careers in the far away distance, finishing off the boy from District 8. He didn't seem like a true Career, guess he found out the hard way.

_Boom!_

There's the first canon. Usually the canons are fired after a tribute has died but during the longer fight encounters and Bloodbath, the canons are delayed until the fight is over.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

The noise finally stops and I do a quick count. Six tributes have died in the Bloodbath and there are 18 still alive somewhere in this arena. It's a small number, sure, but it's not the smallest casualty total for the Bloodbath in the history of the Hunger Games.

I survived the tough part. Now I just need to make it out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIBUTES LIST<strong>

_Emerald Gattes - District 1_

_Garrett Perryl - District 1  
><em>

_Bryson Nash - District 2  
><em>

_Lucy Watts - District 3  
><em>

_Kieran Lux - District 3  
><em>

_Sutton Rayne - District 4  
><em>

_Dylan Port - District 4  
><em>

_Addison Frost - District 5  
><em>

_Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby - District 6  
><em>

_Elijah "Eli" Auckland - District 6  
><em>

_Autumn Birch - District 7  
><em>

_Merrick Millweed - District 7  
><em>

_Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong - District 8_

_Hannah Karlyle - District 9_

_Juliette "Julie" Spencer - District 10_

_Payton Huxley - District 10_

_James Mara - District 11_

_Dante Rye - District 12_

**19. _Miles Crescent - District 8 (Killed by Bryson Nash - District 2)_**  
><strong>20. <em>Claudia Sinclair - District 2 (Killed by Payton Huxley -District 10)<em>**  
><strong>21. <em>Samuel "Sam" Egan - District 5 (Killed by Claudia Sinclair - District 2)<em>**  
><strong>22. <em>Marcus Rhodes - District 9 (Killed by Miles Crescent - District 8)<em>**  
><strong>23. <em>Ember Alcott - District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed - District 7)<em>**  
><strong>24. <em>Arden Cutler - District 11 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)<em>**


	23. Lost And Confused

**James POV (District 11)**

The Bloodbath is over.

Bodies have been taken away by the hovercrafts, tributes are running scared throughout the arena, and the canons have gone off to mark the six dead tributes. It's only been a few hours since the Games have started and it hasn't been revealed yet which tributes didn't make it through the first day. When the gong went off, I ran into the Cornucopia and picked up a few supplies – water, a rain jacket, some metal wire, and a small pocketknife. I don't know which other tributes died during the opening chaos, but I did see the District 12 girl being strangled to death by Merrick (District 7). He dropped her dead body to the ground and took her weapons as his own. When I was running to reach the mansion with my supplies, I crossed paths with Kieran (District 3) briefly at the doorway and he took a swipe at me with a knife. Luckily, he only sliced my leg, but the blood left a nasty trail and I had to keep pressure on it in one of the small rooms. It stopped bleeding half an hour ago and the pain is slowly going away; I'll repay that little twerp soon enough for the mark he left.

Nothing can prepare you for what to expect in the arena. My District Mentor Kardal spent a few days teaching Arden and myself the different types of arenas he's seen while he has been a mentor. Endless fields of trees and forests, burning lakes of fire, a gorgeous meadow covered in poisonous flowers, and one time there was even a 70 foot waterfall into a rocky cave – this would be a far cry. I don't know where Arden is, but hopefully she ran into the surrounding forest and survived the Bloodbath. The main attraction of this year's arena is the giant mansion. I've seen big buildings before but this monstrosity could probably cover two-thirds of the arena – the Gamemakers obviously want us to be in here instead of outside. Though I wouldn't see why, there's nothing special inside. The halls are empty, the rooms are practically bare and any sane person could get lost in here. I've been in this one room too long – it's time to find a new hiding place before the Careers come hunting.

Two hours later, no other tribute has come across my path. The sun has gone down outside, covering the sky in a restless dark blue shade. From the outside, the only lights in the entire arena would be coming from the hallway lamps inside the building. Many of the tributes are most likely keeping themselves warm in the building, pity for those trying to rough it outside in the forest. I've kept myself hidden in a room with no windows, potentially miles from where I originally started earlier in the day. Food is becoming a real issue. I was able to pick up water at the Cornucopia but at the moment, I didn't think to pick up a single item of food. Hopefully there will be a room filled with snacks and supplies for me to find – doubtful, but there's hope. Music starts to erupt throughout the building and it only means one thing: the Gamemakers are about to reveal which tributes have died.

The Capitol seal appears in the sky every night when a tribute has died. Counting score is an important part of being in the arena, it gives you hope knowing how many people stand in your way of being the Victor. I make my way in time to a window and see the Capitol seal floating in the sky. I take a mental note of which tributes have fallen.

_District 2 girl..._

_District 5 boy..._

_District 8 boy..._

_District 9 boy..._

_District 11 girl..._

Arden. She's dead. I can't believe she didn't make it out of the Bloodbath. When I was running to the Cornucopia, I should have made sure to look out for her. Our training scores weren't great and Arden was definitely targeted by the Careers early on. No other tributes would have gone after a little girl like Arden at the Bloodbath just because they could, it's just downright evil. The face of the District 12 girl appears on the screen and the Capitol seal fades away. Six tributes dead and only 18 left to battle it out. That's a lot of people left in the first night, the Gamemakers must be desperate to have another death soon. To my left, there's a small sound of little feet running away; possibly a girl not wanting to fight. I turn in the opposite direction and collide with someone – it's the boy from District 6!

Elijah falls back onto the ground but he's clutching a small metal bar. I search for my pocketknife, but I realize I left it back in the room with my supplies. Either I can fight this boy to the death or make a risky proposition.

"Look Eli, I don't want to fight. It's better to have an alliance and watch each other's back. Alliance?"

"Let me think about that for a second. How about..."

At that moment, he lunges at me with his metal weapon, turning down my offer of an alliance. I dodge his attack, but he swings at me again and again! If only I could run back and grab the pocketknife to defend myself. He tries to lunge at me again, but instead I tackle him to the ground. Fighting to break the weapon free from his hands, I knee him hard in the stomach and continue to pry the metal bar. He takes another swing at my face and lands a devastating blow at the right side of my chin. His attack was powerful enough that it could have broken my jaw if it was a stronger weapon.

Blood is flowing down my face and I can't stop now to add pressure. I punch him hard in the chest, holding him down on the ground with one hand pressed on his neck while I rip the bar from his hands. He tries to break free from my grasp; however it's no use, I have him pressed on the ground tightly. Swinging wildly, I attack Elijah with his own weapon. He tries to defend himself to block my attacks but I can hear every sound when the metal bar collides with Eli. After only five minutes of using his weapon against him, Elijah stops trying to break free from my grasp. At that point I know: Elijah's dead and I was the one to kill him. My first kill in the arena and it was just a pathetic kid from District 6. If I were a Career, it would make me feel alive but all I feel is hollow. I killed a tribute and there's nothing I can do to take it back.

_Boom!_

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn POV (District 7)<strong>

What's that sound?

It could be the sound of a canon, a tribute hot on my trail, or worse... something more menacing hiding in the woods. After the craziness that happened at the Cornucopia, I ran into the forest without a single item or weapon. If it wasn't for the girl from District 1 trying to kill me at the Bloodbath, I would have gone to pick up some supplies – she gave up when I started running into the woods. From the six tributes that died in the opening hour, it was the best choice that I could've made. There was no way I would have survived if any of the Career tributes decided to go after me again. My fighting skills are sub-par and based on my training score, the Gamemakers agree.

_Snap!_

What was that?

I know I heard it that time. The last sound was definitely a canon for a dead tribute, but this new noise was something completely different. A tree branch was broken and there is someone either near me or coming after me. I look around and pick up a sharp rock off the ground – better to defend myself than find out what it is without a weapon. Holding the rock close to my chest, I turn around to see where the sound came from.

_Grrrrrr..._

No tribute could have made that sound. I turn slowly to see a pair of glowing orange eyes staring back at me in the distance. It's too dark to make out what it could be, but I have a strange feeling it could be my worst nightmare staring back at me. A Mutt? Another animal created by the Capitol to use in the arena to pick off tributes one-by-one? Or maybe it's something different thing all together. Whatever the creature may be, it's growling at me and practically ready to pounce through the woods. There's only one chance I have to save myself and I need to make it now – I have to run! I throw the sharp rock at the glowing orange eyes and make a break for it in the opposite direction. Bright lights are in the distance, possibly from the mansion on the other side of the Cornucopia. Even if the Careers are making a base in the backyard, I'd rather deal with them than this animal chasing after me.

Tree branches are hitting me in the face as I'm running for my life. If I fall, the scary thing behind me will catch up and will most likely tear me to shreds... or whatever else it has planned. The rock has definitely made contact! The beast behind me makes a growling noise and now something is racing through the forest. Finally, I reach outside of the forest and start running to the mansion, only turning around briefly to see if the orange-eyed monster is still chasing me after. There's no sight of the orange-eyed monster anymore – the creature was probably a creation made by the Gamemakers to attack anymore in the forest.

"Look what we have here... a little lost tribute girl."

Standing in front of me is the District 4 girl Sutton and she's holding a sharp spear. I might be in trouble!

* * *

><p><strong>Sutton POV (District 4)<strong>

Autumn looks desperate.

Whatever it is she was running from in the forest is long gone now. Though, it obviously scared her enough to run into Career territory for some sort of safety. The other Careers are in the mansion, hunting for stray and weaker tributes to eliminate from the Games. A canon fired a while ago which means another tribute had to have fallen. Guess the others must have found a weaker tribute in their path? Autumn can barely look at me. Fear is a powerful weapon that brings the best or worst out of each person and right now, she probably thinks that she won't make it out alive from this encounter. There's no reason for me to kill her – it's not my overall goal. Dylan and I have a plan to take down the other Careers with the help of our secret alliances. Claudia has already been eliminated by Payton (District 10) and now there's only three more left in our way from destroying the remaining team.

"What were you running from? You look petrified."

"There was this monster! I didn't get a really good look at it but it was big, scary and had these glowing orange eyes. The only way to get away was running from whatever it was."

"And now you're here... with me. Do you have a death wish?"

"I just needed to get away. Please let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone else that we talked. The other Careers will find me soon enough and it won't be your problem anymore. Please..."

The thought is intriguing enough to take the deal. Autumn is no threat and she wouldn't last long in the arena anyway. If I were to let her go then I could gain an alliance that even Dylan wouldn't know about. I turn to the side and motion for her to go; to run away from me and head into the house. She gives me a sad little smile and starts to run but then it hits me, the Careers will find her and they will kill her. She may the stupid decision of running into Career territory and it's only a matter of seconds before she's discovered again. Though, Autumn is smart and she'll make any deal she can to live another day, including trying to kill me in return. Her cute little smile will win anyone over. She's a threat and it would be a stupid decision to let her loose in the mansion with weaker tributes.

"I'm sorry..."

Autumn turns around as I plunge the spear into your chest. She can only look at me as she falls to the ground – a single tear falling down her face. This may seem heartless to many of the Capitol viewers watching at home, but in a game where any normal tribute could turn against each other in a second, I have to think about the endgame. Autumn could win based on personality and likeability alone – she had to die.

_Boom!_

The canon fires and I know she's dead. Nothing I can do now but leave and let the hovercraft carry her body away. Dylan can never know that I killed Autumn. He must always think that I can never take a life until the moment I take his.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIBUTES LIST<strong>

_Emerald Gattes - District 1_

_Garrett Perryl - District 1_

_Bryson Nash - District 2_

_Lucy Watts - District 3_

_Kieran Lux - District 3_

_Sutton Rayne - District 4_

_Dylan Port - District 4_

_Addison Frost - District 5_

_Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby - District 6_

_Merrick Millweed - District 7_

_Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong - District 8_

_Hannah Karlyle - District 9_

_Juliette "Julie" Spencer - District 10_

_Payton Huxley - District 10_

_James Mara - District 11_

_Dante Rye - District 12_

**17. **_**Autumn Birch - District 7 (Killed by Sutton Rayne – District 4)**_**  
>18. <strong>_**Elijah "Eli" Auckland - District 6 (Killed by James Mara – District 11)**_**  
>19. <strong>_**Miles Crescent - District 8 (Killed by Bryson Nash - District 2)**_  
><strong>20. <strong>_**Claudia Sinclair - District 2 (Killed by Payton Huxley -District 10)**_  
><strong>21. <strong>_**Samuel "Sam" Egan - District 5 (Killed by Claudia Sinclair - District 2)**_  
><strong>22. <strong>_**Marcus Rhodes - District 9 (Killed by Miles Crescent - District 8)**_  
><strong>23. <strong>_**Ember Alcott - District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed - District 7)**_  
><strong>24. <strong>_**Arden Cutler - District 11 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)**_


	24. Attack Of The Careers

**Kieran POV (District 3)**

No one has died in over 24 hours.

Usually the first few days of the Games is filled with overwhelming carnage and bloody fights to the death. However this year, I think the Capitol citizens must be begging for more action. The Career tributes have been lacking in their promise to take down the weaker district tributes, like myself and Lucy. Last night in the sky, the faces of the District 6 boy and District 7 girl appeared with the Capitol seal. Tonight, the Capitol seal didn't appear in the sky and no canons were heard throughout the day. Only eight tributes have died in the span of a few short days – that's barely anything at all. The last time I saw this type of situation happen was in the 207th Hunger Games. Only four people died within the first six days; the Gamemakers got so desperate for a kill they sent in a tornado that wiped out half of the tributes within an hour. If my memory is correct, I think that was the year that the current District 5 Mentor Alastair Filch won his year.

The last few days in the arena haven't been so bad. After a close encounter with James (District 11) during the opening Bloodbath, I ran into a couple of tributes within the mansion and we've been hiding together in a secret group alliance ever since. Seraphil (District 6), Addison (District 5), Capricorn (District 8), Hannah (District 9), Lucy and I have been watching each other's back and on the lookout for any of the stray Careers. This may be a really big alliance to be hiding inside the house but it's all part of the plan. A few days ago during the training sessions, Dylan (District 4) concocted a plan about turning on the four other Career tributes when we enter into the arena. The initial plan didn't work out so well as we all became scared and started running in the mansion without going after the Careers. In the meantime, Capricorn and myself have worked to secure more allies to beef up our assault. Though, I wish there was a powerhouse like Merrick (District 7) or Payton (District 10) to join us. Without them, this plan won't work unless we all attack them at once and with force.

Currently, it's the middle of the night and the others are sleeping tightly back in our hideout room. Capricorn and I have slipped away for an hour to find Dylan and meet up to discuss the plan. He could be at the Cornucopia with the other Careers, but if he is really truthful and trustworthy, he'll also be sneaking away to find us like what we planned in the training room. After an hour searching throughout the hallways, we were planning to give up and head back when we saw him sneaking into a room. Capricorn ran off a head and yelled to him.

"Dylan! Stop, we need to talk"

"Good, you both made it. I've been trying to find you two everywhere – the others don't know I've left the base for a bit."

Dylan keeps looking over his shoulder to make sure no one has followed his trail. I'm less worried, there are three of us together and if anyone shows up, we can take them out.

"Look Dylan, are we moving forward with the plan?"

"Maybe. Do you have enough people to help you out, Kieran?"

"Yes, there are six of us in total. It's not the strongest group but we have enough to take down anyone. Which Careers can you bring to the attack?"

"I can only manage two. I'm going to bring Sutton along with me; we'll need the extra strength. Emerald (District 1), Garrett (District 1) and Bryson (District 2) are tough enough on their own and we might need to use this plan once to go after only one of them."

Capricorn and I look at each other, thinking about the situation. The remaining Careers are trained killers who could decimate our entire group within minutes. Sure, we'll have eight members including Sutton and Dylan during the attack but our individual strengths won't match up against their individual fighting skills. It might be best to go after our biggest threats now and take the other two down later on. Tomorrow morning, a Career tribute will be dead but how many of us will be left standing to fight another day?

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett POV (District 1)<strong>

Today just doesn't feel right.

The wind has been eerily quiet, no birds are chirping in the morning and the other Careers have not said a word to each other all morning, especially Dylan. For the last two days, he and even Sutton have been strangely distant in their stance with group decisions. We've wanted to go out hunting every night to pick off weak and lost tributes, but they've talked us out of going searching. Something about letting them starve in the house first and then killing them when they're at their weakest. It's a smart plan but incredibly boring no less. This morning, however, they seem to be filled with energy and ready to go fighting. Dylan is picking up a sharp pick and Sutton is supplying her belt with some throwing knives – they have something planned for us today. He grabs a backpack and looks over to us.

"Alright guys, I think it's time to finally go after the tributes. It's been a few days and they must be weak without any food or water."

"Who made you leader?" said Bryson, sharpening his machete. "We've been trying to convince you to go hunting everyday and you've talked us out of it. Now you want to go, what's the change?"

"This game of waiting has gone long enough. Let's start taking out the tributes. How about me, you and Sutton go now and then District 1 can do a night hunt? Cover our grounds all day."

"Hmm... finally getting a backbone. Sounds like a plan."

Sutton hands Bryson a backpack and they start to compile their supplies. We've done separate hunts before but this feels a bit weird – something's off and I can't put my finger on it. Dylan and Sutton look at each other when they debate over bringing an axe and Bryson's ready to leave; he's been itching for a fight since this game began. Actually, Emerald and I have wanted to go out fighting too. She hasn't scored a kill all game and I've only taken out the little weakling girl from District 11. Arden didn't put up a real fight and now there's a chance for more action, I want in.

"Wait... we're coming."

Sutton and Dylan are a bit confused at my choice and they give each other a worried look. I knew it – there's something going on. She picks up two more packs and asks, "Why? I thought we're going split it up and go in shifts"

"We're tired of sitting back and not enjoying the action. Don't bother talking us out of it, we're joining in."

Suttons throws us the bags and we're off hunting. For about two hours of running throughout the mansion, we haven't seen a single tribute yet. The problem with this building is that anyone could be hiding in its many rooms; though, Dylan seems to be trying to lead us on a specific path. Usually this little twerp is silent and doesn't want to take the leadership role but today he's trying to lead the hunt. If he goes the handle and thinks that he can lead us for the rest of the game, I won't feel bad about sticking a knife in his back later tonight. We end up in a crossroads hallway, possibly miles from where we originally started at our campsite. Emerald and Sutton debate which path to take when two knives go flying by our heads and lodge into the walls. Down one hallway is the boy from District 3 and he's holding an axe while down the opposite hallway is Capricorn. Both tributes are far away and they're making a run for it.

"Who do we take out?"

Dylan steps up and yells, "Garrett... you, Emerald and Sutton go after the District 8 girl! Come on Bryson, we need to stop District 3 before he gets away!"

Without any time to debate, we split up in our individual groups. Capricorn did alright in her training and she could pull a little bit of a fight but against three of us, she won't stand a chance. Emerald brings out a couple of throwing knives and starts to throw them at District 8. I'll give this to Capricorn – she's making a hell of a run for it. Emerald keeps throwing her weapons but Capricorn knows when to duck into a room. For about 10 minutes of running, she makes a break for it and heads into a dead-end – she's finally trapped! Emerald has one half-sword left and is itching to kill the girl who wasted her throwing knives. I smile and say, "Where are you going to run to now District 8? Your friend's long gone and we'll go to him soon enough. Emerald, go ahead... this kill is yours."

Emerald smiles as she brings out her sword and walks to Capricorn. The District 8 girl has no weapons on her; this is going to be an easy kill! She's about to strike when Sutton runs forward and shoves Emerald hard against the wall. Emerald's caught off guard and yells, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sutton joins Capricorn and hands her a sword. Sutton, who I thought was a trustworthy Career girl, is really a traitor after all. This could mean death for any weaker tribute but it's only two-on-two and Sutton's made a bad choice.

"Emerald, get up and grab your sword. Go after her, I'll take the little District 8 girl. You bet on the wrong team Sutton!"

Emerald gets back up and runs full-force to our old ally. She's stronger than Sutton and I know my district partner will be a match to take her down. They both start fighting with their swords, but I take this opportunity to attack Capricorn. We swing back and forth for a couple of minutes with our weapons and I'll admit, I underestimated this little tribute. With a little training, her swordplay could be on par with the Careers. To my back, Sutton and Emerald have dropped their weapons and have begun physically fighting each other. Pushing, kicking, punching and even a few acrobatic choke-holds in the mix, Emerald is using her years of Career training to throw Sutton off-balance. In only a matter of minutes, Emerald could win!

I focus back on Capricorn and swing hard with my weapon. She falters and her sword falls to the ground. There's a look of fear on her face and she lunges to pick it up, trying to retrieve her weapon in time to defend my next attack but it's too late. Capricorn's distracted in that one moment and it gives me the opportunity I need! I slash with my weapon and attack her, making a devastating impact. She falls to the ground and doesn't get back up. Capricorn is finally dead!

Behind me, Emerald knocks Sutton to the ground and yells for me to throw her a weapon. I pass her my sword and she strikes Sutton with a final blow. She screams in pain and stops moving – this last battle was harder than I though. Both Capricorn and Sutton could have killed us and it would have been too late to stop them. Emerald looks tired and says, "That was intense. You got Capricorn?"

"Yea, she put up a good fight but I got her."

"No, I mean is she really dead? I haven't heard the canons to mark these two victims yet."

"Trust me, she's dead. By the looks of Sutton, she's dead too."

We wait to hear the canons but nothing's happened. It's at that moment I realize what's wrong with this situation – we had split up and Dylan told us where to go.

"Wait, where is Bryson?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seraphil POV (District 6)<strong>

This is the moment where the weaker tributes stand up against the Careers.

Kieran and Capricorn were sent out as diversions to lead the others back to this room. Dylan said that he'd try to bring either Garrett or Bryson back to the room. From the looks of this room, I think this is what was called a Great Hall. There's a long stair case leading from the second fall to the main doors of the mansion. We've tried to open them before but they're just for show. All of us have our weapons ready for the attacks: Addison has a knife, Lucy has her axe and Hannah is trying to keep herself protected with a small pocketknife. I can't believe that Hannah has survived the Games so far – she's definitely the weakest tribute to have been reaped this year. If it wasn't for us taking her in last minute, she most likely would have died on the first night.

We hear running coming down the hallway and I motion the others to get in place. Kieran runs first and leaps behind one of the pillars, bringing out one of his hand weapons for the upcoming attack. Barrelling through the archway is the big monster from District 2: Bryson. At over 6 feet, Bryson is the tallest and strongest tribute in the arena this year. We've seen him training and I understand why Dylan choose him. Excluding Merrick and Payton, no other tribute is strong enough by appearance alone to fight Bryson with a chance of survival. A few seconds later, Dylan runs in behind Bryson and we join them in the room, surrounding Bryson in a circle.

"What the hell is going on? Dylan, are you ready to fight?"

"Oh yes, but better question Bryson. Are you ready to die?"

"What?"

Bryson turns around as Dylan slashes at him with a weapon. He blocks the attack and Lucy takes the opportunity to come at him with her axe! He manages to defend himself from this second blow and now everyone is joining in at fighting Bryson. Dylan swings his weapon and only leaves a tiny cut on Bryson's arm while Hannah stands in the distance, not knowing if she should fight with her tiny pocketknife. Addison and Dylan are keeping Bryson distracted with their attacks when I jump on his back and begin to stab him with my tiny knife. He screams out in pain with each stab and I keep trying to pull him to the ground. However, he's stronger than I thought! He grabs me by the shoulder and throws me to the ground. Addison runs up to slash him with her knife, though Bryson turns his weapon at the last minute and stabs Addison in the chest! He pushes her dying body to the ground and then turns to finish me off.

Lucy gets a firm grasp on her axe and throws it hard at Bryson. The blade makes contact with his back and he falls to the ground hard. I rush away from him, not wanting to be close in case he's still alive. He begins to crawl, looking for a weapon he can use to defend himself. After only crawling about two inches, Bryson finally gives up and collapses fully to the ground. We take the next couple of seconds to wait and see if it's true – do we all really kill the boy from District 2?

_Boom!_

The canon goes off the first time and we expect it to be for Addison. She put up a good fight and helped us to take down the strongest tribute in the arena. Her district would be proud of her.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

Four canons? Two other tributes must be dead. But wait, where is Sutton and Capricorn? Dylan mentions that both Emerald and Garrett followed them on their hunt and the others led them away from our surprise attack. He hopes the others were able to defeat the two remaining careers. We pack up our items and head out to the meeting place, if the girls are still alive, they will be there waiting for us.

If not, we'll find out later tonight who really died.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIBUTES LIST<strong>

_Emerald Gattes - District 1_

_Garrett Perryl - District 1_

_Lucy Watts - District 3_

_Kieran Lux - District 3_

_Dylan Port - District 4_

_Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby - District 6_

_Merrick Millweed - District 7_

_Hannah Karlyle - District 9_

_Juliette "Julie" Spencer - District 10_

_Payton Huxley - District 10_

_James Mara - District 11_

_Dante Rye - District 12_

**13. **_**Bryson Nash - District 2 **__**(Killed by Lucy Watts – District 3)**_**  
>14. <strong>_**Addison Frost - District 5 **__**(Killed by Bryson Nash – District 2)**_**  
>15. <strong>_**Sutton Rayne - District 4 **__**(Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>16. <strong>_**Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong - District 8 **__**(Killed by Garrett Perryl – District 1)**_**  
>17. <strong>_**Autumn Birch - District 7 (Killed by Sutton Rayne – District 4)**_**  
>18. <strong>_**Elijah "Eli" Auckland - District 6 (Killed by James Mara – District 11)**_**  
>19. <strong>_**Miles Crescent - District 8 (Killed by Bryson Nash - District 2)**_  
><strong>20. <strong>_**Claudia Sinclair - District 2 (Killed by Payton Huxley -District 10)**_  
><strong>21. <strong>_**Samuel "Sam" Egan - District 5 (Killed by Claudia Sinclair - District 2)**_  
><strong>22. <strong>_**Marcus Rhodes - District 9 (Killed by Miles Crescent - District 8)**_  
><strong>23. <strong>_**Ember Alcott - District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed - District 7)**_  
><strong>24. <strong>_**Arden Cutler - District 11 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)**_


	25. Crashing Down

**Hi all! Sorry for the delay in posting this latest chapter. I was enjoying an overdue vacation and took some time off. To make up for it, I wrote this exrta special and exciting chapter of the Games. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Juliette POV (District 10)<strong>

It's been a busy few days since the Bloodbath.

More than half of the tributes are already dead, yet I'm surprisingly still alive. It hasn't been an easy road though. After a tough battle and fight at the Bloodbath, Payton and I have been hiding in the forest, away from all the chaos in the mansion. If it wasn't for that crazy girl Claudia (District 2), I don't know if I would have made it through the first day. Every now and then, we hear screams coming from inside the mansion and we know that a couple of tributes had to have been killed. Three nights ago, the faces of the tributes from District 2, 4, 5 and 8 appeared in the sky, marking that only 12 of us were left. It only seems like yesterday that 24 of us were standing around the Cornucopia and ready to fight to the bitter end.

Up ahead clearing the path, my cousin Payton is scanning to check that no tribute is hiding in the trees or preparing for a sneak attack. Payton doesn't like me – I've known this the minute that we met at his parent's wedding. He finds me to be annoying while I think he has a huge self-inflated ego; a complete farmer's son that thinks he can control everyone around him. Luckily I've had my family and friends to spend time with back in District 10; I think that is why Payton resents me so much. The fact that there are people back in District 10 willing to help me if I ever asked for their help. What he doesn't know is that I don't hate him, if he ever asked for my help... I would have my cousin's back in a second. He dislikes me but it was a bit of a surprise when our district mentor Fauna convinced Payton to work together in the Games. She said it was because our story of "family bonding" would help get us sponsors, but I think it was his way of needing my help without asking for it so Fauna did it for him.

Night has come to the arena and no faces appear in the sky. The gentle and sincere side of me is happy that no one has lost their life but the competitor in me is worried. Death means excitement and programming for the Capitol citizens; without any recent deaths and reports, the Gamemakers must be preparing for something devastating. My gut is telling me a weather attack but with the sounds I've been hearing in the forest, it must be an animal. Payton cuts through a shrub and we end up at the beach.

"Let's make camp here tonight. The surrounding area looks fresh enough; no other tribute has been in this part of the arena."

He drops his bags on the ground and I nod in agreement. Rest is always a privilege in the Hunger Games and we need to take advantage of it before an enemy heads our way ready for a fight. Payton starts to work on fixing our camp and I take a moment to look out towards the sea. Waves are gently moving sand out towards the water, nothing tells me that a menacing weather attack is coming our way. I'm about to head back to the camp site when I notice something sparkling to my right in the distance. At first, I think it might be a fire or a tribute setting up their own camp but the light is moving around.

"Payton, come here quick!"

"What is it?"

"Tell me, can you see that. It looks like a light or a fire?"

"I think that's what people used to call a lighthouse..."

"No, it's too small to be a lighthouse. Should we go see it?"

"Grab the bags and weapons. We'll go check it out."

We hurry to pick-up our supplies and arm ourselves with weapons. If it is a trap, we won't be defenceless against any sneak attacks. There are three Careers left in the arena and we need to be on the lookout for them, the boy from District 4 seems like a nice guy but the two tributes from District 1 could be serious threats. Payton could fight them off and I might be able to deal with Emerald (District 1) – let's hope it's too nothing scary.

The sand is still wet under our feet as we run to the mysterious object. We run through the beach, looking over our shoulder every so often to make sure no one is behind us. Whatever the moving light is, it's nestled at the end of a long lonely path off the forest and beach. Payton jumps over a rock and scouts the area ahead... I'm not the best with climbing but I manage after a minute or two to join my cousin at the structure. From a distance, the source of the light seemed to be a large building or lighthouse but up-close, the glowing stand barely reaches over my stomach. Light is spinning down the sides and on top there is a single button with the words, _PRESS ME_. Payton is hesitant to press it, but I'm curious to see what the button actually does.

"I want to press it."

"Don't! It could be something that could work against us. The Gamemakers obviously set this up to kill us."

"Or it could be something good? The Games are about taking risks and this could help us in the long run. You don't want to press it but I do..."

Before my cousin can object or try to reason with me, I slam my hand on the button. He ducks to the ground, thinking something with fly out and kill us at that very spot... but nothing happens. We stand at the small glowing structure and wait for something (anything really) to happen. Whatever this switch is used for, it's not happening near us.

* * *

><p><strong>Merrick POV (District 7)<strong>

My friends back home in District 7 would never believe this: I'm running away from a weaker tribute.

I'm one of the strongest this year and no one could match my strength in training, except maybe the District 2 boy (when he was still alive). For the last couple of days, I've been hiding out in the mansion and setting up my camp in case the Career tributes headed my way. Autumn (District 7) was supposed to follow me but I think she got scared during the opening Bloodbath and ran into the forest. Seeing her face in the sky was hard, especially since I promised to protect her back on the train ride to the Capitol. All that's left now is winning the Games and making it back to my district. Nothing should be able to get in my way, except this tribute chasing me. When I was out trying to find another water source, Dante (District 12) surprised me with a sneak attack. He was carrying an axe and took a few swipes at my arm, knocking the sword out of my hand. Dante is younger and a little faster than me; he kept blocking all of my attempts to recover the sword. My only alternative now was to run and try to ditch him but he has kept a pretty tight tail. If I don't find another weapon soon or get him to drop his axe, I know I'm a dead man.

Dante makes another attack but I dodge it. He's gaining some traction and could catch up to me any minute. We run through an archway and end up in a strange glass room. The ceiling and walls are nothing but windows and there are plants everywhere in equally shiny glass containers. Back in District 7, I would have considered this to be a greenhouse or a conservatory to enjoy the plant life without actually being outside. I race down the steps and accidently stumble on a glass chair, knocking it over and shattering it to pieces. Dante slowly walks down the steps and arms his axe, ready to strike and finish this battle once and for all. I can only inch away from him and crawl in fear; however, we both stop to hear something. He processes the sound for the second and I realize what it is... it's ticking. The sound getting louder and louder after each second, Dante refocuses on me and is ready to strike – raising his axe for a devastating blow.

"Wait! The ticking has stopped..."

It wasn't a lie or a last-minute distraction... the ticking disappeared. At that moment, Dante stops and finally listens to me. Whatever that mysterious sound was, there was only silence left in that one fleeting moment before he would resume trying to kill me. Suddenly, the mansion begins to shake and we hear an explosion off in the distance. Plants are rattling in their glass cases and the windows in the room are starting to crack. There's another explosion nearby but this time the entire room shakes and Dante falls to the ground. He tries to get back up; however, one of the back walls in the conservatory explodes and fire spreads quickly throughout most of the plant life. Dante loses his grip on the axe and it slides across the room towards me; the look on his face is pure fear. Another explosion rocks the mansion and he tries to quickly shuffle out of the room away from me – this is my only chance!

Fire is spreading quickly and the glass objects in the room are shattering on the floor. I reach for the axe and grab it before one of the flaming plants falls to the ground in front of me. Dante is still barely in the room when I rush to him and tackle him to the ground. Glass shatters underneath him and I notice one of the large flowing ivy archways is covered in nothing but flames. He tries to grab the axe away from me but I won't give it up that easily. Unfortunately, I didn't notice that he picked up a loose piece of glass from the broken vase next to him. He thrusts the sharp glass at me and stabs me deep into the side of my chest. Screaming in deep and immense pain, I fall over and try to keep pressure on the wound while taking note that if Dante doesn't kill me with his next blow, the fire in the room will finish me off. He quickly moves of his back and is ready to make a fatal stab once and for all. I grip the axe and swing at Dante with all the force I can muster. He falls hard to the ground and it doesn't take long to realize he's dead.

_Boom!_

An explosion rocks the room and I can't tell if there was also the sound of the canon as well. The flaming archway crashes to the ground and smoke is quickly filling up the conservatory, if I don't get out of this room soon I'm going to die. I grab the axe and force myself to gain balance and walk out into the hallway. Pain is searing down the side of my chest but I can survive if I keep running away from the fire. Most of the rooms and hallways in the mansion are dealing with their own sets of catastrophe; some are covered in flames while walls and windows are crumbling with each new explosion. I'm about to enter into a room when the ceiling caves in and the rubble crashes through the floor, cutting off a familiar path I followed in our chase. I rush down a different hallway, trying not to breathe in the thick smoke when I hear a girl screaming in the distance. I run in the opposite direction and try to make my way down a flight of stairs, grabbing on to the railing and forcing myself to deal with the pain. A nearby explosion shakes the railing and I roll down the steps in time to see the entire staircase collapse in on itself. The Gamemakers are destroying this mansion and if I don't get out of here in time, I'm going to be coming down with the house too.

I search for my axe in the confusion and can't seem to locate it with all the surrounding mist – it must have fallen with the pile of rubble that used to be the staircase. Fire is spreading throughout the house and I think I'm close to leaving the mansion. I pull myself through a room but stop when I see what's waiting in the next hallway – it's the girl tributes from District 3 and District 6. Lucy (District 3) is petrified with fear while Seraphil (District 6) has turned to stare at my stomach. Blood has covered my entire shirt and I can barely stand up, they inch away from me... obviously scared of my appearance and training score. I fall into the room and lift myself off the ground, ready to run away from them when I hear something up above. Dust sprinkles onto my shoulder and I look to the ceiling in time as the large crack finally breaks and caves in around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Seraphil POV (District 6)<strong>

_Boom!_

Lucy turned away while I watched the entire scene play out. Merrick, obviously bleeding from a stab wound, fell into the room when the ceiling collapsed on him. We can't see him in the rubble and the canon fire only cemented what was painfully obvious: he was dead and we can't save him. I shake Lucy back to refocus as we hear the sounds of another ceiling cave in.

"We need to get out of here!"

"We can't leave without the others. Where are they?"

"They're waiting for us down the hall. Let's go!"

I pull her by the arm and we race throughout the mansion. As each room we pass, I can see a mixture of fire and rubble spread across the floor. We enter into a small room where Kieran (District 3), Dylan (District 4) and Hannah (District 9) are packing the remaining supplies to take with us. Dylan hands Lucy a large backpack of supplies and he runs out of the room first with a large sword – he signals that it's safe to leave. Lucy and Hannah run out together while Kieran and I carry the remaining supplies, we can just about make it if we keep running. Another explosion shakes the house and all the remaining windows down the side of the hallway explode, sending glass flying out towards us. Hannah and Lucy get knocked back by the glass and Dylan helps them get their footing to stand back up. He helps carry Lucy and I move to join beside Hannah. Kieran arms his knife and moves forward to take the lead of our group. The smoke is now spreading on the upper floors and we only have a few minutes left before this entire building is up in flames.

After two minutes of helping, Lucy and Hannah are able to walk on their own again. Kieran is still leading the group while Dylan is checking our backs for a sneak attack. Since our last encounter with the Careers, Garrett and Emerald took off to their base at the Cornucopia and gave up on trying to seek revenge. Bryson (District 2) was their best defence weapon and now that he's gone, they have to rethink their attack strategy with "weaker" tributes. Hannah is getting a little worried and I don't blame her, things are crumbling around us and it's only a matter of time before this house comes down. Another explosion shakes the mansion and the room in front of Kieran bursts into flames. I scream out to him to stop but he's too far away from the group to hear me. He stops in front of the room just as a huge burst of fire erupts and covers Kieran and the surrounding hallway in flames. Lucy drops her bags and tries to run to him but Dylan holds her back. The fire is too wild to stop it from killing Kieran.

"Kieran!"

"It's too late!"

"Get out of my way! I can stop it! I can put out the fire, I can put it out!"

"No, the fire's got him."

Kieran's charred body is sprawled on the ground in front of the room, a burned shell of his former self. In the distance, I can hear a faint sound of the canon going off to mark his death but there's no time to process this. Dylan picks Lucy up over his shoulder as she's clawing to break free and head back to Kieran's lifeless body. Hannah runs off ahead and I take a last moment to say goodbye to good friend and a great ally. Behind me, the others are out of view already and I try to catch up to them. Suddenly, I can hear the sound of faint cracking and wood falling to the ground. I look up to make sure it's not the ceiling but I realize that the wood-panel flooring is falling behind me. Kieran's body falls through the open ground and I make a run as the floor behind me continues to crumble and catch up. I drop my supplies and run faster but the sinking is speeding up after me. Where have the others gone?

Turning a sharp corner, I slip on a loose piece of wood and fall to the ground hard. I pull myself up in time as the flooring behind me breaks apart and falls down below. Luckily, my hands are grabbing on to the edge and with some help, I could pull myself up. If no one comes, I'll fall and I don't know how close the landing below me is.

"Help! Someone please help me!"

My hands are getting a little slippery and I keep calling out for help. This might be it, no one will come back to save me and I'll die in this house. Suddenly, I can hear the sounds of little feet coming my way and I can see the scared little expression of Hannah coming towards me. Who knew this little girl would help me in a time like this?

"Hannah! Thank you for coming back to save me. Where are the others?"

"They ran off ahead into the forest. I didn't see you following us anymore so I came back to check and I heard you screaming. How did you fall?"

"It doesn't matter right now! Please help me up, the floor is about to give way."

Hannah came over carefully, not wishing to destroy the floor below her and she grabbed on to my hand. I try to lift myself up but I don't have the energy or the footing to move up. She pulls on me for a little bit and stops as she stares behind me into the darkness that must be the floor below the main level. I urge her to focus and to keep pulling me up, but she moves in a little closer and whispers something to me.

"I just wanted to say something to you Seraphil."

"Hannah, we don't have time for this! Help me up!"

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"Thank you for helping me reach the Top 8. Without you and your friends, I don't think I would have made it this far."

"The Top 8? There are only nine of us left in the arena."

"Not anymore..."

It only takes five seconds for me to process what she meant. Hannah lets go of my hand and kicks the other that was holding on to the edge of the floor, making me let go and fall into the darkness. I scream in terror as I fall through the air and collide to the ground. The concrete floor and the little pieces of burnet and broken wood are waiting for me on the ground floor. Pain is all I can feel at this point. I can barely make out the room that I'm in – I think people would call this the mansion's basement. Up above, I can see the path of falling wood, rubble and fire in the distance... Kieran's body must be somewhere around here, hidden under a pile of wood and rubble. I never would have guessed that sweet and innocent Hannah would have tried to kill me. Luckily my survival from the fall only means that she won't be scoring a mark for my kill. Too bad for her and any hope she had of encouraging help from sponsors.

I move my feet but the pain is searing every muscle in my body. At this point, I can only rest here and wait for the pain to subside for me to exact my revenge against Hannah.

_Tick!_

There's that strange ticking sound again.

_Tick!_

It got louder that time. I thought the ticking stopped after the first explosion and set of attacks. Why can't the Gamemakers just stop?

_Tick!_

Wait... that's not the same ticking sound from before. It's a countdown...

_Tick!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah POV (District 9)<strong>

I don't know if she's dead or alive. I don't have time to look back.

Seraphil was a great friend and I would have never thought about killing her, I never would want anyone to die. Seeing Kieran die and Seraphil hanging on the floor, it hit me that there are only a few of us left and someone could win shortly. It could be me!

I hurry through the hallways and make my way out of a broken window. The others are waiting by a large tree when I arrive and they can tell that Seraphil isn't behind me anymore. Lucy is still crying from Kieran's death but Dylan is looking at me in confusion, does he know I killed her? No. He's confused and worried, if I cry a little and play this up, I could pull it off.

"Hannah, where's Seraphil?"

"I don't know! She was right beside me when we were running and then she disappeared."

"Then what took you so long? Did you go back and check?"

"Yes, but the entire floor was gone. It looked like the ceiling and ground caved in. I don't know if she fell or if she's still inside running around."

"Fine, I'm going after her."

_Boom!_

That wasn't a canon fire. We turn to the direction of the sound and we see fire erupting from the mansion into the sky. Smoke is making its way into the air and surrounding the clear blue sky with thick black smoke and ash. Dylan, Lucy and I run in the opposite direction with our supplies, looking back every now and then to see fire burst through walls or pieces of the mansion implode. We reach the edge of the woods into the clearing and see the horror that we had experienced up-close. The mansion is collapsing in on itself in a ball of fire and ash. Walls and ceilings have crumbled, leaving nothing but a burnt pile of rubble. Anyone left inside the mansion would most likely be dead. If not for the initial explosion then it would be the fire or the smoke or the cave in. Seraphil is definitely dead and I'm still alive, I wonder who else is left alive?

I guess we'll find out later tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIBUTES LIST<strong>

_Emerald Gattes - District 1_

_Garrett Perryl - District 1_

_Lucy Watts - District 3_

_Dylan Port - District 4_

_Hannah Karlyle - District 9_

_Juliette "Julie" Spencer - District 10_

_Payton Huxley - District 10_

_James Mara - District 11_

**09. _Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby – District 6 (Killed by explosion)_  
>10. <em>Kieran Lux – District 3 (Killed by fire)<em>  
>11. <em>Merrick Millweed – District 7 (Killed by falling rubble)<em>  
>12. <em>Dante Rye – District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed – District 7)<br>_13. _Bryson Nash - District 2 (Killed by Lucy Watts – District 3)_  
>14. <em>Addison Frost - District 5 (Killed by Bryson Nash – District 2)<em>  
>15. <em>Sutton Rayne - District 4 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)<em>  
>16. <em>Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong - District 8 (Killed by Garrett Perryl – District 1)<em>  
>17. <em>Autumn Birch - District 7 (Killed by Sutton Rayne – District 4)<em>  
>18. <em>Elijah "Eli" Auckland - District 6 (Killed by James Mara – District 11)<em>  
>19. <em>Miles Crescent - District 8 (Killed by Bryson Nash - District 2)<em>**  
><strong>20. <em>Claudia Sinclair - District 2 (Killed by Payton Huxley -District 10)<em>**  
><strong>21. <em>Samuel "Sam" Egan - District 5 (Killed by Claudia Sinclair - District 2)<em>**  
><strong>22. <em>Marcus Rhodes - District 9 (Killed by Miles Crescent - District 8)<em>**  
><strong>23. <em>Ember Alcott - District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed - District 7)<em>**  
><strong>24. <em>Arden Cutler - District 11 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)<em>**


	26. Untrustworthy Ally

**Hi all! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I wanted to change things up and end this chapter off on a twist.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>James POV (District 11)<strong>

The explosion devastated the arena.

Fire has been quickly spreading across the forest and the valley, burning down trees and anything that has come in its path. When the first explosion happened, I was inside the mansion at my base camp and hiding out somewhere near the third floor. For the past few days, no other tributes have shown themselves to come in my direction – Elijah was the last tribute I saw and I killed him. The explosion shook the house and I heard a girl scream in the distance. When I was packing my supplies to run, another explosion occurred in the floor below me and fire erupted to the ceiling. The next half hour or so was a state of fear and panic. Fire was bursting through walls, windows were shattering every few minutes and areas of the mansion were collapsing in front of my own eyes. I made a dash for it down a flight of stairs, just in time to see the magnificent and elaborate chandelier in the main foyer unhinge and crash to the ground. Pieces of glass went flying in every direction and one large shard scrapped the back of my leg. Suffice it to say, the pain hurt immensely.

I ran down another hallway but my path was blocked by a pile of rubble. The only shot I had to escape was to find an open window and run through it before the mansion came crashing down. In the middle of the hallway, there was a body of a fallen tribute. From its shape and the outfit it wore, it had to be a boy but I had no time to look back and see who it was – the adjacent room and hallway was on fire. I entered into a small sewing room and saw a shattered window to crawl through. Just as I was about to be free and out of the mansion, another explosion occurred and my body caught on fire. It took me about a minute to pull the burning clothes off me and roll to the dirt but the damage was done. The fire had singed my skin and now I'm in a weakened state unless a sponsor sends something my way. Unfortunately, I haven't received a single parachute since I started the Hunger Games – guess I'm not one of the favourite tributes this year.

Five hours have passed since the mansion came crashing down. I don't know how many tributes have died; night is only a few hours away and the Capitol signal will appear soon. All that's left of my supplies is half a bottle of water, a rusty throwing knife and a slightly burnt piece of bread. Smoke and ash are floating to the sky, clouding what used to be a beautiful view. The remaining tributes must be hiding or running the edges of the arena and trying to escape the looming forest fire. I haven't seen a single rain drop since the Games have started – the Gamemakers must be using these explosions and the fire to eliminate most of the tributes in the Games. I pull myself up a hill and make camp between two overarching trees. In the distance, I can see what used to be the mansion – burning rubble is all that's left. I shift myself on the ground and pain sears up the side of my left leg. Both the cut and the burns make it impossible to continue running, I need to heal and sleep before I travel further.

The music is what wakes me. Night has fallen and the Capitol signal appears in the sky. The pain is serious when I move, but I shouldn't risk it to get up. I can catch the faces from where I'm sitting.

_District 3 boy_...

_District 6 girl_...

_District 7 boy_...

_District 12 boy_...

That's a bit of a surprise. Merrick (District 7) seemed like a powerful threat in the Games this year; his sponsors must be outraged to see him dead. Suddenly, I hear rustling in the bushes and the two districts from District 10 are standing in front of me.

Both of them holding deadly weapons and looking at me ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Payton POV (District 10)<strong>

From the moment we got into the clearing, we could tell that he was in pain.

James from District 11 has shreds of clothing bandaged around parts of his body and there are burn scars that cover most of his hands and legs. This is most likely a result from being inside the mansion when it exploded. After Juliette (District 10) pressed the button on the beach, nothing happened – we thought it was a gimmick or a failed ploy from the Gamemakers. We realized that we were wrong once we heard the first explosion in the distance, then the next few followed and fire erupted into the sky. We raced through the forest to get a better view but it was too late, the mansion already collapsed by the time we got up the hill. Even though I told my cousin to not press the button, I'm happy that the same fate that occurred to James didn't happen to Juliette and myself – this was a pure act of luck. James shifts himself slightly, but we can tell that he's in pain.

"Look, I can't move. I can try to run away but it's too much without time to help. If you're going to kill me... do it quick."

I look at Juliette and she's unsure of what to do. As a team, we've only scored one kill and that was against Claudia from District 2 (only because she was trying to kill Juliette). James seems like a nice guy but something about him has always made me a little uneasy. It might be the way he held his interview with Tobias Hammersmith, his performance in training... or it could be that I just don't trust him. Juliette takes a step further and we lock eyes again, she raises her weapon and points to James.

"How many have you killed?"

"Only one."

"Who was it?"

"It was the boy from District 6. He attacked me on the first night of the Games and I had to defend myself."

"Do you have any weapons?"

At this point, he shows us a tiny blade – it's a small throwing knife that has rusted from the fire. He drops it to the ground and starts to breathe a little heavier; he obviously needs some time to rest and heal. Juliette yells to him to throw the knife into the bushes and he follows her demands. We look at each other again and understand what we have decided: we're going to make a temporary alliance with James. I move forward to his side and untie one of the bandages on his left leg; the wound is still fresh and the burn must painful to every touch. James cringes as I reapply the bandage and he can't stop looking between me and Juliette.

"Why are you two doing this? You could get rid of me now and trim the numbers."

"We're not the like the Careers. You're in pain. Killing you wouldn't make this situation any better for any of us."

James stares off into the darkness and falls back to sleep. It's still the middle of the night and we make a temporary base camp around the overarching trees. I don't know what we're going to do with James in the morning but that decision will wait for when the time comes. Juliette offers to take the first round of guard until the morning so I decide to rest for the time being. Every time I look back at her, she's keeping a somewhat close eye on James; she doesn't seem to trust him as much as I do. Who would have guessed that Juliette would be the one I depended on the most in the Games? Back in District 10, people close to me know that I can't stand my step-cousin Juliette. There isn't something specific that really irritated me about me; she was just that annoying. Spending close time with her and relying on each other have helped to make us closer as cousins; she could be someone I that I would depend on. Juliette arms herself with a knife, sits next to a tree and I drift off to sleep.

"Payton!"

The sound of screaming wakes me up in an instant. I jumped off the ground and arm myself with a sword, ready to fight any enemy that was heading our way. To my left, James is equally confused and scared, he's still sitting on the ground and bandaged from last night. For a small fleeting second, it had crossed my mind that he could have betrayed our generosity and tried to kill us but the look on his face made it clear that he had no idea what was going on. I search for my Juliette but she's nowhere to be seen – where did the scream come from? At that moment, Juliette comes running from behind a tree with a knife in her hand and a panic look on her face.

"Payton, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? You screamed out my name for help."

"No... I was doing a quick guard around the camp and I heard someone yell your name. I thought it was James screaming for your help."

"James has been sleeping. Who made that noise?"

"I don't know but... ugh!"

We both turn to Juliette in shock. She falls to the ground and screams out in pain, stuck to her back is small throwing knife. I'm about to run and help my cousin when the Careers walk effortlessly out of the woods – they're armed with weapons and ready for a fight. The District 1 girl, Emerald, casually stands over Juliette and presses her foot on her back, keeping her down on the ground. The knife most definitely came from her. The other person standing beside her, Garrett (District 1) raises his sword and keeps himself ready. Emerald places her foot on top of the blade and stomps down on the handle causing Juliette to scream in terror.

"Garrett, look what we have here... some fun."

Garrett laughs as Emerald takes the knife out of Juliette's back. As he turns his head, I take the opportunity to defend our camp and fight off the Careers. I grab my sword and slash at Garrett but he quickly defends my attack. In the distance, I see Emerald continually strike at Juliette with her knife. She screams out in pain but it's too late to save her – Emerald is killing Juliette and I can't stop her. Garrett makes another attack with his weapon, trying to slash at my wrists but I can block his next attacks. James moves himself off the ground and searches for his rusty throwing knife in the bushes, he can't seem to remember where he threw it last.

I swing my sword at Garrett and make another attack. He defends himself well, but he ends up knocking the weapon out of my hands. Unsure of what to do next, I run in the direction of Juliette's lifeless body and I grab the hunting knife off the ground that she was using. Emerald notices that I've run passed her and she gets up off my dead cousin. Both Careers are staring me down until James comes out of the bushes with his rusty throwing knife and willing to fight. Emerald smiles and turns to James. She arms her weapon and runs to him with all her force, knocking him against the tree and tackling him to the grass. Garrett notices my distraction and swipes again. I back away but he comes moving forward with his sword.

James tries to put up a fight with Emerald, rolling around on the ground and slashing with his knife. The problem is that she already has the upper hand against him. Every punch and kick she makes causes him to scream out in pain – the cuts and burns he's been trying to heal are working against him now. I couldn't save Juliette from the Careers and in a couple of seconds, James will be the next victim. Garrett rushes forward with his sword and I counter by pulling it away from him then punching him in the face. He stumbles down to the grass but as I run to help James, Garrett grabs me by the foot and pulls me to the ground. Over near the overarching trees, James screams out for help as Emerald digs her fingernails into his neck. He punches her to the side of her ribs but it's no use against her, she's strong and ready to kill. In the last few moments, Emerald raises her knife and delivers one last fatal blow – James is dead.

Two of my allies are dead and I'm left to fight against both Careers by myself. Garret continues to grab onto my foot and swing his weapon in for the kill. I kick it out of his hand and free myself from his grasp. There's only enough time to make one last final decision: try to fight against both Careers or make a run for it. Emerald is finishing with James' dead body and at any moment will join to help Garrett finish me off. I grab my hunting knife, make one final slash at Garrett and run off into the woods, away from the Careers and the impending confrontation. This was an embarrassment to my training and reputation. I'm one of the strongest tributes this year in the Games and yet a young boy like Garrett was able to fight me off. Some would say it might be because of his Career training but I'm not so sure. I turn around for a brief second and see that Garrett is writhing on the ground, clutching his neck and shoulder in panic. Emerald has run over to him and is helping to keep pressure. I'm not sure if my last attack was fatal, but I have no time to wait and see.

For over a minute, I've been running into the woods. No one has chased me since the Career attack and that might be a sign I can stop. Exhausted and tired, I sit on a nearby rock and catch my breath. Water and the sound of birds are in the distance until I hear the sound of the first canon.

_Boom!_

That one was obviously for Juliette. If I do make it back to District 10, I hope her family forgives me for not saving her. I really tried to help.

_Boom!_

The next canon marks James' death. Even though I didn't fully trust him, I was starting to warm up to the idea of him being around. In some way, I think he understood that. The next canon fire will be for Garrett and my last attack. He put up a good fight and I have to hope that he is finally dead. I don't know where Dylan (District 4) was during the attack with the Careers but this arena cannot deal with three Careers left alive.

The third canon fire will mark his death. I wait and then I hear...

* * *

><p><strong>TRIBUTES LIST<strong>

_Emerald Gattes - District 1_

_Garrett Perryl - District 1_

_Lucy Watts - District 3_

_Dylan Port - District 4_

_Hannah Karlyle - District 9_

_Payton Huxley - District 10_

**07. **_**James Mara - District 11 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>08. <strong>_**Juliette "Julie" Spencer - District 10**__** (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>09. <strong>_**Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby – District 6 (Killed by explosion)**_**  
>10. <strong>_**Kieran Lux – District 3 (Killed by fire)**_**  
>11. <strong>_**Merrick Millweed – District 7 (Killed by falling rubble)**_**  
>12. <strong>_**Dante Rye – District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed – District 7)  
><strong>_**13. **_**Bryson Nash - District 2 (Killed by Lucy Watts – District 3)**_**  
>14. <strong>_**Addison Frost - District 5 (Killed by Bryson Nash – District 2)**_**  
>15. <strong>_**Sutton Rayne - District 4 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>16. <strong>_**Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong - District 8 (Killed by Garrett Perryl – District 1)**_**  
>17. <strong>_**Autumn Birch - District 7 (Killed by Sutton Rayne – District 4)**_**  
>18. <strong>_**Elijah "Eli" Auckland - District 6 (Killed by James Mara – District 11)**_**  
>19. <strong>_**Miles Crescent - District 8 (Killed by Bryson Nash - District 2)**_  
><strong>20. <strong>_**Claudia Sinclair - District 2 (Killed by Payton Huxley -District 10)**_  
><strong>21. <strong>_**Samuel "Sam" Egan - District 5 (Killed by Claudia Sinclair - District 2)**_  
><strong>22. <strong>_**Marcus Rhodes - District 9 (Killed by Miles Crescent - District 8)**_  
><strong>23. <strong>_**Ember Alcott - District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed - District 7)**_  
><strong>24. <strong>_**Arden Cutler - District 11 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)**_


	27. The Feast

**Hi all! Here's the next chapter of the Games. Only one more until the winner is finally revealed in the next chapter. I haven't decided yet who I want to win but I'd love to hear you thoughts. Feel free to write a review... if not, enjoy the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald POV (District 1)<strong>

Garrett needs to stop shaking.

He's been writhing on the ground and freaking out at the knife wound that Payton (District 10) delivered a couple of minutes ago. While I was busy killing James (District 11), Garrett was fighting Payton and trying to take down the remaining tribute from the group. He was unarmed and on the floor for a short while; Garrett had all the chances for an easy kill. I thought that he could finish him off... he just let me down. Before Payton took off running, he got in a clean swipe with his weapon and slashed at Garrett's neck and shoulder. The cut is longer than I had expected and blood is still flowing down his chest. Luckily, it wasn't a fatal attack and he'll be able to pull through. However, after this weak showing from my partner, I'd rather have lost him than have to carry him around, waiting for him to be a full strength.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

The two canons fire. Obviously the Gamemakers are tired of waiting to see if the action and fight will keep going. Juliette (District 10) and James are now finally marked dead and the end of the canons mean that Garrett will be fine. Payton is probably long gone, running like a little child through the woods and away from us. The Careers this year have had a so-so season. Even if I include Dylan and Sutton (District 4), I think that we might have scored at least seven or eight kills (to my knowledge anyway). The Bloodbath was disappointing but we made up for it during the last few days, even exacting revenge against that traitor Sutton. With these two tributes now dead, there's only six tributes left in the arena (well 5 ½ if you want to count that little District 9 girl). There are only five more people in my way from being crowned the Victor and I'll be able to go back to my family in District 1... as a winner. Blood stops flowing and Garrett has safely calmed down from the battle.

"I can't believe he got me!"

"That was a nasty cut. If it was only two inches higher, you'd be dead."

"Did you know where he went?"

"No. He ran somewhere in that direction but he's long gone."

"We need to finish him off."

"In the morning. Let's look over all the stuff he left behind."

Payton and his allies had a lot of supplies left over. There are a couple of unused weapons and a few remaining pieces of food that we can use to survive for the next couple of days. However, the only thing missing that we need are medical supplies. Garret's wound missed his neck but I couldn't admit it to him – he'll need some medicine sooner rather than later. Dylan, his band of losers and now Payton working somewhere out there, I'll need Garrett just a little bit longer to take a few more people out. The two little girls will be easy to fight but the boys could pose as more of a threat.

Garrett better heal up fast or he'll be the next to fall sometime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV (District 3)<strong>

We've run out of food.

It's been three full days since the mansion went up in flames. Only the District 10 girl and the District 11 boy have been killed since after the initial explosions days ago. Nothing has really happened since that time and we've just been exploring the forest for food and water. Dylan, Hannah (District 9) and myself have been working together to keep each other alive and protected against any of the scary things hiding in the forest. After we broke through the window and saw the house explode, we made it farther across the arena and watched as the flames destroyed half of the forest. The problem is that we left most of our supplies back in the rubble, along with the bodies of our fallen friends. Weapons were the most damaged from the explosions and many of the blades are useless, burnt and rusted from the overwhelming fire. Dylan carries the strongest machete we have left while Hannah protects herself with a tiny switchblade she's been carrying since the battle with Bryson (District 2). While I haven't had the most training with precision, I'm wielding a crossbow. Unfortunately, I'm down to my last two arrows.

Dylan walks ahead to the river and refills most of our canteens. He's been a bit quiet lately since the mansion exploded, particularly to Hannah. Before the final explosion, she said she lost track of Seraphil (District 6) inside – later that night, Seraphil's face appeared in the sky with the other dead tributes. Dylan is apprehensive towards her, thinking that she had something to do with it but I have no reason to distrust her. Hannah could barely help us fight Bryson yet she was able to kill an ally? Sounds ridiculous. We sit around and clean the dirt clinging to our clothing. Who would have thought that we three would be a part of the final six tributes left in the 225th Hunger Games? Dylan, sure he's a Career, but he abandoned his alliance early on in the Games and paired up with weaker tributes. Who could forget Hannah and her Reaping scene? Crying and blubbering in front of the cameras and her weak training score (a freaking 2!); she had 'Bloodbath Victim' written all over. And then there is me. My sister is the famous Elektra, previous Hunger Games Victor from District 3, and I'm just her 12 year old little sister. Strange group if you ask me.

Hannah passes me her switchblade to scrap off the dirt when we hear the Capitol anthem play. It's a bright sunny afternoon and we haven't heard a single canon fire in days. This music can only mean one thing...

"Attention tributes! Attention tributes... this is the Capitol. A special announcement to all tributes that come sunrise tomorrow morning, the Feast will occur at the Cornucopia. I repeat, tomorrow at sunrise at the Cornucopia. That is all."

Dylan and Hannah flash looks of surprise at me. The Feast is the one point in the Hunger Games when the Gamemakers offer each tribute a special bag of select items. Each bag can range from food, weapons, and clothing to whatever that one tribute really needs at that moment to survive for the rest of the Games. The Feast only occurs when there is a select few tributes left in the arena. Obviously the Gamemakers want to speed up the process and bring us all together for another Bloodbath-like fight. The others look unsure if we're going to go but I understand that we must – without any food, we're going to die soon enough. Dylan finishes filling the canteens and hands one to me.

"Are you prepared to fight?"

"I'm not sure. The Careers and Payton are huge threats, you have a shot to fight them off but Hannah is not a fighter and I can only go so far."

"Just stay close to me. Promise me."

"I promise."

Hannah finishes cleaning and joins us with the remaining bags. We make camp for the night by the river and I can't stop thinking about all the possibilities. My bag will most likely be filled with food and weapons but will I survive? Emerald and Garrett love to take out the weaker tributes and I'm currently lumped in to the same group as Hannah. Dylan promised that he'd protect me but one 17 year old boy fighting against possibly three very skilled tributes is hard enough protecting yourself than helping a weaker ally. Tomorrow could be the day I die.

Morning comes and the sun has yet to rise. Dylan, Hannah and I spend the last two hours making our way through the woods and reach a group of trees. In the distance, we can see the enormous Cornucopia still standing in the middle of the rubble. What was left of the Gamemakers' mansion is now nothing but burnt pieces of wood and metal. The structure hasn't changed a bit since the first time I saw it during the Bloodbath when there were 24 of us ready to play and fight. In front of the Cornucopia, six different sized bags sit on top of a table. Both bags for District 1 and Dylan's bag are the smallest of the bunch, possibly only holding one item inside. My bag is marked with a large 3 and is a little bigger than Dylan's – it must be carrying food and another weapon (maybe even arrows for the crossbow). The District 10 bag is a little bigger than mine but the biggest surprise is Hannah's bag. Her marked 9 bag is the largest compared to everyone's – the Gamemakers must think she needs any help she can to survive. None of us have had any help from Sponsors and the Gamemakers must realize this with their support. There are no signs of the three other tributes... we should make a run for it.

"On my mark. 3... 2... Go!"

Dylan and I make a fast break for it over the rubble of the mansion, Hannah is about two steps behind but she's joining in. I reach the table first and pull my bag until I see Payton run from behind the Cornucopia. The first thing I notice is how much different he's changed since the last time I saw him. His cousin Juliette (District 10) died only about two-three days ago and he already looks like a mess; I realize that his bag must also includes supplies like food... he's probably been living without it for the past few days. He raises his weapon but Dylan charges against him and they collide against the wall of the Cornucopia. Hannah reaches me and pulls her bag off the table until she starts screaming and runs towards me.

"Lucy! Watch out!"

She pushes me to the ground and we see a knife fly by our heads – the blade collides with the wall. Both tributes from District 1 move through the rubble and start to run toward the Cornucopia. I pull Hannah off the ground and we run to Dylan, he's busy fighting with Payton but both boys stop when they see the Careers. I aim my crossbow and fire an arrow at the Careers but I barely miss Garrett by an inch. Emerald reaches us first and swings her axe at Hannah. The sharp blade makes contact with her District 9 bag and a couple of the supplies fall to the floor. Dylan pushes Payton away, arms his machete and begins to fight with Emerald. Garrett, on the other hand, is feebly walking to the table when I notice that his skin is as pale as snow. A large piece of clothing is tied around his shoulder as a bandage – his small parcel must contain medicine for his wound. I aim my crossbow to finish him off until I feel a sharp pain slice across my back; I turn in horror to see Payton carrying a bloody knife. The others don't notice I've been hit – Dylan is fighting with Emerald while Hannah is trying to pack all her fallen supplies into another bag.

Payton makes another slice and I try to move away but he grabs me by the arm and throws me to the ground. I scream out for help in pain to the others and Payton stabs me this time. It's not a fatal blow but painful nonetheless. My hands grab onto his face and dig into his eyes but he's stronger than I thought, he shoves my hands away and I can only stare into his cold face as I can tell he's about to kill me. All of a sudden, Hannah jumps on Payton's back and begins to stab with her little switchblade. The blade is a bit rusted from the fire and doesn't deal as much damage as it normally should. She may be a little girl and the weakest tribute out of everyone but her attacks are proving to be devastating against a big guy like him. Hannah makes one final stab and Payton falls forward onto the grass – he keeps inching forward to grab his weapon. I kick the blade away from him and Hannah finishes him off once-and-for-all: Payton is dead!

She rushes to my side and tries to put pressure on my wounds. The blade may not have been a direct fatal blow but in a couple of minutes, I think I'll be dead. To our left, we can see Dylan and Emerald fighting up against the Cornucopia. She makes another attack but he easily blocks it with one move. I can see my crossbow with the final arrow lying on the ground away from me.

"Hannah, grab my crossbow now."

She runs to grab the weapon and hands it to me. Dylan knocks Emerald back with a shove and I aim my crossbow at her – I only have one shot left and I need to make it count. Emerald moves forward and I press the trigger, sending the arrow flying towards her. The arrow grazes her shoulder and lodges itself into the side of the Cornucopia. She flinches for a quick second at the impact of the arrow and Dylan takes this opportunity to help himself. He moves forward and slices upward with his machete. Emerald collides with the blade and is knocked back by the force of the weapon and falls with her back against the wall. She clutches the wound and can barely move off the ground. Hannah can barely believe her sight while Dylan stands ready to fight. We watch as the mighty and tough Emerald from District 1, the so-called Razor Butterfly, slowly and surely die in front of our eyes.

Dylan lowers his weapon and breathes a sigh of relief. Hannah kneels over me and tries to keep pressure on my wounds but the blood keeps coming. Dylan rushes to my side and begins opening our District bags, trying to find some medicine and kits. Hannah looks over his should and searches for something.

"Where's Garrett?"

"I don't know. I think he took off when I started to fight Emerald."

"He took both bags from District 1. He'll have the medicine he needs to get better. Did you find any?"

"No..."

They both look at me with sad expressions and I know what their looks mean. My timing is running out without any type of medicine... I'm going to die. I stare out into the sky and wonder if my sister Elektra is watching me die right now. She told me not to volunteer this year as I wasn't ready but I didn't listen to her, I never really listened to her. At least I can be proud that I made it to fourth place in the Hunger Games. Payton and Emerald are lying lifeless on the ground and soon I will be one of them. Even though Payton is dead, he'll still score a mark for my kill as it will be his last attack that caused my death. Hannah puts more pressure on the stab wound but it feels numb at this point. Dylan is in the distance and looking for any type of supply that can help keep me alive. There's no point anymore... I can feel myself fading and my vision is blurred. Faintly, I can heard the sound of the first canon for Payton and then for Emerald. I can hear Hannah frantically scream to keep me awake but my mind slowly drifts off into the darkness.

_Boom!_

* * *

><p><strong>TRIBUTES LIST<strong>

_Garrett Perryl - District 1_

_Dylan Port - District 4_

_Hannah Karlyle - District 9_

**04. **_**Lucy Watts – District 3 (Killed by Payton Huxley – District 10)**_**  
>05. <strong>_**Emerald Gattes – District 1 (Killed by Dylan Port – District 4)**_**  
>06. <strong>_**Payton Huxley – District 10 (Killed by Hannah Karlyle – District 9)**_**  
>07. <strong>_**James Mara - District 11 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>08. <strong>_**Juliette "Julie" Spencer - District 10 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>09. <strong>_**Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby – District 6 (Killed by explosion)**_**  
>10. <strong>_**Kieran Lux – District 3 (Killed by fire)**_**  
>11. <strong>_**Merrick Millweed – District 7 (Killed by falling rubble)**_**  
>12. <strong>_**Dante Rye – District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed – District 7)  
><strong>_**13. **_**Bryson Nash - District 2 (Killed by Lucy Watts – District 3)**_**  
>14. <strong>_**Addison Frost - District 5 (Killed by Bryson Nash – District 2)**_**  
>15. <strong>_**Sutton Rayne - District 4 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>16. <strong>_**Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong - District 8 (Killed by Garrett Perryl – District 1)**_**  
>17. <strong>_**Autumn Birch - District 7 (Killed by Sutton Rayne – District 4)**_**  
>18. <strong>_**Elijah "Eli" Auckland - District 6 (Killed by James Mara – District 11)**_**  
>19. <strong>_**Miles Crescent - District 8 (Killed by Bryson Nash - District 2)**_  
><strong>20. <strong>_**Claudia Sinclair - District 2 (Killed by Payton Huxley -District 10)**_  
><strong>21. <strong>_**Samuel "Sam" Egan - District 5 (Killed by Claudia Sinclair - District 2)**_  
><strong>22. <strong>_**Marcus Rhodes - District 9 (Killed by Miles Crescent - District 8)**_  
><strong>23. <strong>_**Ember Alcott - District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed - District 7)**_  
><strong>24. <strong>_**Arden Cutler - District 11 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)**_


	28. And Then There Was One

**Hi all! I'm very proud to have finally reached this moment. In this chapter, one of the three remaining tributes will be crowned the winner of the 225th Hunger Games. Can you believe after all this time, someone has won. Even though a winner is revealed, there will still be an Epilogue after this chapter and a special "fun-facts/Q&A" read to end it off (I like featurettes and gag reels so it'll give you some insight to why who won, fave moments and etc.). Enjoy the chapter and maybe your tribute won!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett POV (District 1)<strong>

Pain. Searing pain!

My body is aching ever since my fight with Payton (District 10). It was simply a knife cut, sure, but without any medicine or treatment, the infection started to spread for the last couple of days. Emerald (District 1) tried to treat it; though, I could tell the responsibility was getting on her last nerve. She could have killed me any day now if she felt I was holding her back. When we heard the Gamemakers' announcement for The Feast, Emerald and I jumped at the chance to get new supplies. Chances are that there would be medicine for myself and something extra special for her. Besides, if another tribute got in our way at the Cornucopia, we could have just gotten rid of them and moved on. The plan was for Emerald to fight them off one-on-one, I would take the supplies (ours and/or anything I could find on the ground) and we would meet deep into the forest to regroup. It's been about 15 minutes and I've already hobbled made way into the woods with our District 1 bags. Where the hell is Emerald?

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

Three canons. The sound of three canons still rings into my ears after now that it's over. With those three markings, it means that only three tributes are still left alive in the arena... and I'm one of them. District 1 hasn't had a tribute reach the Top 8 in nearly 15 years and now we've reached someone into the Top 3; possibly even having two of the Top 3 from District 1! After five minutes of waiting at our meeting spot, my mind races as to figure out which tributes are left in the arena and if Emerald is truly dead. There's no way that either of those little twelve year old weaklings made it alive after that battle – unless one of them took off into the woods. Payton looked beat but he could still pose a threat and then there is that little traitor Dylan (District 4). Emerald is a powerful match against any of them.

My back rubs against the tree and I open one of the District 1 bags: it's a small container of poisonous needles. I don't know why Emerald would want this, unless she was planning to use it on me while I was sleeping. If she does come back, I'll need to watch myself and make sure what her next move is. The other bag contains a small container of medicine; the instructions say to apply against the wound and leave it in overnight. I press the strange green liquid on my cut and it stings instantly but the pain starts to go away. By the next morning, the wound should be healed and ready to go.

Hours pass by and Emerald has not returned to our meeting space. This only means one thing... she's dead. There's no point in waiting around in this spot to see the Capitol seal tonight, she's dead and being here will only draw out whomever is still alive to finish me off. I grab the remaining supplies and try to carry them through the bushes. My cut still hurts enough that I can't carry both of the bags, I have to leave one behind and only carry what I'll need. Taking ten minutes to decide what I'll need to survive, I movie into deeper into the forest and settle beside an overarching willow tree. The leaves and branches hide my well enough that no passing tributes will be able to spot me. I'll use tonight to heal myself and by morning, I'll be ready to fight the remaining two tributes left in the arena. They better watch out because a Career is going to win the 225th Hunger Games.

Mark my words.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah POV (District 9)<strong>

Lucy's death changed everything.

The minute that Payton stabbed her and she bled to death, it was like the spark disappeared from our group. Dylan doesn't trust me – I've known it the second I ran out of the mansion before it blew up. He blames me for Seraphil's (District 6) death and why should he? He doesn't know what I did, what I could have done to her or what I didn't do. Let's get this out of the way right now... I didn't kill her, the explosion did! She screamed for my help and yes, I did cause her to lead to her death but I didn't kill her. He can't blame me for not being able to save her. Speaking of, what about Sutton (District 4)? Capricorn (District 8)? Addison (District 5)? Kieran (District 3) and now Lucy? Back in the Training days, he promised each of us that we'd work together to take down the Careers and survive till the bitter end with one of us being crowned the Victor. All I've seen so far is pain, death and seeing people I like being killed by bloodthirsty killer from the Career districts. The fact Garrett is left alive at the Top 3 is another reason that Dylan is a lackluster leader.

The Feast tore our group apart. Our bags didn't contain anything that we normally wouldn't have needed: food, flint, camp gear, weapons and other extras you could think of. None of it was anything out of the ordinary that we could use against District 1. Dylan's been very secretive about his bag – it was one of the smallest like Garrett's and Emerald's so it must contain a lethal item or medicine. Obviously Garrett's bag held medicine which means that by tomorrow he'll be back at full strength to fight against us... or just me. Ever since we left Lucy and the Cornucopia, it hit me that there are only three people left in the arena and I'm one of them. The 12 year old girl from District 9 who cried at her reaping and only scored a two at the training. Many would never have guessed that I would be at the end to fight against Dylan and Garrett. That's the problem though; I have to fight against two strong threats and I'm not the best. It doesn't take strength to win the Hunger Games – anything can make a tribute win. I need to be smart about this and find out a way to kill the boys.

*Cue Capitol Theme Music*

Dylan stops dead in his tracks and stares up into the sky. I turn to look and the Capitol seal is flashing, waving in the dark night. One-by-one, all the faces of the recently dead tributes flash in the sky. The hardest was seeing Lucy smiling back at us and knowing that we couldn't save her. I want to remember that smile from my good friend and not what could happen in the next few days. Sometimes the Gamemakers like to the use the dead bodies of the fallen tributes to create Mutts or insane creatures. Thirteen years ago at one of the past Hunger Games, the Gamemakers turned all the dead tributes into these strange creatures that rose from the ground and started to attack the remaining tributes. The winner (a little girl from District 6) climbed to the top of the largest tree and camped out without food or water for three days until the others died. My mother would never talk about that year's Games but I asked my Mentor to show me the tapes... it was gruesome.

Music stops and I drop my bags on the ground. We've spent the last few hours walking through the woods looking for Garrett but there's no point. He's obviously hiding somewhere and using his medicine to heal for a real fight tomorrow; Dylan looks upset that I'm giving up.

"Why are you stopping?"

"I'm not. We need to take a break and sleep for the night."

"We can't. Garrett is somewhere out with medicine and he'll be better by tomorrow."

"Then we should be at full strength."

"But he's out there with medicine and..."

"Exactly!"

Before the Hunger Games, I would have never stood up to someone like Dylan before. Being a servant means to be subdued and quiet, taking orders and following whatever whims is ordered from me by the Mayor's daughter. Winning the Games means that I can be my own person and never having to be told what to do, my mother and I can just live our lives. Dylan stares me down and expects me to agree with him but I stand my ground. He relents and drops his back at the tree. There's no point in searching and hunting if Garrett is probably on the other side of the arena by now. I fix up the trees and the ground to make a make-shift bed for the night. Dylan refuses to go to sleep now and plans to guard the camp; obviously he still doesn't trust me at all. I close my eyes and fall to sleep.

Wings rustled through the trees and I jump awake scared. A bird flights out into the sky and I instantly calm down, relieved that it wasn't something scarier hiding out. It's the middle of the night and the sun won't be out for hours. In the distance at another tree, Dylan is fast asleep. I'm not sure how long it's been since I fell asleep but apparently Dylan couldn't keep himself awake long enough to guard the camp. There are no weapons in his hands and an idea pops into my head. It's a small idea but a powerful one at that.

What if I were to kill Dylan while he slept?

There's no way I could take him on one-on-one. However, if I got him when he's sleeping then I could have a fighting chance against Garrett. It's a bad idea... isn't it? Dylan shuffles a bit but he's still sleeping beside the tree. The pocketknife still is in my pocket from the fight at the Cornucopia. This blade was able to take down Payton and maybe it'll be good enough to take out Dylan. Quietly and carefully, I step off the ground and begin to crawl over the grass, inching closer and closer to my sleeping target. All I need is one good slice, one good attack to finish him. The pocketknife is still a little rusty from the fire but it's still sharp enough to make one devastating attack. I move closer to Dylan and now I'm peering over him, aiming my knife for an attack. Closer and closer, my knife is just inches from his neck – I just need the courage to move the blade. One little slice!

Wait...

I stop and stare at him sleeping. I can't kill him like this, like a coward who couldn't deal to fight with him normally. My mother must be watching at home and upset with every decision I've made so. Seraphil and Payton are dead because of my actions and now Dylan would die in cold blood. Suddenly, Dylan's eyes pop open and he pushes me away from him. The look on his face right now is sheer anger.

"What the hell were you doing? You were trying to kill me!"

"I'm sorry... I wasn't going to."

"I don't believe you."

Dylan grabs a large machete and gets up from off the ground. I back away in fear, still clutching the pocketknife and scared to my core. There's nothing I can say or do to make him believe me – he's going to try and kill me now. Dylan makes a swing with his weapon and I fall back to the ground. I crawl and inch farther away from him while he moves closer to me. Step-by-step, he keeps his machete armed and scowls at me, ready to finish me off. I scramble back quicker and brush up against a tree and a bag of our supplies. My hands grip onto something on the ground but I'm not sure what it is. Dylan rushes at me but I throw the item on the ground at him... it's turns out to be a simple container of matches but it's enough to distract him. He flinches and knocks away the object. While his gaze is distracted, I make a run for it through the trees, jumping over bushes and still clinging on to the small rusty pocketknife in my hand. I can hear him running after me, though I'm a little faster than him and I can make it through the clearing first.

Bushes and tree branches are scratching me left and right. I nearly stumble on a pointy rock but I force myself to keep running away from Dylan; though, I can hear him catching up to me. I rush through the woods and reach a small stream with barely any water... all that's left is a hollow path that used to be a busy river. Dirt is clinging to my shoes and making it impossible to climbs over the rocks. Dylan breaks through the bushes and jumps down into the hollow river. Meanwhile, I'm reaching onto the rocks and the loose roots to pull myself up but he's inching closer. He grabs my foot and pulls me backwards to the mud. I scramble to arm my pocketknife. However, Dylan turns back towards me and is about to strike with his machete. He raises his weapon to stab when suddenly an arrow flies out from the darkness and lodges itself in Dylan's left shoulder. He yells out in pain and steps back as Garrett walks from the forest and aims his bow at Dylan.

The next arrow flies out and hits the water instead. Dylan pulls the arrow out of his shoulder and ducks for cover behind a rock. I don't know who to trust: the boy who just tried to kill me or the boy who has wanted to kill me when the Careers were still alive. Dylan shoots me a concerned look and I'm not sure what to do. Hiding behind these rocks, we can easily tell Garrett that is still sick and healing from his wound; though, there are bandages wrapped around him... this just confirms there was medicine in his bag. I stare up at Dylan for a while and give him a worried look – I agree with his sentiment, we need to work together to survive this attack from Garret. He turns to look but there's a confused expression that spreads across his face. I turn to watch and I can see what he's thinking: Garrett is gone. We take a second to relax and realize that we may have just diverted a major attack.

_Snap!_

My head whips around and we both see Garrett standing on the ledge behind us, aiming his bow. There's no time to run or block the attack. He pulls on the weapon and sends the arrow flying... into my heart. The arrow collides with my body instantly, the force knocks me back against the boulder and I fall to the ground.

_Boom!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan POV (District 4)<strong>

It all happened in an instant.

First Hannah and I were fighting when Garrett came out of the woods and fired at us with his arrows. Now she's dead and I'm left to fight Garrett to the death but he already has a great advantage over me. I'm stuck in this hollow stream while he has the high ground with a bow and an untold number of arrows. Once the arrow hit Hannah and she fell, I made a run for it down the stream and have been hiding against the dirt walls. At some point I'll need to climb up; though, I'm not sure if he'll be standing above me when I try. In the distance, he's taunting me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

His voice is a little far away – this might be my last chance. I grab onto the roots and pull myself up from the dirt, scrambling over the grass when I reach the field. Luckily, my machete is still clinging to my belt – I didn't lose it in the mud. Garrett hasn't realized that I'm out of the stream as he keeps peering into the hollow river. He aims his bow into the stream, obviously looking for any sign of a moving target. He turns his back to me when I grab my machete and swing at him. He uses his metal bow to block the attack and pushes me back into the clearing. I'm not sure if Garrett is carrying a knife or a blade but I can't give him the opportunity. Right now, it's going to be my machete against his metal bow.

He punches me across the face but I swing my blade and cut his shoulder. The bandaged wound is starting to bleed again and I can tell that he's in a lot of pain. I swing again, cutting the air and being knocked to the side. Garrett reaches out, pulls an arrow from his bag and shoots the arrow in my direction. I move to the side and the arrows flies to the field. He tries again with another arrow but I block the attack and it lodges itself into the dirt. I rush hard against him and we both fall to the ground; dropping our weapons in the force of the impact and scuffle. Kicking and punching with any energy that I can muster, I try to strangle him; though, he's proving to be stronger than I had originally thought. I reach out for the machete but he elbows the weapon out of my hand again.

We roll around on the ground for a while and try any way to snap each other's neck. Looking for any possible way to break this scuffle, I press my hand hard to his wound and jab a finger into the cut. Garrett screams out in pain and kicks me away, letting go of his lock on me and letting me free. I pull myself off the ground and search to locate my missing weapon – finally I see it hidden in the grass in the middle of the clearing. I run towards it, not looking back to give him the opportunity to attack me again. Gripping onto the machete, I turn around and swing into the air; realizing in that instance Garrett is not chasing after me like I had originally thought a second before.

Frantically, I turn to find Garrett fully standing and aiming his metal bow at me. In those last remaining seconds before he lets go of the arrow, I try to think of any possible move I could make to save myself. Instead... I mentally see every single person that I've lost to the Hunger Games. My best-friends, my brother, girlfriend and the new friends I met this year – all of them and their faces flash in my mind. In one second, I'll be joining them and there's nothing that can stop it. I hate the Capitol... I hate the Games... I hate what I've become.

Garrett lets go of the arrow and it flies directly at me, colliding with my neck. The pain hurts immensely and I fall to the ground, fading out in the darkness while clutching on to the arrow. There's no way I can survive this.

In a matter of seconds, I'm going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett POV (District 1)<strong>

The arrow made contact.

_Boom!_

Dylan's dead! I never would have thought that I would be the winner. Twenty-four tributes started this year's Games by volunteering to compete and I'm the last one left standing. I can't believe this. My siblings back home must be excited to know that I won, that I can provide them anything they'll need for the rest of my life. This win is for them and for my late parents, I'm so proud. Suddenly, the Capitol theme starts to play and it only means one thing:

"Attention everyone, attention. I would like to congratulate the winner of the 225th Hunger Games – Garrett Perryl!"

* * *

><p><strong>TRIBUTES LIST<strong>

_Garrett Perryl - District 1_

**02. _Dylan Port - District 4 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)_  
>03. <em>Hannah Karlyle - District 9 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)<em>  
>04. <strong>_**Lucy Watts – District 3 (Killed by Payton Huxley – District 10)**_**  
>05. <strong>_**Emerald Gattes – District 1 (Killed by Dylan Port – District 4)**_**  
>06. <strong>_**Payton Huxley – District 10 (Killed by Hannah Karlyle – District 9)**_**  
>07. <strong>_**James Mara - District 11 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>08. <strong>_**Juliette "Julie" Spencer - District 10 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>09. <strong>_**Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby – District 6 (Killed by explosion)**_**  
>10. <strong>_**Kieran Lux – District 3 (Killed by fire)**_**  
>11. <strong>_**Merrick Millweed – District 7 (Killed by falling rubble)**_**  
>12. <strong>_**Dante Rye – District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed – District 7)  
><strong>_**13. **_**Bryson Nash - District 2 (Killed by Lucy Watts – District 3)**_**  
>14. <strong>_**Addison Frost - District 5 (Killed by Bryson Nash – District 2)**_**  
>15. <strong>_**Sutton Rayne - District 4 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>16. <strong>_**Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong - District 8 (Killed by Garrett Perryl – District 1)**_**  
>17. <strong>_**Autumn Birch - District 7 (Killed by Sutton Rayne – District 4)**_**  
>18. <strong>_**Elijah "Eli" Auckland - District 6 (Killed by James Mara – District 11)**_**  
>19. <strong>_**Miles Crescent - District 8 (Killed by Bryson Nash - District 2)**_  
><strong>20. <strong>_**Claudia Sinclair - District 2 (Killed by Payton Huxley -District 10)**_  
><strong>21. <strong>_**Samuel "Sam" Egan - District 5 (Killed by Claudia Sinclair - District 2)**_  
><strong>22. <strong>_**Marcus Rhodes - District 9 (Killed by Miles Crescent - District 8)**_  
><strong>23. <strong>_**Ember Alcott - District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed - District 7)**_  
><strong>24. <strong>_**Arden Cutler - District 11 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)**_


	29. Epilogue

**Well this is it. That last in-story chapter for the 225th Hunger Games. I hoped you've enjoyed this story and are eagerly excited for the next one (more news on that one coming out soon). Till then, enjoy the final chapter below and the upcoming fun-facts/Q&A/Author Notes later today.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett POV (District 1)<strong>

The train ride felt like an eternity.

After the canon fired to mark Dylan's (District 4) death, the hovercrafts arrived to take me away. My district mentor Marigold was absolutely excited to see me still left alive at the end, even though I know she would have secretly hoped it was Emerald that proved to be the Victor for our district. District 1 hasn't had a winner in the longest time and now we've finally earned the title back. Attendants and the Peacekeepers helped carry me into the hospital wing to get treated for all the cuts and infections sustained from the Games. By the time they were done, my wound was practically nonexistent... except for the memory. My Career training proved to be an asset in the arena but they never teach you how to forget the fact that you've killed someone. Doing the math, I earned the most kills this year and every time Tobias replays the season to the next years' tributes, they will see my face killing someone innocent like Arden (District 11) or Hannah (District 9). Don't get me wrong, I have no regrets as it was the only way to win but after some time, it might start to leave a scar.

Tobias Hammersmith was eagerly excited to have our final interview yesterday. He couldn't wait to remind all of Panem that District 1 is finally a winning district again. They replayed our season in a highlight reel and this year, "_Retribution_" was the theme. The clips they showed symbolized how the Careers fell apart but rose to win the title. The last time I checked, this was my win and not won under the Career umbrella. He asked me all the typical questions: my favourite moment, fallen ally I missed the most and who did I secretly not trust within the Careers? I didn't mind answering because the sooner it was done, the sooner I'd get to go home to my family.

There was only one question that left me speechless for a bit. An answer I knew I could never give truthfully, especially inside the Capitol.

"So Garrett, there is one burning question I wanted to know. Why do you think so few sponsors opted to send packages or supplies to ANY of the tributes this year?"

I told him it was because they knew this year had the strongest tributes yet; that we didn't need the supplies but that was a lie. It was a well hidden lie. Most likely the sponsors from the Capitol were the only ones to send care packages to tributes. The districts didn't want to support us going into the arena. Why? Because we volunteered to go in. Sure, it's the Quarter Quell and people were forced to do so but twenty-four raised their hands and openly opted to compete. I still stand behind my decision (well, I won) and now I'll be heading back a winner.

The train pulls into the District 1 station and I'm greeted by a wave of people cheering for me. Each one of them has the biggest smiles on their faces and screaming at the top of their lungs. My siblings Ryder, Ronan and Cassia are front and centre to greet me at the station. Eventually, I'll start to forget all the little details that happened in the arena and live on for the rest of my life. Next year if I want to be a Mentor, I can teach the new tributes what to do inside the arena.

But right now, all I want to do is rest and go to my new home with my family.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIBUTES LIST<strong>

_Garrett Perryl - District 1_

**02. **_**Dylan Port - District 4 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)**_**  
>03. <strong>_**Hannah Karlyle - District 9 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)**_**  
>04. <strong>_**Lucy Watts – District 3 (Killed by Payton Huxley – District 10)**_**  
>05. <strong>_**Emerald Gattes – District 1 (Killed by Dylan Port – District 4)**_**  
>06. <strong>_**Payton Huxley – District 10 (Killed by Hannah Karlyle – District 9)**_**  
>07. <strong>_**James Mara - District 11 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>08. <strong>_**Juliette "Julie" Spencer - District 10 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>09. <strong>_**Seraphil "Sera" Jakoby – District 6 (Killed by explosion)**_**  
>10. <strong>_**Kieran Lux – District 3 (Killed by fire)**_**  
>11. <strong>_**Merrick Millweed – District 7 (Killed by falling rubble)**_**  
>12. <strong>_**Dante Rye – District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed – District 7)  
><strong>_**13. **_**Bryson Nash - District 2 (Killed by Lucy Watts – District 3)**_**  
>14. <strong>_**Addison Frost - District 5 (Killed by Bryson Nash – District 2)**_**  
>15. <strong>_**Sutton Rayne - District 4 (Killed by Emerald Gattes – District 1)**_**  
>16. <strong>_**Capricorn "Capri" Armstrong - District 8 (Killed by Garrett Perryl – District 1)**_**  
>17. <strong>_**Autumn Birch - District 7 (Killed by Sutton Rayne – District 4)**_**  
>18. <strong>_**Elijah "Eli" Auckland - District 6 (Killed by James Mara – District 11)**_**  
>19. <strong>_**Miles Crescent - District 8 (Killed by Bryson Nash - District 2)**_  
><strong>20. <strong>_**Claudia Sinclair - District 2 (Killed by Payton Huxley -District 10)**_  
><strong>21. <strong>_**Samuel "Sam" Egan - District 5 (Killed by Claudia Sinclair - District 2)**_  
><strong>22. <strong>_**Marcus Rhodes - District 9 (Killed by Miles Crescent - District 8)**_  
><strong>23. <strong>_**Ember Alcott - District 12 (Killed by Merrick Millweed - District 7)**_  
><strong>24. <strong>_**Arden Cutler - District 11 (Killed by Garrett Perryl - District 1)**_


End file.
